Owner of the Rose
by murderouscat
Summary: Sakuya learns many things during her time in her new world after her rebirth. The thing that causes her the most pain would be the fact that her best friend, Sara, had fallen to insanity for she didn't have the protection she needed when she entered the ay-man world. Currently she is lovers with her fellow Shinigami, Ash, but something is big will happen soon. Some OOC parts.
1. Chapter 1

Prologue

~~Someone's POV~~

I don't get why I'm stuck in this pitch black room with out any doors or windows. Just three hours ago I was walking to my best friend Sara's place dressed as something for a cosplay thing and the next thing I knew I was here "Stupid no good..." I muttered. Taking off the white top hat and I let my long light blue hair move freely instead of being put in the stupid top hat. I sighed and sat on the floor while letting my blue eyes look around for some type of exit. I squinted my eyes and I searched for my glasses "Damn that's right I broke them this morn...ing..." I muttered. I suddenly remember pain and screaming before I came here. I rubbed my forehead trying to remember what happened 'Okay let's retrace my steps' I thought.

-Memory of that morning-

I was going to be late meeting with Sara since I over slept. I had changed into the strange costume a white top hat with a red ribbon and two roses attached to it, brown shirt, white coat with a red trimming, this weird neck piece that I tied to look like a bow, white shorts with a red trimming that went to my knees, white gloves and brown boots (Will be on Bio under Sakuya). I ran out the house and towards Sara's place that was at least 20 minutes away. I stopped running after two minutes and began to walk. I got two or three stares from people around me then...then, I can't remember what happened after that. I can remember a scream loud and clear then a pain from my right temple.

-Memory ends-

I touched my right temple and I felt something wet. I moved my hand and I smelled the liquid. It smelled familiar and I tasted some and I know why it was familiar it was blood. I spit out the blood that I just tasted 'Why the hell was there blood on my temple?' I thought. It took me a while to remember but I finally did.

-Flashback-

Someone came behind me and put me in a headlock. Something was shoved against my left temple it was cold metal and I knew it was a gun. I heard shouting and police sirens coming in our direction. After 30 minutes police surrounded me and the person holding me hostage. I tried to stay calm but I failed seeing as I was close to crying. There was a bang and something hit me in the head opposite to where the gun was pressed against. There was a scream of frustration and a few of sadness and I could have sworn I saw Sara in the crowd "Sakuya!" someone screamed.

-Flashback ends-

"So I basically...died...some idiot hit me instead of the guy who had me in a headlock" I muttered angry. I sighed and put my top hat back on then stood up. I walked to the edge of the room and touched the walls "There has to be an exit" I said feeling around. My hand touched something like a door handle. I turned it and opened the door there was a bright light that blinded me until my eyes adjusted to the drastic change in lighting. I stuck my head out to see a long hallway with doors all around every one was labeled but I couldn't read most of them since it was either in another language or was written in weird symbols.

I looked at the door I came from and it said Vampire something I couldn't read since the other half was scratched out. I walked out into the hallway and I began walking searching for someone to help me out. I walked and walked until I came to the end of the hallway where there was a single window. I could see my reflection and there was blood going down my right temple and down my face but it didn't fall on my clothes and it slightly stained my hair. I looked outside to see a 20 people training using scythes with a woman with silver hair watching them.

She hit one person upside the head and began to yell at him before showing him the correct way to use a scythe. She suddenly had a scythe in her hands that I didn't see her pull out and she did a few tricks with it before hitting a target a few feet away without even moving near it and I swear I never saw the blade hit it. The target suddenly fell apart and I backed away slowly "Where the hell am I? This can't be heaven maybe I'm in hell" I muttered. I turned and walked back to where I came from only to see that I couldn't find the door. I looked at a few doors until I stopped at the only one I can read that was in English and in Japanese. It said D. Gray-man and I opened the door and looked inside to actually see light and in the center of the room was a large black book sitting on a table.

I looked around the hall again to see no one so I just entered the room and walked up to the book. I opened the book and looked through it to see names "Let's see Lee Lenalee, Kanda Yuu, Walker Allen, Bookman Lavi, Lee Komui, Kamelot Road, Mikk Tyki, and...Eh? There's an empty space" I said. I grinned and pulled out a pen from my pocket "And Sara says it's bad to write in books but she never said that if there's empty parts not to fill them in" I said. I wrote my name the same way as in the book "Ta-ka-ha-shi Sa-ku-ya" I said.

I stood up straight then the book moved on its own and when to a random page. I could see pictures of people as the pages flip by and it stopped to an empty page. I looked at it and it looked like something you write your information about name, age, height, weight, skills, weapons, hair color, eye color and blood type. My name was suddenly written on its own right on the name line. I stared at it surprised "Is this book cursed? Should I fill in the rest?" I muttered.

I shrugged my shoulders and began filling in my information "Let's see I'll put my age in as 17, height at 5 foot 5 inches, weight 140 pounds, skills...well might as well make something up...I know I'll put sharp eyes and fast reaction, weapons I guess a gun and rapier just like the person I'm cosplaying as, hair color a light blue, eye color blue, then blood type I think I'm AB maybe just A...No actually Sara always said that I act like someone with type AB so might as well put that on" I muttered.

After filling in the information the page turned once and this time there was a few questions "If your village was attacked when you were a child what would you do? My parents would have probably hid me somewhere safe if not then I would have hid since I was just a child. If a man calling himself an Exorcist and that you have potential to weld Innocence would you believe him? No since I wouldn't know what an Exorcist was and that I didn't know what Innocence was. How old would you be when your village was attacked?I guess maybe 10. How do you feel about someone bringing back the...dead? Bring back the dead" I said.

I glared at the paper "I would hate them. Once someone is dead they can never be brought back. They should just leave them be and let them rest in peace. Last question, would you like to appear before the beginning, right at the beginning, in the middle, or right at the end after the war ends? I guess before the beginning but would be 17 when it begins" I said writing down my answers.

The page turned once again and I looked at the page to see that it was blank. There was a flash of light and I fell backwards rubbing my eyes "God damn it what the fu** was that?" I asked. I stood up using the table as a support. I stared at the paper to see my face slowly appear on the paper "This is definably a cursed book" I muttered. I sighed and ran a hand through my hair "What are you doing in here?" I heard a male voice.

I turned around quickly and I blushed seeing it was a cute guy with black hair and blue eyes "Um well you see..." I said trying to come up with a lie. He looked at me then at the book "You idiot did you write in the book?" He asked coming up to me and grabbing me by my shoulders "Um...yes?" I said but it sounded more like a question. I blushed seeing his face was a few centimeters from mine "Ano...sa...I didn't..." I said trying to form at least one sentence. The man looked surprised and grabbed my hand "Damn it it's already happening" he said.

I looked at my hand to see that it was slowly fading "What the hell is happening to me?" I asked worried "You're fading into the DGM world. What's your name?" he asked "Sakuya...Takahashi Sakuya" I said "Did you die in your world?" he asked "Th-that's right" I said. The man cursed then shoved something in my hand "Wear that until someone comes to get you...stupid Soul" the man said "Soul? That's not my name" I said looking at the bracelet with a cross on it "I don't care right now...You're not a Shinigami you might as well be a Lost Soul. Illegally going to a world without permission and you weren't given permission to be reborn. You're going to be stuck in a world you know nothing about starting to when you'll just be born. You never gotten your memory removed" the man said "You don't have to lecture me who the hell are you anyways?" I asked forgetting that he was cute "Ren, one of the Heads of Souls" Ren said. My heart started to pound so hard that it began to hurt. I grabbed my chest where my heart was at "You better not die, Takahashi Sakuya" I heard Ren. My vision started to blur and I fell to the ground blacking out.

~~A long wait~~

I opened my eyes a little and I felt I was in some kind of liquid. I moved around and I could hear a scream outside. I was scared "Dear the...coming!" I heard a woman shout but some parts I couldn't hear "Wait...be at...soon" A male voice said. I moved around and I had a feeling that I was about to be 'born'.

~~Few Hours Later~~

I was utterly disgusted that I had to go through birth and I'll end up remembering every detail until I either forget or until I find a way to burn it out of my memory. I was washed then wrapped up in a bright pink blanket by a nurse. She carried me to my 'parents' that didn't look like my actual parents. My 'father' was a happy man with short dark blue hair with brown eyes and my 'mother' was an exhausted woman with blonde hair and blue eyes. I stared at my new parents and I have a feeling this was going to be a long childhood. My new mother held me in her arms and my new father was smiling at me.

I stared at them with a blank face that must have been strange on a baby "What should we name her dear?" father asked "How about Angel?" mother asked. I didn't want that name so I cried "No then how about Sakura?" father asked my mother. I cried lightly "She seems to like it a little but not entirely...Sakuya...her name will be Sakuya" mother said. I made a happy sound that sounded like a giggle. Father picked me up and held me in the air "Sakuya-chan, Sakuya-chan. Smile for daddy" he said. Mother looked at him worried "Dear, don't do that you might drop her!" mother said scolding the man. Father made a face that looked like a pout but held me correctly 'This will definably be a very very long childhood' I thought. My father put the bracelet I got from Ren around my wrist but it was too big for me to wear it.

~~Ten Years Later~~

I looked at my parents wearing a white dress with my light blue hair tied in twin pigtails. I looked at the cake sitting in front of me representing my 10th birthday in this world. I actually consider my parents here my actual parents even if they have a few faults. My father's name is Fuyuki Takahashi and my mother's name is Clair Evans. I learned some new things and that nearby villages have been attacked by something most people call demons but that was stopped by a man wearing this black coat with a weird symbol on the left side. I asked mother what they were and she said Exorcists as if he was a plague. The man talked to mother and tried to get mother to go with him but father stopped him. That night mother and father talked while I was 'asleep'. I actually watched through the key hole and I saw mother pull out a black gun with a picture of a rose at the bottom.

She put it in a box then left it under her bed. I ran back to my room before they managed to catch me so I was safe...opps off topic back to reality now. Mother and father smiled at me and I smiled at them slightly. I was lifted up in the air by father then spun around "My sweet little Sakuya-chan is growing up so fast!" he exclaimed hugging me. Mother and I sighed at him 'He has a huge daughter complex' I thought. Mother took me from father and put me back down on my chair. The candles were lit and I blew them out "Happy birthday, Sakuya" mother said. The day went by pretty quickly and before I knew it I had to go to bed.

I sat on my bed and looked out my window. I know my parents wouldn't check up on me in the middle of the night so this was a good opportunity to sneak out at night and go see the moon flowers bloom. It was my favorite flower and I was lucky to be able to live so closes to a large grove of them even though it was deep in the forest. I slipped out of bed and used some of my stuffed animals to make it look like I was in my room.

I grabbed a black cloak and put it on before I opened my window and jumped into the tree near the window. I landed ungracefully on a tree branch and I looked at my window and I could have sworn I saw someone in my room but when the moon shone in my room there was no one there. I shook my head then jumped down and landing on the ground almost falling over and landing on my face. I dusted off my cloak then ran into the forest.

I tripped and fell head first in the dirt "I swear this would be when Sara be shouting at me saying 'You have no ninja skill'...I miss her" I muttered. I stood up and continued on my way deeper and deeper into the forest until I came to where the moon flowers were at. I knelt down and stared at all the white flowers as they began to open. I began humming as I smiled at the flowers. I noticed something pink and I saw only one pink moon flower "Should I pick it?" I muttered. I touched the stem and I broke it off. I held the flower to eye level but dropped it when I heard the sounds of screaming and guns being fired "The village is under attack!" I shouted. I ran towards the village as fast as I could.

When I got to the village I saw my mother using a gun on these weird balloon creatures with cannons. I ran to find father and I saw him leading the rest of the villagers out to safety. Behind him I saw one of the creatures go after father "FATHER!" I shouted. He turned but he was too late as the thing fired at him and the villagers killing them all in one blow. Mother looked in father's direction just in time to see him turn to dust "Dear!" she shouted. The creatures took this chance to fire at her but she moved out of the way and ran in my direction. She grabbed my hand and led us away "Sakuya where were you?" she asked as we ran.

We hid behind some barrels before I started to talk "I went to the forest to see the moon flowers. Mother what's happening?" I asked quietly. She looked at me "The creatures attacking are called Akuma. They were created to serve the Millennium Earl" Mother told me. She stood up "I'm going to get rid of them stay here and hide. Don't move no matter what, do you understand?" she asked. I nodded yes to her and she left me alone so she can fight the Akuma. I covered my ears and closed my eyes "Please let it go away. Please let it go away. This isn't real. People aren't dying. Father and the villagers didn't die" I chanted over and over. I opened my eyes hopping this was all a dream.

I looked above the barrels to see there was a few Akuma left but I didn't see mother anywhere. I did see her gun lying on the ground...a few feet from a pile of clothes that mother wore. I felt my eyes water "She died...she said she'd get rid of them...but she died" I muttered. I moved out of my hiding place and I walked towards the gun and where mother died. I picked up the gun then I looked at the pile of clothes "Mo...ther...Fa...ther" I muttered. The Akuma surrounded me "You did this...you're the cause of all of this...I'll kill all of you!" I shouted.

I lifted up the gun and fired over and over until all the Akuma exploded and were gone. Blood splattered on me and I fell on my knees and cried "Doshite! Doshite! Why is this happening to me!" I shouted. I dropped the gun and I hit my fist against the ground "I didn't ask for this! Why is this happening to me?" I asked "It's because the hands of fate is moving" I heard a familiar male voice. I turned around and I saw Ren and he was holding a pocket watch. He opened it and stared at it for a while "Seems like you're already too deep into this world to be pulled out" Ren said "What does that mean?" I asked "It means you are no long just Takahashi Sakuya. But an Exorcist destined to fight Akuma" Ren said.

I glared at him and he sighed "You answered the questions from the DGM book instead of letting a Head of Soul doing it. You weren't specific with certain things like when the village was attacked at age 10. It was unexpected that this would happen but it still did" Ren said "What?" I asked "I can no longer take you from this world. You're stuck here Sakuya until the day you die" Ren said. I stood up "The book decided what happens to you, an outsider that wasn't meant to be here. You can stay in this town and wait until you die or you can leave and try to be an Exorcist on your own" Ren said.

I looked at my village "I...I'm...I'm not going to stay...I'll destroy every Akuma I come across" I said looking at him confidently. Ren smiled slightly at me and he closed the pocket watch "Good luck to you then" Ren said turning and leaving "Matte!" I shouted. Ren stopped and looked at me slightly "Where am I suppose to go?" I asked "Anywhere that leads you to the Black Order in Europe" Ren told me. He pulled out a box out of no where and tossed it to me. I caught it and opened it to see the outfit I wore before I came here "No way" I muttered "You won't be able to fit it until you get older but I think you deserve something that belongs to you" Ren told me. I nodded and waved good bye to him.

~~The Next Day, evening~~

I had single handedly made graves for every villager but it was nothing big just a few large stones moved and moon flowers planted at each grave. I knelt down looked at the graves I made for them "I wish I could have done more" I said. I wore a white dress with red trimmings and I also had on the top hat and brown boots. I stood up and I walked over to mother and father's grave "Mother, father, I'm going to leave for a long time.

I'm also borrowing your gun, mother. I promise I'll defeat every Akuma I find so no one has to experience what I went through...I'm leaving" I said brushing off the dirt on my dress. I had a gun hoister tied to my leg with the gun in it but it was hidden by my dress. I went home and picked up a bag with everything that I'll need on my journey. Money, clothes, coat, cloak, family picture taken a week before all of this, box of matches, food and a sleeping bag that everything I need for a while.

I walked out the door and looked at my house one last time before I started to walk to the road leading out of town. I stopped once again to look at my village "..." I was unable to say anything. I knew this wouldn't be the last time I would see my tiny village "I'll be back..." I muttered. I continued to leave my town as Sakuya Evans and with my mother's gun I promise to make a difference.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 1 the Journey and the Sword Fight

~~Sakuya's POV, age 13, Paris, France~~

My right eye twitched as a man came up to me and started to flirt, badly I might add, with me "So what's an angel like you doing here all alone?" he asked. It was just an hour after the sun had set "I'm sorry but would you mind leaving me alone?" I asked ignoring his question. I was about to enter the inn right in front of me before he came along "What's the rush?" he asked. I kept a blank face and I was resisting the urge to take out my mother's gun and using it on this guy if only it worked on humans and not just Akuma.

I walked around him and I tried to get inside the inn but he grabbed my arm "Come now, angel. Why don't you spend some time with me?" he asked. This guy is like 30 and he's hitting on a girl more then half his age. I did the rational thing, not really, and I screamed "Kya! Someone help!" I screamed with fake tears in my eyes. Some people came up to us and stopped the man from messing with me. The man was taken away and a woman came up to me "Are you alright, little one?" she asked smiling at me gently "Yes thank you" I said wiping away my fake tears.

She looked at me then at the inn "Are you a traveler? Aren't you a bit too young? Where are your parents?" she asked "I'm...looking for someone and I'm 13 so I'm not too young..." I said avoiding the topic on my parents "Are you traveling alone?" she asked noticing I wasn't talking about my parents "Yes, that's right" I said "Would you like to stay with me for today?" she asked. I shook my head no "I don't want to be a bother" I said.

She took my hand and I felt my gun vibrate lightly as if warning me 'An Akuma?' I thought "You won't be a bother at all, I'm sure my children would love to have someone their age to play with" she told me "I guess I don't have a reason to refuse, miss..." I said "Oh my name is Éclair" she said as she led me from the inn and into some alleyways.

I could no longer hear the sounds of the main streets. Éclair let go of my hand and stopped a few feet from me and began to laugh "I didn't think that it would be so easy" She said 'I knew it' I thought. She turned to me and she turned into an Akuma but this one was different. She looked like a French doll that was the same size as me but her face was deformed and the dress she wore was torn with blood on it.

She came closer to me and was about to attack if it wasn't for the fact I took out my gun and I shot her in the head as she was just inches from killing me. My top hat blew off my head and in the air. I ducked under as the Akuma fired at me and I ended losing a small chunk of the end of my hair. I fired again but I was hit across the stomach and thrown into the wall.

I stood up quickly and I used the wall as leverage to get above the Akuma. I landed on its head and I started to rapidly shoot it's head until it exploded and I was tossed in the air. I landed on my feet then I sighed as some blood hit me and I wiped it away with my free hand. I saw my top hat slowly land to the ground near me and I picked it up and put it on after dusting it off "That was...much faster then I thought" I said turning on my heels and walking away.

I walked back onto the main street and I walked over to the inn from before this time no one messed with me. I walked into the inn and over to where I can ask for a room "Are you...are you alone?" the woman asked. Her blonde hair was tied up in a bun and her green eyes shone like jades "Yes" I said not really feeling like talking to a woman who reminded me of Mother.

I've been so use to sleeping out in the wilderness that I didn't exactly trust humans. After I gotten a room and I walked up the stairs and into it. I set my backpack down along with the suitcase I received a few months ago on the floor next to my bed. I sighed and unstrapped the gun hoister from my leg and tossed it on the bed. I rubbed my sore neck then I touched my hair to feel it was now just an inch above my elbow.

I dug through my bag for a pair of scissors and I began cutting my hair so that it wasn't so bad looking. I placed the scissors on the table and I fell back onto the bed with my top hat falling off my head. I stared at the ceiling for a minute 'I'm close to finding it. The Black Order' I thought. I moved my hand and grabbed my bag then started to dig through it for something. I felt for something smooth and when I found it I pulled it out. I stared at the picture of me and my parents for awhile until I felt it was time for me to sleep.

~~Morning~~

I rubbed my eyes and looked out the window to see the sun was just rising. I yawned and got out of bed. I grabbed my suitcase and pulled out some clothes a simple white dress shirt, white coat with a red trim, a red skirt that went past my knees, and my usual brown boots. I picked up a brush and started to brush out my hair until it didn't have a ton of knots.

I stared at myself in the small mirror to see me but there were some cuts on my left cheek and my blue eyes showed something no child should ever have, was it the pain to see your parent's death or the pain of having to relive everything unable to see your old friends, who knows all I care about right now is finding the Black Order. I started to repack again and I double checked to make sure that everything was where it was suppose to be. I picked up my top hat and placed it on my head and re-strapped my gun hoister on my leg.

I picked up my bags and walked out the room and down the stairs. When I got downstairs the woman who gave me the room key was cleaning the area. She had this shine to her that others don't normally have. Was it the smile she had when she talked to me or was it her green eyes that reminded me of Sara's, who knows. The woman noticed me "Did you sleep well?" she asked "Yes I did. I have to leave now" I said not sure why I told her of my departure.

The woman seemed worried "Are you alright on your own?" the woman asked. I walked to the door and was about to leave without saying anything but I stopped and looked at the woman "Thank you...and don't worry about me" I said before I left fully.

~~2 years later, Somewhere in England~~

I shot at another Akuma and killed it easily "It's easier to fight at a distance but close range a gun is useless" I said. I finished the last one and I put away my gun. My white clothes were already dirty with some dirt but mostly Akuma blood. I watched as the villagers slowly looked outside and a man came up to me "Thank you, thank you! I'm the leader of the village and I thank you!" he exclaimed taking my hands.

I stared at him with blank eyes "It's fine, do you know why they were attacking you?" I asked. The man thought about and I noticed he was still holding onto my hands. I moved my hands free and I crossed my arms "It all started about a week ago when this traveler came and left a sword" he said "Where is it?" I asked. He led me to the black smith "Was there anything strange about this traveler?" I asked "Well we never saw his face but we did notice his green hair" the man told me "Anything else?" I asked "He was small like your height" he told me. I felt a vein pop on my forehead "I'm 15 so what if I'm small!" I shouted at him pissed off 'My growth spurt isn't for another year I hate being short!' I thought.

I stopped as soon as we stepped into the building "Is something the matter?" the man asked "N...nothing" I said. I walked ahead of the man and stopped in front of a rapier sword. It was in a white sheath. The hilt was strange since it looked like a rose wrapped around it, Italian style hilt. I picked it up and a warm feeling washed over me "This is it?" I asked "Yes that is correct" the man said surprised I found it on my own "...I'll take it from you. If you keep it you'll keep getting attack by those monsters" I said "Are you sure? I mean you're just a child it's more dangerous with you then us" the man said "It's alright and if you say no I'll just take it by force" I said.

I pulled out my brown cloak and I wrapped it around me and I put my white top hat inside my bag "If some people calling themselves Exorcist come...tell them the daughter of Clair Evans had destroyed the Akuma" I said. I smiled and I carried my new sword in my arms "Also if they asked about the rapier make sure to tell them I took it" I said.

I thought of something to mess with them "Is there anything else?" the man asked. I looked around for a paper and a pen when I found it I placed my rapier on the table and I began to write 'Here we go 'Exorcist if you can find my location in two years I'll join freely. Bye~' that should do it...how about a small drawing' I thought. I drew a chibi me with a white top hat. The chibi me was sticking her tongue out and she was pulling her left eye lid down. I grinned and handed it to the man who sweat dropped at my antics. I picked up my rapier and I headed out "Bye~" I said smiling 'Sara would be so proud. She'd love to do this' I thought giggling.

~~No one's POV, a day after Sakuya left~~

The man that showed Sakuya the rapier looked at the two men calling themselves Exorcist. He pulled out the paper Sakuya gave him "This is for anyone calling themselves Exorcist" he said. The men were cautious and one of them took it and read it "'Exorcist if you can find my location in two years I'll join freely. Bye'..." he said "Ah yes the girl also said she's the daughter of Clair Evans and she's the one who destroyed the Akuma" the village leader said. He shrugged "She also took the cause of the monsters" he said.

He turned and left the two stunned Exorcist. One of the men grabbed the village leader's shoulder to stop him "What did she look like? How old was she?" he asked "She had long light blue hair and blue eyes that was blank but when she received the rapier her eyes shined like a child receiving a present. She said she was 15 but she was short for her age" the leader said.

~~Sakuya's POV~~

I sneezed as I swam in the river far away from any villages and roads. I cleaned off my clothes of blood though it was hard since most of them were white. I rubbed my nose "I know its summer but I can't be getting a cold could I?" I asked. I floated on my back and I stared at the cloudless sky. I closed my eyes and started to hum a song Sara taught me. I think it was called Musician or something but I can't remember.

I dove under the water and I stayed there and looked at the fishes that swam in the water. Some came close to me and I smiled but I coughed and I started to head up to the surface. I gasped for air and I coughed out some water. I looked at my temporary camp "I think I should leave first thing tomorrow" I muttered. I got out of the water and started to wring out my long blue hair.

I picked up my towel and I wrapped it around my neck so that the water didn't get on my dry white dress. I looked at the fire to see it was starting to burn out. I picked up my rapier and I walked over to a dead tree nearby 'Might as well see how well this works' I thought. I unsheathed it to see a clear and reflective blade "Pretty..." I said looking at my reflection.

I swung at the tree three times and I sheathed my blade. When I did the tree fell into at least a dozen pieces. I looked between my rapier to the sliced up tree "Is that even possible?" I asked scared of my new weapon. I shook my head 'Don't worry about it, don't worry about it, don't worry about it' I thought. I picked up some of the wood and I walked back to the fire and I dumped them all down in it. I sat on a rock near the fire and I watched as the wood burned 'How much longer? How much longer until I find the Black Order' I thought.

~~A year later~~

I stared at the boy who was standing in front of me. We were in the woods a distance away from a nearby village "Exorcist, eh? I was wondering when one would find me. I've avoided them for 6 whole years and someone finally found me" I said giggling at the end. The boy looked to be the same age as me if not maybe one or two years older then me.

He had long blue hair tied in a high ponytail and blue eyes. His blue hair reminded me so much of Father "I'm Sakuya Evan. What's your name?" I asked watching as he unsheathe his katana. My rapier gave off a soft hum, if that's even possible 'So you want a challenge do you?' I thought staring at it. I unsheathed my sword as well "How about a fight before you drag me away?" I asked "Hm" he said "My, what a grouch" I said holding my left hand on my cheek.

I saw a tick mark on the boy's head "With my Mugen..." I heard him "Eh?" I asked confused. I saw his katana glow "Eh?" I asked again. I jumped back and landed on a tree branch. I looked at where I was minutes ago to see the boy was standing on front of where I was and his sword was in the ground where he swung "How scary" I said.

I jumped out off the branch again and landed lightly in front of the boy "Kanda-dono!" I heard a shout. We tore our eyes from each other to see a man in a cream colored coat "Who's he? Reinforcements?" I asked. I re-sheathe my rapier "So boring especially if there's someone nearby. Meet me here again tomorrow when the sunsets. We'll have a fight but bring no one" I said. I turned and walked away. I smiled knowing that the boy, Kanda I assume, will listen.

~~Tomorrow an hour before sunset~~

I sat in a tree eating an apple as I waited for Kanda. My rapier hummed again 'So you sensed Kanda's katana?' I thought to it. It hummed again and when I touched the hilt it was giving off some heat 'You must be happy' I thought. I leaned back against the tree and I tossed the apple core away from me and into some of the bushes.

I jumped down when Kanda appeared "So samurai you ready for the fight?" I asked "Let's get this over with" Kanda said unsheathing Mugen. I smiled 'I fight against a normal human. Not a fight for our lives this is a nice change' I thought. I unsheathe my rapier and I sliced the air a few times. I held my sword in front of me blocking Kanda's attack "Nice try!" I shouted.

I kicked at Kanda but he jumped away from me. I ran at Kanda and I attacked him but he parried my attacks. I jumped back "Long time since I've had a fight against a normal person. Akuma are entertaining but it's a battle to the death" I said smiling. I walked towards Kanda who stood his ground. We started to attack again in almost a pattern. Attack, block, duck, swing, kick, attack, duck and repeat everything again.

~~Two days later~~

Kanda and I stood in front of each other panting "Geez, two days of fighting non-stop. I like your ambition" I said grinning. Kanda looked at me "You're not bad...for a girl" Kanda said. That pissed me off "What's so bad about being a girl?" I asked shouting at him. Kanda took this chance to attack but I jumped in the air landing in a tree.

I lost my footing and I slipped backwards hitting the ground hard making me drop my rapier. I sat up "Ow ow owowow, that really hurt" I said. Something sharp was lightly pressed against my neck and when I looked up I saw that the katana was pressed against my neck. I chuckled lightly "Well you win. I guess I'll have no choice but to join the Black Order" I said.

Kanda moved his sword away from my neck and I stood up. I looked at Kanda to see that he was already walking away but he stopped and looked at me "You coming or not?" he asked. I blushed lightly "I'm coming! Please wait for me!" I shouted running after him 'I guess this is another adventure just waiting for me' I thought. I smiled and I jumped on Kanda's back "So what the Order like?" I asked as he just continued to walk but I saw his hand just twitching to use Mugen on me. He ignored me and I found this boring so I jumped off and started to walk next to him 'This will be very fun. Very fun indeed' I thought.

Me: Thank you for reading

Sakuya: Ah oh um please review –blush-


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 the Black Order and a Weird Mission Part 1

~~Sakuya's POV~~

I was dressed in a white button up shirt and black dress pants and my things were next to me. I stared at the Chinese man in front of me "You're Komui Lee?" I asked not believing it "That's right!" he exclaimed. I don't believe this man was the supervisor for the Black Order in Europe but now I know why I couldn't find it. I was going the wrong direction the entire time!

I looked around to see a messy office with a large amount of books "Ano..." I heard Komui. I gave him a sideways glance "You're name?" Komui asked "Sorry, Komui-san. My name is Sakuya Evans" I said looking at him fully "You're parents are, I believe, Clair Evans and Fuyuki Takahashi" Komui said "That's right" I said not knowing where he was going with this "You're mother was an Exorcist, did you know that?" Komui asked "I found out when she died" I said and I pulled out her gun "This belongs to her. It can kill Akuma but not humans" I said.

Komui looked at it and was about to take it from me but I pulled it out of his reach "You're a equip type" he said still trying to get it from me "Huh?" I asked and he managed to take the gun from me "Hey!" I shouted trying to reach for it "Equip type is the most common of all Anti-Akuma weapons" Komui told me "Okay, now can I have my mother's gun back?" I asked holding out a hand.

Komui gave it back to me "And your actual Anti-Akuma weapon?" Komui asked and I held up my rapier. I unsheathed it and Komui examined it but not getting too close "Okay then! Time to see Hevlaska!" Komui said excited and he started to drag me somewhere after I sheathed my sword. I tried to get him to let go but I don't know why but he was even stronger then me.

We were suddenly on a lift and it started to move down "Where are we going?" I asked leaning against the rail "To check your Innocence" Komui said almost looking cool "Innocence?" I asked quietly. I thought about it for a while but when we stopped five lights turned on to reveal five people sitting down. They started to talk about how Innocence was God's power and how they found another one.

I ignored what they were saying, including Komui, but when I was suddenly lifted into the air I panicked slightly. I turned to see a person, I think, but I could only see her nose and mouth and she was huge "What is this?" I asked "I-Innocence" the woman said. Hands touched my rapier and my arms. It felt weird and as if someone was looking into my mind "K-Komui-san?" I asked "Don't struggle you'll only make it worse!" I heard Komui 'I'm gonna kill him' I thought "So Hevlaska does she satisfy you?" I heard Komui.

I tried reaching for my gun or rapier but my arms were firmly stuck to my sides and I couldn't move. I stopped struggling hopping that I could get free soon 'I hate you Komui-san' I thought. Hevlaska came closer to me until our forehead touched "Three percent...twenty percent...forty five percent...sixty three percent...seventy percent...eighty nine percent...you're able to synchronize with your weapon is eighty nine percent...there is another" Hevlaska said this time it was the gun. I waited until she said the number "...eight two percent..." Hevlaska said. I was placed down back onto the platform and I sighed in relief 'Hevlaska's not a bad person' I thought "Sakuya Evans, you're the one who knows the true song...the singer the one who can help complete the song" Hevlaska said "Sing...singer?" I asked confused.

I heard amused clapping behind me so when I turned around I glared at Komui who was smiling "Hevlaska's predictions are always accurate but a little confusing" Komui told me "Can I punch you in the face?" I asked holding up a fist "Exorcists who join have to be examined by Hevlaska, those are the rules" Komui said ignoring my question "Then say so in the first place!" I shouted at him.

I sighed and leaned against the rail again "Who's the creator of the Akuma?" I asked "Hm? You don't know?" Komui asked. There was a long silence and I scratched my cheek and I looked at Komui in embarrassment with a slight blush "...I just fought Akuma. I didn't really gather information on how they worked. Plus I didn't think it was a good idea to just up and say to a random stranger if they know anything about Akuma" I said "So you're the type that's all force but no brain" Komui said and I gave him a well aimed punch to the face. I glared at his fallen form "I didn't want to kill myself, baka" I said closing my eyes to stop glaring. The Great Generals said some things that I half heartedly listened 'So bored' I thought.

~~Much later, new room~~

I sat on my new bed as I changed into a large dress shirt for bed "This place is creepy" I muttered. I sat down on my bed and looked at the ceiling 'I guess this is my new home' I thought. I grabbed my bangs and pulled them back out of my face and I used two large hair pins to keep them out of my face "Ah, I wish Ren told me more about this world" I said grabbing my sword and a cloth to polish it.

I heard a knock at the door "Yes? Come in its unlocked" I said sitting up. The door opened and a girl with long green hair tied in twin tails with purple eyes came in. I put my elbows on my knees and looked at her "I heard from Nii-san that there was a girl Exorcist and I wanted to meet you" the girl said "Nii-san?" I asked "I'm Lenalee Lee, yoroshiku" Lenalee said "Yes nice to mee-...WHAT? You're Nii-san is Komui?" I asked in total shock 'Her name was also mentioned in the book' I thought "Yes that's right" Lenalee said.

I got up and stared at her face much to her discomfort. I stared at her hard "I never would have thought that a cute girl like you would be related to that man. You two look nothing alike" I said "We get that a lot" Lenalee said. I back away and I sat back down on my bed to resume polishing my sword. Lenalee and I talked for a while until she felt it was time to leave "It was nice talking to you Sakuya-chan" Lenalee said "You as well, Lenalee" I said.

~~Morning~~

I yawned tiredly as I got dressed in a plain dress shirt and slacks. I stretched slightly then I reached for my brush. As I gone through my morning routine there was a knock at the door "Sakuya-chan are you awake?" I heard Lenalee's voice on the other side of the door "Yeah, give me a minute to come out" I said "Okay" I heard. I grabbed a thin black ribbon and I tied my hair back in a partial ponytail.

I opened the door and smiled at Lenalee "Good morning, Lenalee-san" I said "Morning" she said back. I finally got time to notice she was noticeably taller then me "Lenalee how tall are you?" I asked "Hm? 5 foot 4, why?" Lenalee asked "You're younger then me right?" I asked "I'm 15 if that's what you mean" Lenalee said "I am older" I muttered. My current height is 5 foot 1 and I really feel short and useless right now "I can't believe I'm shorter then you" I muttered and Lenalee giggled. I looked at Lenalee with a pout "Don't worry Sakuya-chan I'm sure you'll grow taller" Lenalee said "Sure but I'm sure I'll still be shorter then you" I said "Don't worry so much about it" Lenalee said. It was a bit late but Lenalee showed me around the Black Order.

~~Much later~~

I really liked the training room and Lenalee and I were heading to the cafeteria when I bumped into someone. I almost fell over if the person didn't grab my arm to stop my fall. I looked up to see a boy with green hair and eyes but he had a slight feminine look to his face. He wore a Finder's outfit, found out from the one that was with Kanda.

I stood up straight "Thank you, um..." I said "Ash Valor, I'm a Finder" he said smiling. I turned slightly red "I-I'm Saku-Sakuya Evans" I said. Lenalee looked at me in confusion and I pushed her ahead "W-well w-we'll see you a-again, V-Valor-san" I said practically running away.

~~No One's POV~~

When Sakuya ran away with Lenalee to save herself from embarrassment Ash smiled amused "So that was the new Exorcist. Was she the one who found the sword I left?" he asked out loud. Ash turned and continued walking 'Not like I could really move as much with that sword anyways. It kept pulling me in the most random directions...what happened during the week I got sick anyways?' Ash thought.

Ash paused as he looked out the window "I can remember a voice and I passed out. Next thing I know I'm back at the Order and people kept saying I've been here for three days but four days before they suddenly lost contact with me" he said. Ash tilted his head slightly 'I feel like I'm forgetting something important' Ash thought as he continued on his way. Ash unknowingly passed by a certain samurai who in turn ignored him.

~~Sakuya's POV~~

I glared at the food in front of me as Lenalee pestered me about why I wanted to leave so badly earlier when I met Ash. I turned away "You don't need to know" I said. I picked up my chopsticks and started eating my Japanese style food "At least a hint?" Lenalee asked. I paused briefly but still continued to eat ignoring what Lenalee asked.

After a long time I finally gave up "Fine, fine" I said putting down my bowl. I leaned one elbow on the table and held my head in my hand as Lenalee stared at me expectantly. I sighed lightly "Those green eyes was like staring into...an old friend's eyes. Besides that he looks a lot like my last crush" I said 'Minus the green hair' I thought.

I stood up and dusted off my clothes "So you've had a crush on this boy for so long?" Lenalee asked standing up as well "Well, yeah. He was my best friend's brother. He was kind and considerate" I said nostalgic. I walked out the cafeteria and back to my room "So how did he look?" Lenalee asked "Well like his sister both their eyes were an emerald green and his hair was messy dyed black. I kept teasing him saying it looks good on his to his embarrassment" I said smiling.

I stopped and leaned against the rail and Lenalee did the same next to me "One day when I was 13 and he was 20...I confessed my love for him –I leaned back further-. Even as he blushed and smiled he said he couldn't return my feelings" I said pulling out the ribbon in my hair "That's so sad! If it was really love he would have wanted to be with you no matter what!" Lenalee exclaimed.

I turned to look at Lenalee with a smile, it wasn't sad but one of understanding "Lenalee, even if it was love. He couldn't be with me, not because of our age difference, but because he was to be wedded to another. I told him one month before the wedding" I said. I giggled slightly remembering the bride's face when she was caught spying "The bride didn't seem to mind the confession saying it was really romantic. In fact when the two had a child I was named the godmother. I'm sure my godson would have loved to meet his father" I said turning my body so that I was leaning against it "What happened to him?" Lenalee asked a sad expression on her face.

I released the ribbon in my hand and watched it flutter downward "He was killed. My last love had been crushed by an avalanche" I said. I looked upwards "I'm sure my godson has grown into a fine young man and his father would have been proud" I said. I looked at Lenalee "Don't worry. His wife hadn't tried to bring him back to life and my godson was too young to remember him. She has to live for her son now. Things like that are in the past. No matter what you do you can't change it. She has no wish of returning her husband to this plane of life" I said and Lenalee gave a relieved face.

I touched Lenalee's shoulder and I gave her a blank face "Lenalee, if your friends, family, and those you cared for died or disappeared what would you do?" I asked "I'd go and find them but if their strong enough then I'm sure they'd come back on their own" Lenalee asked. I walked past Lenalee "Even in times of darkness one must stay strong to protect those who need it" I said repeating my true parent's words just before I walked down the hall.

~~Next day~~

I was in the small amount of forest that was at the entrance of the Black Order, not the water way but at the top of the cliff. I swung my sword around trying to practice in peace and quiet "One...two...three...one...two...three..." I said and with every number I swung down. I wore a tight sleeveless white shirt and shorts. I turned my body right and dug my right heel in the dirt so that I was turned 180 degrees.

I had aimed the tip of my blade to a man's neck. I looked up from the neck to see scared green eyes with green hair falling into them. I slowly backed my sword away and sheathed it "Sorry about that Valor-san. It's advised not to sneak up on me when I train" I said. I leaned my sword against a nearby tree and I stared at Ash as ran my hand through my hair "So why did you come here?" I asked crossing my arms "Well Evan-san you see...um...how to I say this?" Ash asked himself "Just spit it out and don't call me Evan's" I said picking up my sword "Okay, Sakuya, no one warned you about Komui-san have they? If they haven't you should be careful not to try anything he gives you or what Lavi gives you" Ash said. I blinked "Lavi?" I asked "He's another Exorcist. Spiky red hair, green bandana, an eye-patch on his left eye, a green eye, and I think he's two years older then you" Ash said.

I turned and picked up my gun that was hanging off the tree branch on a strap hoister. I turned off the safety then pulled the slide to load the gun. It was a bad habit since I kept thinking it was a real gun from my true time. I didn't need to do it since all I got to do is pull the trigger and 'bullet's' come out "That's an interesting gun. I've never seen anything like it" Ash said "My mother's gun was always interesting" I replied.

I aimed a shot at Ash but it only made the hair near his left ear move up by the wind and he froze "Don't be such a girl. This only kills Akuma, it can never kill a human" I said. I pointed at my left temple uneasily and I was about to pull the trigger but Ash ran forward and pushed my gun away from me. Both of us toppled over and I landed on my back harshly and Ash right on top of me "Ow" I said. I sat up and Ash did too and I blushed at the close range our faces were at. I roughly pushed him away from me "What the hell? Why'd you tackle me?" I asked heat rising to my face.

Ash was embarrassed as well "I thought you were going to shoot yourself" he said. I picked up my gun and I pointed it at his forehead then pulled the trigger. Nothing happened to him except his hair was blown where a bullet should be "See no harm. It shoots out a bullet but it only seems like air to humans" I said. I pulled the trigger on myself and only my hair was blown "Don't do that then! I thought you were going to commit suicide!" Ash shouted flustered.

I laughed slightly as I stood up "Don't be a baby. So anything else?" I asked "Tomorrow there's a mission for you" he said "Thanks" I said as the green haired boy left "Call me Ash, Sakuya!" I heard before he was too far away. I laughed slightly then I aimed my gun and hit a tree but it was physically damaged leaving a long mark "I never said anything about plants" I said quietly. A single leaf fell from the tree and I pulled the trigger twice hitting it leaving one on the edge and on the side "I'm so glad I put keen eye. For special abilities" I muttered. My eye narrowed slightly and I shot right above me and a black robot that had bat like wings fell, broken and very much destroyed "Komui!" I shouted looking up at the large amount of bat winged robots. All flew away before I pulled the trigger on them "Damn that man" I said ruffling my bangs.

~~Later~~

I kicked the door to the Science department "Komui! I'm gonna kill you!" I roared in anger when I found out why he was spying on me thanks to a Finder and from a boy named Johnny. I walked around my shoes thumping against the ground and all scientists moved away from me as I had my sword out. I was still dressed in my training clothes and a small towel was around my neck.

I found the man and I pointed my sword at his face "You're just asking for a death wish" I said "Now Sakuya there's a reason for this" he said. I could obviously tell he was scared and I smiled at him sweetly "Then please. Tell my why" I said "Well to...gather information about you. Yeah that's why" Komui said "Then what did you gather?" I asked "Well you're on par with Kanda" Komui said "The Finder put that in his report and I'm sure Kanda did as well" I said still smiling.

I edged the tip closer to his face "One more lie and you'd be buried six feet under" I said "Um...you're in love with Ash-kun" Komui tried. I pulled my sword away to his relief. I then kicked him across the face sending him flying into the bookshelf and the books crushed him "AND STAY DOWN!" I shouted pissed off.

~~Next day~~

I sat next to Kanda both of us pissed off and angry, me for yesterday and Kanda no idea. Ash was standing right next to me "For your mission both of you will investigate the disappearance of men" Komui said and I was completely confused "Why is that?" I asked. I was smug about the bandage on Komui's face but I felt slightly guilty.

Komui pointed on the map "There's a city right here. It started about three weeks ago but all Finders we sent had gone missing. The last Finder to go missing was Ash's older brother" Komui said and I looked at Ash. He was sad and looking downward at the floor his eyes unfocused "But luckily before he went missing he sent in a detailed report on what happened. So far what we can gather is that only the men disappeared one by one. Only the women weren't affected. The men were ages 15-20, even those from other cities and countries" Komui said "So you want us to go and investigate and hopefully see if it's an Akuma's doing" I said.

"That's correct. Ash will take on the role of a noblewoman while you, Sakuya take on the role of bodyguard. Kanda can do what he likes. Here take this as well" Komui said tossing me two bottles. One was blue with a male sign the other was grey labeled growth "Both made by me. The blue one will turn you male temporarily the other will help with your short stature" Komui said "Why isn't Kanda or Ash playing bodyguard while I'm a noblewoman?" I asked "You have the mindset of a normal woman. I trust you won't get seduced by another woman. Unless you prefer women" Komui said. At that I didn't feel guilty for giving Komui an uppercut. I huffed and walked out the room first to get ready.

~~Town, Name unknown~~

I stood next to Kanda and Ash uncomfortably dressed in a black male coat that went to my knees showing black slacks. My hair was shoulder length, cut by Ash –I cried-, and pulled into a boyish partial ponytail. My eyes were rounded and gave off an innocent like look but I was taller than Ash, standing at 5 foot 5 him at 5 foot 4, but shorter then Kanda, no idea his height but I think he's about 6 feet.

I looked at Ash with teary eyes "Tell me why I took Komui's experiment on the train" I said "Well we can't have you appear a girl when we enter the city" Ash said. I pouted "Then tell my why you're dressed as a girl" I said. What I said was true Ash was dressed in a green and white Victorian styled dress and his hair was under a long green wig.

I looked at Kanda to see he looked the same as usual "Why isn't he dressed like a normal person?" I asked "Kanda's too scary" Ash said. As soon as we entered the city I took on the persona of a bodyguard standing up straight holding my sword in my left hand. Ash smiled up at me like a girl and I noticed all the stares all three of us were receiving, mostly from women both Kanda and I, and men for the little green haired boy or currently girl.

Even if I was uncomfortable with the stares I endured them for the sake of the mission. I took Ash's hand and led her away to the hotel with Kanda right behind us "Sakuy...Saku-kun please slow down" Ash said. I slowed down from our fast pace and looked at Ash with a raised eyebrow 'Well at least it's still part of my name' I thought "Yes, my lady" I said acting like a perfect gentlemen 'I should really thank Sera for forcing me into the old school plays' I thought.

Around me I could hear the excited whispers of women and the sad and pitted one of the men "Look isn't he just adorable? And the way he treated that girl, what a man" "Poor boys coming here was a mistake" "What I wouldn't give to kiss that light blue haired boy" "Another victim of Miss Venomania" now the name caught my interest. I turned and bowed to Ash "Please excuse me a moment, Lady Ashley" I said making Ash angry. I leaned down and I put my mouth near his ear "Don't blow our cover, Ash" I said.

I moved away ignoring the undignified shout from Ash. I walked over to a group of men and women, women my age and men very much older then me "Excuse me gentlemen, ladies, I believe I heard one of you mention the name Venomania. Can you please tell me about it?" I asked politely while smiling. The women looked at me dazed with a blush while the men grunted in affirmative "We never seen the women but everyone suspects is it one" one man said "With all the men disappearing and at a certain age it'd be easy to figure that out" another said "Hopefully a handsome young man like you wouldn't get seduced by a naughty girl" one women said.

The smile on my face didn't disappear but I was very much annoyed and I'm sure if it was an anime you'd see a vein mark on my forehead. After some polite chatting for a minute, for the men, and polite yet annoyed smiles, for the obvious women "Thank you very much for the information. I'd be sure to tell my companion and my lady" I said.

I turned smile dropping into a serious face as I walked back to Ash to see Kanda no where in sight "So, my lady, where is Kanda?" I asked not dropping the act "He left saying it was annoying. Saku-kun, did you find anything?" he asked tilting his head cutely. I smiled at him then put my arm on his shoulder to lead him to our hotel "Too many ears. Miss Venomania may be around" I whispered to him.

When we were about a block to the hotel a woman bumped into me and I knocked her to the ground. I let go of Ash's shoulder and I helped the woman up. Her hair was a long orange and looked like it had the sunset braided into it her hair and her eyes was white as if she was blind but she stared directly into my eyes so she couldn't be blind "I'm sorry. Please forgive my rudeness for not paying attention madam. If I was I would not have dirtied your dress" I said truly feeling bad.

Her dress was beautiful with a stunning lavender base with long sleeves that was definably made of silk 'An expensive type of clothing. She must be very rich' I thought. I pulled a handkerchief from my pocket and placed it on her left cheek that had a smug of dirt "Your face is dirty. Please accept my deepest apologies" I said "N-No it's fine sir! It's my fault for not moving" she said flustered. I kept the smile on my face as I put my hand back on Ash's shoulder "Thank you for forgiving me, madam. Now if you'll excuse us" I said leading Ash away once more.

~~Venomania's POV?~~

I stared at the light blue haired boy's back as he walked on with his female master. I licked my lips at the thought of the boy "What a cute boy. Just my type too" I said quietly. I flipped my hair over my shoulder "But that girl will have to go. She'd only be a pest in obtaining that boy" I said. I paused a second after realizing that the boy didn't even look my way when he walked on 'How is that possible? All men are to fall for my charms. None can resist them unless. He's in love with his master' I thought. I glared at the green haired girl 'Just like the other woman who took my first love right in front of my eyes! I won't let this one do as she pleases. I'll take him just like I took him from her' I thought. I slowly followed after them 'This one will either die or disappear forever' I thought.

~~Sakuya's POV~~

A shiver ran down my spine after I explained the situation to Ash in our room. Well actually his room since I'm right across from his room. Ash froze as well and rubbed his arms uncomfortably. He was dressed in a pair of pajamas but his wig was on the nightstand "What's wrong?" I asked "Feels like someone's cursing me and they want me dead" the boy said "Must be Madam Venomania" I said "Don't call her that. She's nothing more then an Akuma" Ash said angry "Tell me about your brother" I said knowing he didn't want to talk about the woman who took his brother "Well we're not related by blood but we consider each other family" Ash said.

He lifted his legs onto the bed and hugged them resting his head on his knees "His name is Alex Terrance. He's older then both of us but he sees me as a little brother" Ash said and his eyes showed disappointment "Do you like him?" I asked wondering if Ash was gay. Said boy turned bright red and looked at the ground with a cute blush "Y-yeah...I've been in love with him. Alex can only see me as a younger brother he's still hung over his last lover" Ash said.

"What's he like then?" I asked "He's really nice to me but to others he's rude. When it comes to a job he's crueler then cruel. But when he smiles at me or at something my heart just beats faster. I love him so much that it hurts me" Ash said. I stood up from my chair and in once swift motion I pulled a blanket around Ash's body then I hugged the warmly wrapped boy. I was on my knees so that I was slightly shorter than Ash.

I felt Ash's arms wrap around me and I moved my head so that he was looking at me. I smiled softly "Even if that love hurts, even if you feel he doesn't love you, even if he's with another as long as you see him happy aren't you happy?" I asked. Ash's eyes started to tear up and he buried his head on my shoulder. I moved so that I was sitting next to him "I-I would! I love him so much th-that I want him to be happy" Ash's muffled voice came near my ear.

I rubbed his back in small circles hoping to soothe the boy. I felt guilty for asking him something so personal but I was so curious "I promise I'll save him. We just need a plan" I said. Ash slowly let me go his face red in embarrassment. I smiled at him 'So cute. I feel as if Sera were right here' I thought. I stood up and I walked to the window to look down at the street "When should Kanda come back?" I asked "He should be back soon. He only wants to get this mission over with so he must be searching the town" Ash replied. I could see the same girl I bumped into earlier "Hm?" I said quietly leaning down closer to get a better look 'What's she doing here?' I thought.

I walked to the door "Sakuya-san? Where are you going?" Ash asked "I'm gonna check something real quick. I might be back late but I should be back within two hours" I said "Okay" Ash said quietly. I looked at him and I handed him my gun and hoister "Keep this with you. I don't know if I will be back in time so I want you to use this to protect yourself" I said "Are you sure?" Ash asked "Completely" I said walking out the room.

When I walked outside the inn the girl didn't notice me yet and when I walked up to her she looked at me then turned red in embarrassment. I smiled at her politely "Can I help you miss?" I asked "Um. I was wondering if you'd like to accompany?" the girl said "Then please tell me your name and I shall walk you home" I said "My name is...is Alice Lavenders" Alice said "Then Lady Alice. My name is Saku Takahashi, allow me to escort you home" I said.

I held out a hand for her and she took it shyly but I felt electricity run through my fingers and my head is slightly foggy. I touched my head with the hand Alice touched "Is something wrong?" Alice asked worryingly. My sword nor gun vibrated so she couldn't be an Akuma "No just a slight headache. I must have over worked myself" I said re-reaching for Alice's hand. The electricity increased as I held her hand but she didn't seem affected so it must be my imagination "So Mr. Takahashi what is your occupation?" Alice asked.

"I'm a bodyguard for Lady Ashley" I said "How long?" Alice asked "My entire life. I've been trained as a bodyguard since I was a young child" I said "Was it hard?" Alice asked. I thought about it for a while and I slightly noticed we were heading out of town and into the woods "I personally didn't think so" I said. My head was getting even foggier and I was starting to have trouble breathing. My sword was starting to heat up and it felt like it was burning my skin through my clothes. I released Alice's hand and I leaned against a nearby tree 'Thank god I left my gun with Ash' I thought.

I pulled at my collar releasing a few of my buttons "Are you alright?" Alice asked. I can see an underlining in her eyes like lust "W-Who are you really?" I asked. Alice gave a twisted smile and her eyes no longer showed innocence instead held an unknown emotion. I fell onto my knees and I tried reaching for my sword but I couldn't even move my hand 'Ash...Kanda...help...' I thought.

Alice touched my shoulder and the electricity increased and I started to lose myself. I felt like reality was starting to fade from me "Y-You're Miss Venomania" I said vision so unclear that it was like I was blind "That's what people call me" Alice said "What a-are you?" I asked "Human just like you but I made a deal with an interesting object" she said. I backed away when she tried to touch my face "D-Damn you" I said passing out.

~~Ash's POV~~

I looked out the window worryingly "Sakuya's late" I said. I poked her gun and I flinched when I felt an insane amount of heat when I touched it. The door opened and I looked up at it only to see a pissed off Kanda "Oh, it's only you" I said turning back to the gun "Where's the newcomer?" Kanda asked "She went out about three hours ago but she hasn't come back yet" I said.

I poked the gun again and I flinched "Kanda is it normal for equip type Innocence to radiate heat?" I asked "That's impossible, stop talking nonsense" Kanda said "Touch the gun then" I said giving him a blank stare. Kanda gave me a strange stare and he tried to pick up the gun only to drop it as fast as he touched it "What the hell?" Kanda shouted. I stared at the gun "I wonder if it's because Sakuya's in danger?" I asked "Did she say when she'll be back?" Kanda asked "An hour ago" I said. I tried to think of why she left so suddenly and I remember seeing her look out the window before she left "I think she saw someone outside then she left. She didn't say who though" I said "Useless" Kanda said leaving. I looked out the window "Sakuya please be okay" I said.

~~Sakuya's POV~~

I opened my heavy eyes and I turned on my side "He woke up" I heard. I looked through my hair to see a man with dark blue hair and gold eyes "W-Who are you?" I asked my throat hurting. The man didn't answer instead he pushed a glass of water against my lips and I slapped his hands away causing him to drop the cup on the ground breaking it "D-Don't come near me" I said.

I gripped the front of my shirt and the man rolled his eyes. He picked up another cup and poured water into it "Here if you don't drink you'll get sick" he said holding it out so I could take it myself. I took the cup and pressed it to my lips slowly drinking the water cooling my burning throat "How do you feel?" he asked "I'll tell you once you tell me your name" I said "Alex Terrance" Alex said "Do you know Ash?" I asked looking at him in slight shock "? Yes he's like a little brother to me" Alex said. I kept quiet so Alex took this chance to leave.

I leaned back on the bed I was in "Here am I?" I asked then I sat up suddenly and looked around "My sword? Where's my sword?" I asked panicked. I didn't see it anywhere and I was mentally panicking "Do you want it back?" I heard. I looked at the door to see Alice "Alice?" I asked "Yeah! It worked!" Alice exclaimed. She ran up to me and hugged me "O-Oi what worked?" I asked.

Alice looked up at me with a smile "Saku do you love me?" Alice asked "Hai" I said my mouth speaking for itself. My vision was blurring again 'Why did I say that? What happened to me?' I thought "Will you do anything I ask if I give it back?" Alice asked "Yes" I said "Then entertain me for the night" she said. My vision came back to normal and I stared at her confused "? Entertain? How, I don't know any tricks" I said. Alice face palmed "Then how about you keep me company?" Alice asked "For a walk?" I asked and she was steadily getting annoyed.

"Never mind. This one's too innocent to actually try anything without feeling guilty" Alice said looking off to the side. I blinked at her a few times 'I have no idea what she's talking about' I thought. Alice stood up "When you train can I watch?" she asked. I nodded 'I still have to complete my mission so I can't risk upsetting her' I thought.

~~Next morning~~

I sat up on my bed as I woke up early morning "Saku!" I heard as the door opened suddenly and a weight was added to me "Good morning" I said slightly dazed from just waking up. Alice smiled up at me and she was carrying my sword in one hand "Will you be practicing?" she asked "Yes, I need to train everyday" I said lightly pushing Alice off my midsection.

I moved my legs to the side of the bed and I ruffled my hair trying to shake the feeling of sleep from me. I stood up and walked to the bathroom to get ready. I locked the door behind me then got undressed. I was uncomfortable with being naked in a male's body but getting stuck with a certain pest was better then this. I sighed and gotten changed in a tight black sleeveless shirt and blue pants. I picked up a brush and started to comb out my short messy hair.

I didn't look a girl at all in face I looked more like my real dad then my real mom right now "Sera wouldn't have to deal with this crap. God if she ever finds out when she dies that I turned myself into a guy willingly she's going to have a field day" I muttered. I walked out the bathroom and Alice was no where to be seen but my sword was on my bed. I shook my slightly as I picked up a hair tie and tied my hair back in a partial ponytail before picking up my sword.

I walked out my room and I saw many people, all guys, from ages 15 to 20 even slightly older. I blinked in surprise (I'm just going to use Vocaloids since I'd be easier for me, I wouldn't have to make up so many names, and they probably wouldn't be mentioned again in this story) "Ah, it's the new kid" one said walking up to me he had brown hair and red-brown eyes "Hey, what's your name?" another asked, white hair and teal colored eyes. I was feeling claustrophobic with some of the boys surrounding me.

I was sure I was the shortest person here 'I don't feel good' I thought backing up until I hit the wall "Hey you're scaring the poor boy. Back up" I heard. I looked up through my bangs and I saw Alex walking over here "Come on, we just want to get to know the kid" the brown haired guy said "Meito, Piko, Dell, Len, back away from him" Alex said again. I walked through the ones I assume was Meito and Dell when there was an opening "Hey!" I heard but I continued to walk. I opened a door that led outside and ignored the footsteps following me "Hey! Wait up!" I heard.

I stopped and pulled out my sword holding it just centimeters from someone's neck. It was the brown haired boy behind him was a blonde haired boy "Meito you're very unlucky" the blonde said. I moved my sword and sheathed it "What do you want?" I asked standing in a relaxed position yet I was prepared to fight if I must "We just wanted your name" Meito said "Saku Takahashi" I said "Saku, huh? I'm Meito and the blonde his Len" Meito said grinning.

I nodded slightly "So what's with the sword?" Len asked "My occupation is bodyguard" I said "For?" Meito asked "For...for..." I said but I couldn't remember. I placed my left hand against my forehead covering one of my eyes "Who was it? Who...was I suppose to...protect?" I asked confused. Len and Meito exchanged a look as I crossed my arms "Don't worry about it so much, Saku" Len said.

He stood in front of me and I hand to look up slightly to make eye contact with him 'He's definably taller then me' I thought "Eh? I thought so" Len said putting a hand on my head "What?" I asked "Alice-chan chose an interesting person this time" Meito said moving next to me as well leaning down slightly and his face was in front of mine "Huh?" I asked "He has a feminine look don't you think?" Meito asked Len "Yeah and he styles his hair like I use to" Len said "Would one of you please explain what your talking about?" I asked.

"Do you think he'll look good in a dress? Or maybe in a kimono?" Meito asked Len again ignoring me. I snuck away to train as the two continued to talk forgetting about me. I sighed as I made it to a place with a few trees nearby. I saw two people 'Great' I thought "Isn't that the kid you had to carry here, Gakupo?" the one with blue hair asked the man with long purple hair "He looks fine" Gakupo said.

I turned to leave but someone grabbed me from behind "What a cutie!" I heard. I felt sick to my stomach 'I swear when this mission is over I'm never dating for the next 5 years of my life' I thought. I swung my elbow back to hit flesh and I was let go. I turned to see a blonde boy with blue eyes "Len?" I asked. The person looked up at me.

"Sorry?" he asked "Ah, you're not Len" I said seeing the difference between the two. This guy's hair was a shade darker then Len's and looked slightly more orange not to mention some of his hair covered his left eye "Not a problem to me. I'm Len's older brother, Rinta" Rinta said. The blue haired boy and Gakupo were already nearby "How are you doing?" the blue haired guy asked "Better then before, I lost the urge to throw up after getting surrounded. Not to mention I don't have a headache anymore" I said.

"That's good. I'm Kaito, I hope we get along" Kaito said smiling. Gakupo stared at me "A swordsmen?" he asked "Yes, I'm still in training though" I said "Would you like to fight?" Gakupo asked. I nodded "I don't see why not. It's been a while since I fought against someone" I said. Gakupo smirked "Don't expect me to go easy on you" he said "Don't expect me to go down without a fight" I said back.

Anyone could see the electricity between the two of us, Gakupo's arrogant smirk and my steady gaze. Kaito stood in between us "Now, now, you two behave. Why don't we go to the training grounds?" he asked "Fine by me" I said "Then follow me" Gakupo said "I'll join you" Rinta said following along.

~~Much later, after the fight~~

I fell to my knees and I stabbed my sword into the ground to keep me from falling over. Cuts and bruises all over my body, my hair a mess and the hair tie fell out long ago "You're pretty strong" I said panting. Gakupo was the same way as me "You're not bad yourself" he said "Agh! I lost my money!" Rinta shouted angrily. Gakupo and I glared at the bystanders who involved Rinta, Kaito, Meito, Len, and Alex.

"Don't bet on who'll win!" I shouted "If you aren't quiet then leave" Gakupo said. All of us heard clapping "Yeah! You're both so cool!" we heard a female voice. We looked up at the window to see Alice smiling "Alice" I said quietly. My headache came back with full force. I fell over holding my head "S-Saku!" I heard 'Remem...who...are' I heard.

"W-What?" I asked 'Don't forget you're Sakuya Evans now' I heard again it sounded so familiar but I couldn't put my finger on it "Saku are you okay?" I heard "W-Who are..." I said "Saku? Saku come on don't pass out now!" I heard but everything went black.

~~Time: Mystery~~

I grunted as light hit my closed eyes "Hey...you awake now?" I heard "C-Close..." I said but my throat hurt "The blinds?" I heard and I nodded slightly. The light no longer hit my eyes and I slightly opened them. Everything was blurry "Hey, Saku" I heard by my side. I turned to see Rinta, Meito and Len "W-What?" I asked trying to sit up but Len stopped me.

"Don't get up on your own. Great, someone tell Alice Saku woke up!" Meito said then shouted. Rinta hit the brown haired man "Don't shout" he said "Here drink this. It's water" Len said as he helped me sit up. Something was pressed against my lips and I drank slowly until the glass was pulled away from my lips "So how are you feeling?" Rinta asked.

I glared at him "Like shit" I said throat still hurting "You should. We had to bandage your cuts while you were in dreamland" Meito said. I gave a questionable face "You've been asleep for two days" Rinta said. I tried to get up but failed miserably 'I remember now. I'm Sakuya Evans, I can't forget that. I'm here for a mission damn it' I thought. Rinta and Meito helped me up off the ground "Careful, Alice said this might happen so we had to give you anesthetics" Len said "Why?" I asked quietly looking at the ground.

"If we didn't you might have tried to train or something" we heard. All of us looked up to see Alex "A-Alex" I said "Yeah? Hey, after the anesthetics wear out do you want to go to town with me?" Alex asked me. I grunted 'I have to find Kanda and Ash to tell them what I found out' I thought "I'll take that as a yes. I'm bringing others too so don't expect to be left alone" Alex said 'Damn they probably saw right through me' I thought.

~~Town~~

Before we left for town Alice managed to convince the others to put me in one of her dresses. I glared angrily at Rinta who only gave a grin in response. There were others with me just as Alex said. Rinta, Meito, Dell, Meito, Len, Piko and Kaito, my sword was taken away and put somewhere in Alice's house but I don't know where. I sighed as I tried to pull the ribbon out of my hair but someone grabbed my wrist "Don't" Piko said "Grrr, why am I in a freaking dress?" I asked.

"Well, you're the only one who disappeared from this town so we need you to be in disguise" Dell said bluntly. I stepped on both the silver haired boy's feet before walking past them "That's so mean Sa-chan" Meito said. I ignored him as I walked and I somehow managed to disappear in the crowd 'Thank god. Now all I have to do is find Ash or Kanda either would do' I thought.

~~Ash's POV~~

I was depressed about losing Sakuya "It's been three days get over it" Kanda said "Sorry" I said moving some of the long green hair over my shoulder. Kanda was pissed off at Sakuya and at me, mostly me since I didn't follow her.

I saw a flash of light blue and I thought I saw Sakuya "K-Kanda" I said grabbing his sleeve "What?" he asked but I didn't look at him. I pointed at a girl with short light blue hair wearing a dark blue dress with a white ribbon in her hair "Isn't that...Sakuya?" I asked. The girl stopped and looked around and her eyes met mine.

~~Sakuya's POV~~

I sighed in relief as I saw Ash and Kanda together. I ran over to them but an arm grabbed me around the waist "Ep" I said. I turned my head slightly to see a pissed off Alex "Ah, hahaha" I said laughing slightly with a sheepish look "Saku" Alex hissed "...sorry?" I asked "Not good enough you idiot!" he shouted at me. I pouted "Saku?" I heard behind me.

I turned around to see Ash looking at Alex then me in shock "A-Ash" I said. I waved my arms around "I can explain!" I said turning red. Kanda looked pissed at me as he pulled me away from Alex glaring at the other man "What do you think your doing?" Alex asked glaring back at Kanda "Taking back an idiot" Kanda said "Hey!" I cried undignified. Ash held me back as I tried to punch Kanda "I'm gonna kill you, Kanda!" I shouted trying to break free. I saw the others running in this direction "Alex, Saku!" Len shouted. Ash still held me back as I tried to attack Kanda "Release Saku this instant, girl" Alex said to Ash.

I stopped fighting and Ash stood in front of me arms out to protect me "I'm not letting you take my friend!" Ash shouted "Ash" I said quietly. Someone pulled me back "Alex lets go" I heard. I looked up to see Dell holding both my arms at my side "Dell" I said "What do you think your doing?" Ash shouted looking at Dell with an angry face. I looked at the ground "Just stop" I said and everyone was quiet. I looked up through my bangs at Ash who was close to a breaking point "Ash...I'm sorry but...I can't go back" I said and Dell let me go. I walked past Ash "I know who Venomania is" I said quietly as I passed Ash "Saku..." Ash said looking at me. I smiled at him "Sorry, again" I said. I grabbed Alex's arm and pulled him away and the others followed.

~~Alice's house~~

I sighed as I walked through the door "Welcome back how'd it go?" Alice asked. I walked past her depressed heading to my room. I bumped into someone "Sorry" I said quietly not even looking at who I bumped into. I walked into my room and immediately changed out of the dress into one of the more normal clothes for men.

I sighed as I plopped down on my bed "I'm so sorry...Ash" I said quietly. I fell back into the soft bed and I think I'm forgetting something. I suddenly sat up 'Crap! I forgot about Komui's experiment that made me a guy! I'm going to turn back into a girl in three more days!' I thought. I felt sick to my stomach right now "I left it back in my hotel room too" I said slapping my forehead.

Me: That's the end of that. Sorry for such a long break I've been so busy that I hadn't had time to post any chapters. Sorry again, Please Review.


	4. Chapter 4

Me: Well to answer the question about who Sakuya would end up with I think it'll be an OC x OC but that'll change to a D gray man character with Sakuya. It's a surprise why but I'll be sad~

Chapter 4 Completion of the Mission, Guilt, a New Recruit, and Yet Another Mission

~~Sakuya's POV~~

I stared and stared at the ceiling. Tomorrow I'd turn back into a woman and everyone would find out...unless I escaped 'But how? I got my sword back and I've been killing time fighting with Gakupo-san until today. I need to find a way to get to town to report in or at least until I can grab the formula' I thought. I can hear a commotion outside my room and I went to check only to find a tied up Kanda and Ash, as a boy 'What are they doing here? I thought they were in town!' I thought panicked.

I walked out and Len and Rinta both draped their arms on my shoulders "We found the pests that were bothering you in town. We found the boy saying his sister left" Rinta informed me "Really now?" I asked not bothering to get out of the blondes grasps. Ash noticed me and he had this relived look on his face "Saku!" he shouted. Everyone looked at me and I stared at him blankly and I tried to resist rushing up to my comrades and helping them out.

"You know them?" Alex asked me pulling me out of Rinta and Len's grasp. I looked up at him with half lidded eyes "I know them" I said. Alex stuck his face in front of mine and I tried to keep a blush down 'Ignore it, ignore it, ignore it' I thought over and over but a small tint of pink was on my cheeks "You...look more like a girl" Alex said to me.

I hummed and pushed past him and towards Ash and Kanda. I knelt down to their eye level keeping my eyes half lidded "So strange. I didn't think you'd appear just like this" I said poking Kanda's forehead "Should we kill them?" I heard Piko's dull voice "No" we heard a feminine voice. All of us turned toward the hallway to see Alice holding a doll in her arms. It was strange and gave me strange vibes 'What is that?' I thought.

Alice walked closer towards the tied up men. Alice put a hand on my shoulder then leaned down to look at them "The one with long hair is cute but...this one reminds me of that woman" Alice said glaring at Ash 'This isn't good' I thought feeling a small amount of electricity. Alice stood up straight then grabbed my arm pulling me up. I froze in shock when Alice suddenly kissed me right on the lips 'EW! GROSS!' I thought shell shocked at the fact my first kiss was with another girl.

"OI! What are you doing?" Ash shouted clearly angry. Alice pulled her lips away then hugged me possessively "This boy is mine~. If you're his master then you must be related to that girl, right? Then I don't like you. Good-bye, come on Saku~" Alice sang dragging me away. I was too shocked to responds and some of the guys gave wolf whistles as we passed by.

We walked through corridor through corridor, hallway through hallway. Passing many doors and going down many stairs. I was finally out of my freaked out shock "Alice...where are we going?" I asked. Alice didn't turn around as we walked down darkened hallways "Your punishment" I heard her voice darker. I felt scared and my body wouldn't respond to me at all right now. I heard footsteps behind me and I turned to see it was Rinta following.

"Alice, he doesn't know the rules" he said and Alice stopped walking "Do you defy me?" she asked not turning around once "No but no one had told him the rules" Rinta said his hands in fists that were shaking in...anger? I looked between Alice and Rinta until Rinta walked closer grabbing me and pulling me behind him. Alice turned and I saw her lavender eyes glow in a dirty white color and the doll's face, it was a freaky pink rabbit, smiled turned into a grin but I thought it was my imagination.

Alice lifted her arm then slapped Rinta on the face and he didn't move an inch just staring at Alice "You will not defy me!" Alice hissed her voice growing even darker. Rinta's hand that was gripping my own started to hurt slightly "I will take he-his punishment instead" Rinta said his voice shaking slightly "...You will not take anyone else's punishment again!" Alice hissed her teeth starting to resemble fangs 'Again? Rinta did this before?' I thought staring at Rinta's head.

Rinta turned and started to walk off with me being dragged behind him but Alice grabbed my other hand and Rinta stared at her with eyes filled with passionate hatred "He is going with me!" Alice hissed "Saku will not...If you're going to punish someone it will be me later on. I'm taking Saku with me to town to return the green haired boy" Rinta said grabbing Alice's wrist and forcing her to let me go.

Alice laughed slightly "Fine then but don't think I won't give him his punishment. You will not take it to save someone or he will be killed" Alice said. Rinta shook in anger then started to rush slightly as he pulled me along. I kept quiet until Rinta dragged me to my room where Alex was waiting and Kanda was still tied up while Ash was standing free of bindings "He was about to be 'punished'" Rinta said with distaste to Alex.

"...We should take all three back to town and let them leave" Alex said "I agree. We've already been punished at least twice but...these three won't make it" Rinta said looking away. I stared at him then at his hand that was holding mine "Rinta, let go" I said. Rinta looked at me with a confused face then I raised the hand that was holding mine.

"Ah, sorry" he said but he didn't let go. Alex rolled his eyes while Ash stared at him wondering something. Kanda seemed pissed off at all this and I stared at everything like I normally would "Rinta..." I said quietly still wondering what I saw just a while ago. Rinta turned to look at me slightly and he gave me a smile that I returned but it wasn't a genuine one.

~~Town~~

Rinta and Alex left us in town and Kanda grabbed me by the front of my shirt "What were you doing, new kid?" Kanda asked "I was stuck in that mansion the entire time. I couldn't leave without my sword" I said holding it up. Ash tried to be the peacemaker in this situation but he wasn't having much luck "A-Anyway Saku how are you feeling? That Alice girl kissed you..." Ash said trailing off while I went into a disgusted depression after remembering what happened to me.

"I lost my first kiss...to another girl...someone please kill me" I said leaning against the wall for support "What did you find out?" Kanda asked. I shook my head violently a few times "I'm not dating for another year. Anyway ignore what I just said. I believe it was the strange doll Alice was carrying when you first saw her. You know the white rabbit doll. I think that's what we're looking for" I said.

Both boys stared at me as if I was crazy "Think about it. Neither my gun nor sword warned me about an Akuma at all. It radiated heat instead of vibrating. Ash did my gun began to heat up at all?" I asked "Y-Yeah an hour or two after you left" Ash said. I nodded slightly "My sword as well. When Alice touched me my head got foggy and it felt as if electricity was pulsing through my body. I forgot almost everything except my name and when I got my sword back I remembered everything. I think Innocence is protecting us from whatever Alice used to control and bring Rinta and the others under her control" I said.

Ash seemed to be having a hard time believing that "What about Rinta, I think that's what you called him, and Alex? Both of them helped us escape and you saw the hatred in his eyes didn't you?" he asked "...I didn't think of that but I remember Rinta saying he'll take my 'punishment'. But Alice wouldn't let him saying 'I won't allow you to take another's punishment, again' or something along those lines. Maybe the more hatred you have for her the less control over you she'll have" I said.

"That's possible but what if she is an Akuma?" Ash asked "If she was she'd have killed everyone in that mansion when she had the chance" I said "So..." Kanda said "She might be possessed by something. It might have granted her greatest desire but she gave up most of her control over her body" I said theorizing. Kanda turned and walked away "Kanda?" I asked.

"If you're just going to talk then I'm leaving" Kanda said. I nodded then turned to Ash "I need to think of a plan to defeat Alice without harming the others" I said "...Sakuya it's possible that it might hurt you but I have a small idea" Ash said. I heard him out and it was a great plan "Yeah we'll try that. I won't need the formula then but by some cloth bandages as soon as possible" I said and Ash nodded before leaving me alone to think. It was a risky plan that might not work but it was probably the only idea that we had and I didn't want to have Kanda do it since he is 100 percent male and he can be tricked like the others.

~~The Next Day, Alice's Mansion~~

I walked back to the mansion on my own while Kanda guarded Ash grudgingly but I told him unless he wanted to be a play toy let me deal with it. It took much preparation last night that was very painful but it should be worth it. My clothes were similar to the ones I usually wore but it was a white suit with a red rose in the breast pocket.

My chest was flat and my height was still the same even my hair. I paused at the door and I can hear something inside and I didn't like the sound of it. I opened the door slowly and I can smell blood but it wasn't a whole lot but it was enough to get my attention. Everyone was in a circle around something and in the center I saw Rinta injured and bloody but he wasn't losing too much blood but he was bleeding "Saku!" I heard Alice's voice.

Alice pushed her way past everyone else and Rinta stared at me shocked "You fool!" he shouted at me. I ignored him briefly while Alice hugged me "You came back" she said happily "...Yeah..." I said. I closed my eyes and did what need to be done. I heard a gasp of pain then I opened my eyes again to see the short dagger imbedded in Alice's chest, caused by me the dagger I hid in my pocket.

Alice backed away from me and she stared at the dagger in her chest "I'm...so sorry" I said but I did my job. Everyone's eyes glazed over for a moment even Alice's then their eyes were gleaming in a normal way "What the..." I heard along with many other comments. I sighed in relief before I took off my jacket and got rid of the bandages covering my chest "Finally I can get out of these things" I said using my actual voice. I loosened the bandages until I can actually breathe.

Alice stared at me shocked as she fell to her knees "Y-You're a woman?" she asked "I am" I said "B-But I saw your chest before...You were a man" she said still shocked "All thanks to a formula that transformed me into a man temporarily" I said. All the men seemed to realize where they were after a while then slowly left one by one not taking a second glace at Alice but they stopped to say good bye to me while I stared at Alice's pained face. Rinta stayed where he was at and his brother helped him up.

When the two passed by me they didn't look at Alice once "Thanks for this, Saku. If that's your real name" Rinta said. I smiled at him "The name is Sakuya Evans. Exorcist of the Black Order" I said "And the name Takahashi?" Len asked "My father's last name" I said "Then we might meet again, Sakuya-chan" the two said smiling. Rinta winced in pain as they walked and I turned back to Alice to see the doll slowly making its way towards her. I pulled out my gun then attempted to shoot it if it wasn't for Alice grabbing my wrist "D-Don't touch it...That doll is precious to me. The last thing...he gave me..." Alice said before she fainted.

The doll stopped moving and my gun gave off a small heat but it was just mildly warm not enough to burn me or anything. I felt really guilty for what I did to Alice while I picked up the rabbit. I growled as electricity flowed through my body "_Hehehe~ I'm caught~. I can't move very well without my host awake~. Don't let her die~_" I heard as the doll moved slightly before it stopped moving all together while the mouth disappeared. I shook my head and stuffed the thing in my jacket pocket after I put it back on. I turned to the bleeding Alice and I noticed her blood was turning purple but it stopped after a while "Taking the dagger out may be dangerous but if it stays in then it'll be fatal" I muttered.

~~Later~~

After an hour I managed to save Alice's life but Ash, Alex, and Kanda seemed pissed off at me for some reason. The doctor checked over Alice for me to make sure there wouldn't be any permanent damage. I stayed with Alice in her room while the doctors forbid the men from entering as not to cause damage and possibly kill Alice.

I stared at the strange doll that I held in one hand "Such a strange little thing you are. What was that voice I heard before...was it you?" I asked but there was no reply. I saw the mouth beginning to show again but it was small but it started to grow but it grew small again. This continued on for a few minutes until I sighed and placed in on my lap "Alice are you awake now?" I asked.

Alice didn't move "I know you're awake" I said lying. Alice opened her mouth slightly and was about to say something "...Why...?" she asked quietly "Why did I save you? Why did I let you live? Why am I here? Or is it why was I here in the first place watching over you?" I asked a series of questions. Alice kept quiet for a while and I suspected that she wanted all of them answered.

"I saved you because you're not the one at fault. I let you live because you are human. My companions and I were sent here to deal with Akuma. I'm here right now because you have to answer some questions for me" I said leaning back slightly. My hair was still short but it was growing much faster now it touched my shoulders almost an inch past them and I tied it in a low ponytail letting it rest on my right shoulder.

Alice opened her eyes then looked down at her chest touching where I stabbed her "You could have let me die" she said "I could have but I didn't" I said not taking my eyes off her "Then why stab me in the first place?" Alice asked closing her eyes again not moving her hands. I kept silent for a moment "If you were near death or believed you were about to die then you hold over the others would have disappeared" I said "That's right. My rabbit does it. She gave me power and she was given to me by someone important" Alice said.

"This rabbit talks to you, doesn't she?" I asked patting its head "She does, can you hear her? You're the first person other than me that can hear her voice" Alice said "_Hehe~ She's special~. I like her~_" we heard as the smile/grin on the rabbit's face grew. Alice smiled slightly before she sat up not wincing once "Abyss likes you" Alice said. Abyss, the rabbit doll, suddenly floated out of my lap and it stared at me in the face.

"...That's plain creepy" I said bluntly and Abyss flew towards Alice making crying sounds. I heard some words like 'she doesn't like me' or 'she's so mean' from the doll. I felt my sword heat up slightly and I fingered it "Is your doll, Abyss, Innocence?" I asked "_Abyss doesn't know~_" Abyss said singing and I pulled my sword out slightly "W-What Abyss is trying to say is she doesn't remember!" Alice exclaimed panicked I might slice her doll.

I shook my head but I didn't fully sheath my sword "Then who gave you that doll?" I asked. Alice frowned and Abyss looked up at her "He died...during one of Abyss' punishment games" Alice said "When?" I asked "A week before you came" she replied "Why?" I asked "H-He got angry at me and Abyss took over and when I came to he was dead. A-Abyss didn't care but I told the others and most of them got angry at me, mostly those he was close to" Alice said sadly. I shook my head "It's possible but...you can be a conductor of Innocence" I said.

Alice and Abyss, though I couldn't tell with the doll, gave me a blank stare. I sighed then began to tell them as much as I know about Innocence, which wasn't much but enough for Alice to get the idea. Abyss floated around spinning in circles before it stopped sitting on the side table "I-I can be a conductor?" Alice asked shyly similar to the way when we first met. I nodded "That is your choice. Will you accept?" I asked offering her a hand from where I sat.

Alice hesitantly looked at Abyss then at my hand before taking it "I-I ac-accept" she said. I smiled as Alice took her hand back and I did the same "Now tell me, what are Abyss' ability?" I asked. Alice tilted her head to the side and I began to see some type of emotion in her eyes "U-Uh she can, she can..." Alice said unable to answer "_Abyss can create mini portals to store things~! Abyss can also move on her own as long as Alice is awake~_" Abyss said with a small smile.

I frowned at Abyss while Alice gave her a grateful smile. I stood up "Then I'll inform my superior about you and to expect another Exorcist" I said. I felt a hand grab my sleeve and I looked at Alice to see she was blushing while she looked anywhere but at my eyes "...Thank you...for saving me..." Alice said so quietly that I barely heard her.

I sighed "You're welcome but please be sure to apologize to my companions" I said. Alice pouted as I got out of her grip and I head towards the door. I paused as I was about to walk out "Make sure to rest" I said before I finally did leave. I walked towards the waiting room only to find Alex and Ash sitting next to each other "Where's Kanda?" I asked with my hands on my hips "He went to report the mission was half a success" Alex said crossing his arms "No, it was a complete success. Alice is an Exorcist but her Innocence controlled her then she should have controlled it" I said leaving to find Kanda.

~~Train ride, few days later~~

Alice was fully healed but there were some bad things about it "Let Sakuya go this second!" Ash hissed at Alice who was holding Abyss as usual. Alice seemed to gain more confidence and she seemed attached to me to my confusion. Alice stuck her tongue out at Ash who seemed more pissed off. We were standing in the hallway as Alice said she didn't like Kanda and I couldn't leave her alone as she kept a tight grip on me.

Alice hugged me and I ignored it as I fingered the hilt of my sword. I was pulled towards Alex away from Alice and Ash "You two need to stop fighting" Alex said "You know I only now noticed but there are four A's and one S" I said and everyone stared at me "Abyss, Ash, Alice, Alice and my name Sakuya. All four of you have the same beginning letter" I said and Abyss giggled getting what I meant.

"The Innocence doesn't count as a human" Alex said bluntly and Alice turned her glare towards him. I shook my head then turned to leave them alone not wanting to join Kanda even if his scariness kept Alice away, I just don't see what's so scary about him. I found an empty area and I hid here until our stop arrived.

~~Black Order~~

My hair had returned to its original length as soon as we arrived back at the Order and I grew taller but only to five feet five inches. I began to wonder why I didn't wear the Exorcist coat like every other Exorcist instead I wore the white outfit and top hat I had 'died' in. I sat right next to Kanda while Alice kept away from him and Ash and Alex didn't cause a commotion around him.

I saw Komui waiting for us and when we stopped I got out first escaping before Alice could hug me or something. I wasn't running away though, I wanted to continue training since I haven't had much of a chance while Alice was healing, I repeat I WAS NOT RUNNING AWAY! I passed by Lenalee who I said hi to real quickly before I got to my room closing it behind me.

I collapsed on the ground exhausted, okay maybe I was running away but I didn't want to get hugged and almost kissed by another girl, the exact girl who stole my first kiss as a boy! I sat on my bed taking off my top hat "I'm so tired~. I swear I'll just sleep and train in the morning" I muttered rubbing my sore shoulders not in the mood to train. I stopped to stare at my sword and gun and I remembered what Alice told me before we left as we were alone.

-Flash Back-

Alice stood in front of me holding Abyss "I'm joining...not because you saved my life but...to wash away the guilt I have since I allowed Abyss to openly attack people. I'm guilty that I was weak to control Abyss" she told me. Abyss just giggled then said some things that we ignored "Then train and protect the weak. Train to defeat Akuma, Exorcists enemy" I said.

Alice grabbed my hand and I raised an eyebrow at this "I-I also...hope to be a good partner to you as another woman. D-Daisuki!" Alice exclaimed kissing my cheek. I froze on the spot at this 'Not again!' I thought freaking out. I backed away from Alice "W-What?" I asked "_Abyss loves you~_" Abyss said and I think that she's controlling Alice's emotion to do this 'I hate you, you stupid doll' I thought. I turned and slowly walked away ignoring Alice/Abyss' attempts to get me to respond to her feelings.

-Flash Back Ends-

I fell backwards on my bed and closed my eyes 'Too tired. I'll deal with it in the morning' I thought. I kicked off my boots tossing my sword and gun on the chair but I didn't bother to change my clothes as I just closed my eyes slowly drifting to sleep.

~~Morning~~

I yawned tiredly as Komui called me up in the middle of the night "Please tell me that this is for a mission _not _with Alice" I said. Komui grinned and I pulled my fist back and he stopped grinning to hide behind his clipboard "You're not going with Alice but with Kanda on another mission. It seems you don't fight with him unless it was for a spar. That's good not many people can deal with Kanda" Komui said.

"Where and why?" I asked "You'll be heading to southern Italy. We have received reports of a bird that can sing and heal any wounds no matter how bad they may be but a sacrifice is in order" Komui said "What is it?" I asked "The sacrifice is time" Komui said "Time?" I asked confused how someone can sacrifice time "Time as in their time they have to spend with the bird's owner's daughter. She's a sickly child and not even the bird can heal her" Komui said.

I took a book with the information before I left avoiding Alice at all costs. When I arrived at the waterway Kanda was already waiting and he glared at me and I just stared blankly at him back. The Finder wasn't one I recognize at all but at least this would be a peaceful mission, the first one I'll actually get.

~~Somewhere in Italy, on the Road~~

I sat dressed as a normal traveler, thankfully as a woman, but I kept my normal clothes in my backpack yet I still did not receive an Exorcist coat. I was beginning to think they'd never give me one and Kanda was dressed as he usually was. I kicked behind me almost hitting someone that snuck up on me. Kanda and the Finder looked at me while I stared at the person who was looking...down?

I screamed holding my skirt down 'Forgot I was wearing one' I thought glaring at the person. I growled with small crocodile tears in the corner of my eyes "I hope you die!" I hissed. The person, a boy the same age as me with brown hair and pinkish eyes, held his hands up with a blush on his cheeks. I slapped him a few times before I turned walking past Kanda and the Finder who started to talk with the boy.

I growled at him as he led us to town where the healing bird was at. The boy's name is Rain, strange name if you ask me but then again Japanese people name their kids after the weather sometimes. My sword and gun didn't vibrate or heat up so Rain isn't a threat 'Too bad' I thought fingering my sword. Rain seemed to tense up while I looked away innocently as all of us walked towards the village as we can now see.

Me: This is it, Thanks for reading

Sakuya: Please Review~


	5. Chapter 5

Me: Thank you for the offer AnimeVamp-san but I'm going to refuse your offer. I'd be an inconvenience for anyone to be my beta because I just post chapters at random and I don't want to annoy anyone because of it. I'm most likely not going to choose a beta and just continue to post when a chapter is done after reading once or twice.

Chapter 5 the Bird and the Truth

~~Sakuya's POV~~

I kept an eye on Rain as we entered the town. I separated from the men to wander around on my own. I headed towards where the 'bird' should be as my gun heated up slightly as we got closer and closer. The house was very large and I knocked on the door. A man in his fifties opened the door "Ah, are you here to be healed?" he asked "Yes and no. I was hopping to ask you some questions about your 'healing bird'" I said.

He let me in and I was led to a living room and I sat down and my weapons started heating up more and more. A man led a small girl in, her hair was a very shiny platinum blonde and her eyes were pure ink black that was so beautiful, in his hand was a small bird cage and inside was a pure white dove. He sat the little girl down in front of the bird and he turned to me "So what was it you'd need?" he asked.

"Can you heal this wound?" I asked lifting up my sleeve and pulling it up to show that my arm was pure black. I was hit by an Akuma on the way here and I'm still suppressing the effects, I'm lucky I didn't die if I didn't shoot my arm a few times with my gun even though it hurt like hell. The little girl smiled and she ran out the room.

"Ah, sorry about her she's shy but I've never seen her smile at a stranger just by meeting them. Anyway, Whitey please sing for her" the man said. I closed my eyes as the let out chirps and it sounded nice but if there were more then I'd be very beautiful. I could slightly hear someone singing it was a sad song and I opened my eyes once all sounds stopped.

I looked at my arm to see it was fully healed and there wasn't a trace of blackness "How long?" I asked "A week or two should do it" the man said 'He doesn't know...' I thought. I nodded "I'll have to inform my companions but I'll return soon" I said getting up. I found Kanda and the Finder in an inn talking with Rain "Sorry for the wait. Looks like it's the real thing" I said showing them my arm.

Kanda nodded "I want to wait a while before we act. I want to have more information about this 'Healing Bird' before we do anything. I also want to know about the person singing as the bird was" I said ignoring Rain "You mean the old man's kid? The girl just arrived about three years ago and the man just adopted her. Actually the old guy hasn't given the girl a name yet" Rain said leaning his elbows on the counter.

I leaned against it thinking 'Then the girl has no connection to that man...' I thought opening the book that held the information for this mission. I flipped through a few pages and I noticed it said two years ago that the 'Healing Bird' but there isn't much about where it came from "When did that man get the bird?" I asked "About five years ago. He said he won it in a poker match" Rain said. I closed the book tossing it to Kanda "Read the page where I did the doggy ears. I'll see you guys in a week or two. I gotta do the time for the healing" I said.

~~Three days later~~

The little blonde girl had gotten attached to me and lately I've found myself being pulled along by her almost all day long. She couldn't be older then 12 and she was two feet shorter then I was but I don't see why Komui said the girl was sickly to me she was perfectly healthy but the old man confirmed that this was the first time she was this energetic.

I gave her a piggy back to town, after being given permission, I went to the inn where Kanda and the Finder were waiting "What should we call you?" I asked "Most people give me random names so you can just call me what you like" she said "...Utau...in my native tongue it means to sing and it's a girl's name" I said "Okay! You know, big sis? I'll take that name from now on!" Utau shouted happily as I let her off my back.

I smiled as I watched Utau run into the inn and I saw her annoying both Kanda and Rain. I covered my mouth with my hand to stop my laughter "I'll kill you!" Kanda shouted causing me to regain all seriousness and I sent a flying kick to his head. I landed on my feet as I held both hands on my hips "**Kanda! This is the girl the old man is taking care of! I prefer to complete this mission without killing any normal people!**" I hissed in Japanese. Kanda got up and glared at me "You wanna go, pretty boy?" I asked fingering the hilt of my rapier.

I know I started the sparring match with Kanda but...how the hell was I suppose to fight with Utau not letting go of my leg. Luckily Kanda didn't try to attack me like this as Rain and I tried to the kid off. I can't fight like this at all it's not my style to fight while having someone hold onto me. I sighed before I placed a hand on Utau's head.

"Utau...this is a spar meaning we're not going to kill each other" I said "Really?" she asked looking up at me teary eyed 'Cute' I thought "No, we're just getting rid of...some extra anger. Don't worry as soon as the fight is done I'll make you a big cake" I said. That got her off fast and I gave her to Rain to watch while Kanda and I fought.

~~End of the fight~~

I sighed as I lost yet again "How the hell do you keep beating me?" I asked as I had him help me up, read as forced by threatening him. I smiled slightly as I rubbed some blood off my cheek. It was good fight, not as long and fun as the one when we first met but sill a good fight. Utau started fussing over me and I just told her it was just a few cuts and that I'll be fine.

I managed to get Kanda a few times but he still managed to get the tip of his blade at my throat at the end of the fight. We went back to the inn and we gotten our cuts cleaned and bandaged though Kanda kept refusing but I hit him on the head and started to do it since no one else was. Utau and I went back to her house and I left her in the care of the old man before I went back to the inn.

~~Later, night~~

I sat on one of the beds as Kanda was meditating on the ground. The two of us shared a room because there wasn't another one free, as most people who came are the sickly who give up their 'time' to be healed strangely enough I've been with Utau for the last three days straight so I'm wondering how they got treated yet not have to spend time with her.

Most times when a customer arrives she'll disappear for a minute or two before coming back. I prefer not to be placed in a room with a stranger so I'd rather stay in a room with Kanda. I preferred to lay sleeping against the windowsill with a leg hanging down as the moon shines down on me. I've gained many strange sleeping habits after being on the road most of my life "Kanda, what do you think about the mission?" I asked.

"Nothing special" Kanda said breaking out of his meditation. I nodded "I still think there's something wrong with it. The bird appeared five years ago and the girl three years ago yet the bird only showed the ability of Innocence after three years after it appeared. Shouldn't it have showed the ability from the beginning?" I asked. Kanda didn't answer at all so I just went into the bathroom and I changed into a white nightgown. I tied my hair up as I walked out and I tossed my clothes on a chair before I sat on an empty one.

I turned my head towards Kanda and I shook my head 'I still don't understand' I thought twirling a few strands of hair in between my index fingers. I turned my head and upper part of my body to look out the window. The moon started to come out from behind the clouds. I hit my forehead against the cool wood of the table. A few strands of hair fell into my face as I turned my head.

'Sara...Are you doing okay now, all alone on your own after I died?' I thought. I closed my eyes resting my head in my arms "You're going to catch a cold if you sleep there" Kanda said "I'm not really sleeping. I'm just resting my eyes" I said. I think I heard Kanda snort as I opened one of my eyes to look at him. I smirked before I grabbed a book out of my suitcase placing it on the table. I grabbed a blanket and I draped it around my shoulders before I sat back down. I looked towards Kanda to see he was still meditating so I opened the book and started reading and I think I fell asleep in the middle of reading it.

~~Morning~~

When I woke up I was sleeping in the bed. I yawned and I then realized I was sleeping in a bed 'Guess Kanda or the Finder put me in bed when I fell asleep' I thought. I had gotten dressed in a white blouse, long grey skirt, and black laced leather boots. I lifted my skirt up to my thigh so I can strap my hoister on with my gun in it.

I dropped my skirt before I turned towards the mirror fixing my bed hair. I stopped and I moved closer to the mirror as I lifted my hair away from the area near my ear. There was a small black cross there but it was starting to fade 'What is this?' I thought trying to wash it off. It didn't come off so I just gave up. I grabbed my bracelet on the side table and I put it on before I smiled at it. I moved some hair out of my face before I grabbed my rapier and I left to spend the day with Utau.

~~Later~~

Utau and I were playing the piano in the parlor, well she was I just plain sucked at it as the only piece I could play was the jumping cat really quickly. I clapped my hands in amusement as Utau finished the song "That was really good, Utau" I said smiling. Utau and I spent time together until another customer arrived. The old man was holding the bird in his hand and I followed as Utau went off somewhere.

I leaned against the wall near the door as I observed the man that came in, left arm completely purple. He wasn't an Akuma so it was safe but that didn't mean I was going to drop my guard anytime soon. I heard someone singing before the bird did so I left the room in search for the source. I stopped in front of the door right next to the other room and I opened it slightly to see that Utau was singing with her eyes closed.

My eyes narrowed when I saw her glow slightly and black crosses started to appear around her neck right where her throat was at. I closed the door and I went back to the other room to see that the man in question was staring at his arm in amazement as I leaned against the wall again.

The song ended a minute later "Amazing. The doctor said that my arm would never be healed but this bird! It truly is a miracle!" he said. I watched the interaction between the old man and the customer "Don't worry about it. Since someone else is already giving up their time you can just pay for the treatment" the old man said 'This is getting suspicious' I thought crossing my arms.

"Oh, is it that young lady over there?" the man asked looking towards me. I pushed off the wall and faked smiled "Yes. I'm sorry if this is an inconvenience" I said. I didn't drop the act even when Utau came back pulling me away towards the parlor where we continued to mess with the piano. I didn't get any reaction from my rapier or my gun so I'm not sure this really is the work of Innocence.

~~Three Days Later~~

My time had been spent, though I didn't do much except spar with Kanda for the last few days with Utau watching, so I was going to talk with the old man about the bird and about Utau. I didn't realize until now but I didn't even know the man's name so I was starting to get suspicious. I sat down in front of the man as Utau sat down next to me and the bird was on the table in its cage.

"Sir, I thank you for healing my injury but...About your bird. I suspect it hold's Innocence an Accommodator of Innocence" I said "Innocence?" he asked "Yes, it hold's the power of God. Innocence is used to fight against the Millennium Earl and his Akuma. Akuma are humanity's enemy and are created by the Millennium Earl" I said. I rested both my elbows on my knees and I laced my fingers together.

"They are created from human souls. The Earl chooses those who've lost someone dear to them and promises to bring them back. When that person shouts the name of the loved one the machine used, the skeleton will kill that person and it'll wear their skin. The Earl has total control over them. It's an Exorcist's job to destroy Akuma to protect humanity" I told him.

The old man started laughing "Young lady that's a very funny story but I'm afraid that I can't give up my bird just like that" he said "Then how about your adopted daughter? I suspect she might be the true Accommodator with the bird as the Innocence?" I asked. I watched the man's reaction "That's preposterous! I will not allow you to take her! Leave! Don't come back!" he shouted.

I stood up and left but I was halfway out the door when I stopped "If you don't let us take them then you'll be targeted by Akuma. Do you truly want that?" I asked not turning around "I don't care! Leave!" he shouted. I walked out the door closing it behind me. I walked towards the inn 'That could have gone better' I thought. As expected I got chewed out by Kanda and when I called Komui I got scolded.

I held Kanda back by his ponytail stopping him from moving as I talked with Komui "I know, I know, stupid move but I didn't want to cause a commotion by stealing the thing" I said "_Well you could try to convince him another way_" Komui said "Komui...what did you do?" I asked wearily. I was hung up on so I just put the receiver down "That could have gone better" I muttered. I pulled Kanda along ignoring all his cussing in English and in Japanese.

~~Night~~

I couldn't sleep so I just lay in bed staring up at the ceiling. I had both hands behind my head as I thought about what I could do to get this mission completed. I sat up and I walked out the room heading outside after slipping on a pair of flats and putting a shawl around my shoulders. I didn't grab my gun or rapier but I was just going to go stare at the moon for a while.

I sighed pushing long strands of light blue hair out of my face. The scent of roses came out of no where then suddenly something hit me in the back of the neck. My eyes widened slightly before they slowly closed and I fell to the ground blacking out.

~~Somewhere~~

When I opened my eyes my wrists were above my head with chains holding me up in mid air and both my ankles were attached together by chains. I lifted my head up to see I was probably in a cave but there wasn't that much light and those were from a few candles scattered around the area. I tried to move my hands but unfortunately I couldn't lift a finger.

I sighed and rested my head on my shoulder letting my hair fall into my face 'This is rather...stupid. I feel like I'm about to await my torture session. I can't believe I let myself be caught' I thought. I sighed again but it was much longer and irritated. I waited...and waited...and waited until I finally gave up and I tired to escape "Stupid chains" I muttered pulling at them as my arms regained feeling in them and I could finally move them. I pulled even harder and I managed to...remain stuck and that left me tired. I gave up and I sighed once again.

~~Much Later~~

I was getting tired of all this "HELLO?" I shouted. My voice echoed and then I heard it the sound of someone walking this way. The candles went out long ago and my eyes adjusted to the light. I looked up to see Kanda and the Finder right behind him along with Rain holding a candle in his hand "About time. Hurry up and get me down" I said.

Kanda pulled out Mugen and sliced the chains off. I fell to the ground and I tried to get up but I wasn't able to stand. Rain helped me up passing the candle to the Finder carrying me on his back "What happened?" Kanda asked as we walked "Don't know. I was knocked out from behind so I didn't get to see the culprit's face...but I remember smelling the scent of roses" I said.

I stared at Rain suspiciously as he had a similar smell but it was fading "What?" he asked looking towards me "Nothing" I said looking away 'The smell on Rain is probably only two or three days old so it might have been someone staying at the inn' I thought.

~~Inn~~

I was seated as a doctor, one from the next town over, came and looked over me. Rain said that since the old man wouldn't heal me an actual doctor had to be called over. I took in deep breaths as the doctor checked over my heart beat. The doctor left saying I was perfectly fine so that left Kanda and I to stare/glare at each other.

It was apparently only three days since I've been missing so Kanda had to go out and search for me, under Komui's orders and Lenalee's threats. Kanda chewed me out again calling me an idiot, saying I should have been prepared, and that I shouldn't have dropped my guard.

I stared at him blankly during all this when my gun started to vibrate slightly "Kanda...Akuma" I said looking outside. Kanda did the same and he che'd me "Don't think this is over" he said before leaving. I waved goodbye and I didn't move from the bed as Kanda went to deal with the Akuma. I heard gunfire in the distance then an explosion.

~~Next day~~

I couldn't believe that this happened. A horde of Akuma appeared in town making it difficult to fight while trying to protect the villagers. Rain was evacuating everyone into the inn's cellar where the Finder was at helping the people. I saw the old man and Utau running and an Akuma took aim at them "DUCK!" I shouted pulling my rapier out slicing it in half.

I back flipped landing on my feet before I used the old man as a spring board, after saying a quick sorry, and I threw my rapier into the air pulling out my gun shooting a few Akuma. I landed on a roof and my rapier landed next to me sticking into the roof. I looked around to see Kanda was protecting some people. I took aim towards a few Akuma and started shooting rapidly.

'Damn it, how many are there?' I thought. I grabbed the hilt of my rapier and I flipped off the roof as a dozen Akuma shot where I was a few seconds ago. A child was alone in the street running towards her mother and Akuma aimed towards both of them. I ran towards the child tossing her towards the mother pushing them out the way of the attack just in time letting it hit me. I was bleeding everywhere "Damn it, this long skirt is becoming a pain in the ass" I said using the blade to slice the right side from the thigh down regaining all mobility.

I turned towards the mother and daughter who were staring at me in shock "What are you waiting for? Get to the inn!" I shouted at them. The mother nodded and started to run with her daughter in her arms. I looked at my body to see the stars were starting to appear. I shot myself a few dozen times stopping the flow of Akuma blood but I'll probably be dead in a few hours so I might as well take out as many Akuma as possible.

My movements were becoming sluggish but I still managed to get most of the Akuma. I stabbed my rapier into the ground and I used it to keep myself up as Kanda killed the last one "Sorry, Kanda. Looks like I'm dead" I said smiling slightly. He snorted before he grabbed me tossing me over his shoulder grabbing my sword before he headed towards the inn. I ended up blacking out but I suspect I'll shatter before I wake up.

~~Utau's POV~~

When the long haired bully came in carrying big sis Sakuya over his shoulder Rain ran up stairs with the bully following him. I followed them ignoring papa's shouts. The door was left open slightly so I peaked inside to see that big sis's skin was turning black "Can't you do something? Sakuya's going to die at this rate!" Rain shouted. The bully shook his head.

"That damn bird healed her and the old man isn't going to let us use it anytime soon" he said. I fell into the room and Rain turned towards me and he smiled slightly "Sorry, you'll have to leave" he said picking me up and trying to push me out the room "Wait! I can help big sis!" I shouted. The bully turned towards me sharply "How?" he asked glaring at me. I moved around Rain and I stood at the side of big sis's bed. I grabbed her hand and I felt a tingly feeling near my throat again, this happens all the time when I sing.

~~Sakuya's POV~~

I heard Utau's shout and I opened my eyes to see Kanda turn towards someone "How" he asked glaring. Someone grabbed my hand and I heard them sing. It sounded like Utau but it sounded different almost desperate.

The pain started to fade away and when the singing stopped I sat up and I looked at the person holding my hand to see it was Utau "Big sis! You're okay now! I healed you!" she shouted hugging me. I was getting so confused and my head started spinning and I promptly fainted.

~~Next day~~

The old man had willingly let us take Utau shouting "Take her! I don't want a child that would cause problems! I only used her to make money!" That had in fact earned him the hatred of all the villagers so they kicked him out the village. Rain was put on guard duty making sure Utau didn't enter the room anymore as I recovered and Kanda still chewed me out about taking the hit letting the Akuma blood over take me.

I pouted crossing my arms over my chest "At least we know that it's Utau that has Innocence and we won't have any problems bringing her to the Order" I said still pouting "You're still an idiot" he said. I stuck my tongue out at him "You know you love me" I said laughing at his face. That was a line Sara and I used when we got yelled out together or to the other when one side was yelling at the other for something stupid.

Kanda got even angrier turning red in the face, from embarrassment and irrigation most likely. We're leaving tomorrow after Utau packs everything she'd need and after the town's people finished celebrating that no one was killed. I sighed then went to bed ignoring Kanda.

~~Next Day~~

My normal clothes being ruined I was stuck wearing my usual white outfit, minus the top hat. Utau was right next to us holding a bag filled with toys and clothes, though I suspect that Rain did the packing for her. Rain said goodbye to Utau before he grabbed both my hands "Please take care of her. Thanks for everything" he said.

I nodded when suddenly he kissed me on the lips lightly before he pulled back. I took my hands back and I slapped him a few times on the face. I was burning red "You a masochist or something or do you just have a death wish?" I asked glaring at him. Rain laughed rubbing the back of his head "Sorry but I couldn't give up a chance to do that. I might not ever see you again after all" he said.

I huffed and I turned around walking away but I only got two steps away when I turned back around. I looked away embarrassed "Next time just ask. I hate being kissed suddenly" I said "Then can I do it again?" he asked "NO!" I shouted hitting him. I turned and ran off fully embarrassed "Big sis!" Utau shouted trying to catch up leaving her bag behind leaving it to the Finder to carry it.

Once I was far enough I fell to my knees covering my face with my hands as my face was still burning 'That was so embarrassing and where in the world did that come from? Ah, I'm an idiot a total and complete idiot!' I thought hitting my head over and over.

Someone came up from behind me grabbing my wrist and I saw Kanda looking down at me. I looked at the ground pouting "Sorry for running off" I said "You really are an embarrassment and an idiot" Kanda said pulling me up. I turned red "I said that out loud?" I asked "You did" he said. I turned even brighter before I ran off again "I'M SO SORRY!" I shouted. I was really running away from my problems but this was worst then when Alice was chasing me.

~~Black Order~~

I couldn't look Kanda in the eye without turning red or without him telling me I was an idiot when I tried to speak but it only came out in gibberish. I got out the boat as soon as we reached concrete ignoring Alice who was happily waiting for me and a following Utau. I ignored Lenalee as my face was still burning red during the entire trip back.

"Hey, Sakuya. Welcome back" Ash said with Alex next to him. I walked past them and I opened the door to my room and slammed it shut. I fell onto my bed ignoring the knocking on the door "Leave me alone!" I shouted. I hated being embarrassed more then anything and I hated when people think I'm weak. I tossed a book at the door and the knocking stopped. I sighed as they left me alone after that. I grabbed my pillow and used it to cover my face and I screamed into it in frustration.

~~Week later~~

I was in the forest training as usual dressed in a sleeveless black shirt and shorts when I felt someone behind me. I turned my rapier holding it at their neck but another sword blocked it. It was just Kanda so I stopped the attack and I went back to training "About time you left your room" Kanda said "I got over my embarrassment. Now be quiet I'm training" I said swinging my sword down.

I shifted my position and I grabbed my gun with my left hand trying out a new fighting style. I trained for a few hours until I stopped and I headed back inside. Alice came out of no where hugging me along with Utau. The two then started to fight "Sakuya's mine!" Alice hissed Abyss most likely controlling her "Big sis Sakuya is mine!" Utau shouted childishly. I ignored them in favor of a show to get rid of all the sweat. Lenalee was walking with a worried Ash and a disgruntled Alex being dragged by the green haired boy "Sakuya-chan!" Lenalee shouted seeing me.

Before I could say anything she hugged me crying "I was so worried! You're okay now right? Wow you stink" Lenalee said letting go. I shrugged my shoulders "I'm fine just had to get over my embarrassment. Sorry about the sweat I was training and I was just heading towards the showers" I said rubbing the back of my head in embarrassment.

Lenalee nodded still backed away "Sakuya are you sure you're okay?" Ash asked still worried "I'm fine. I gotta take a shower so I'll see you guys later" I said walking past them "SAKUYA!" "BIG SIS!" I heard behind me. I took a short cut by jumping over the ledge grabbing onto the railing four floors below before I got back into the hallway. I took my time walking to the showers whistling a random tune 'I guess this life isn't so bad' I thought giggling slightly.

~~Someone's POV~~

Pain, sorrow, hate, and anger those were the only emotions I felt at this time. I smirked as I looked in the mirror touching the glass with delicate fingers. I looked to be about 16 but being a young woman I still have a few flaws. My green eyes glowed eerily and brown hair fell into my face. I smiled letting the short strands brush my neck and to the side "I'm ready" I said smiling.

I turned and looked at the Earl "Well, shall we go?" he asked his grin growing larger. He gave me a white mask and I put it on ignoring the cloth that came out and started to wrap it self around my body. The mask hid the upper part of my face and eyes and the cloak hid the clothes I wore. Strapped to my waist were two guns on hoisters that had bullets that contained Akuma blood. I licked my lips slightly just waiting for the revenge I wanted to dish out "Sa~ku~ya-chan~ I'm coming for you and I'm not stopping until you're dead" I said smiling insanely.

Me: -Hops up and down excitedly- I'm so happy! After this I'm skipping almost a year ahead the day Allen arrives at the Black Order. I'm going to use the manga version instead because I found it so much cooler!

Sakuya: -Sighs- You're an idiot. I hope you don't do anything stupid again, cat-san.

Mysterious Girl: No fun! My name isn't mentioned!

Me: That's the point! You're not appearing until the rewinding town! –Kicks the mysterious person into space tearing up part of the building in the process-

Sakuya: -Whistles using a hand to block lights out of eyes- You tore up the building pretty badly. Your brother isn't going to be happy about paying for this.

Me: -Looks up then towards Sakuya- Opps...

Haku: -Off stage- HIKARU!

Me: Time to run –Runs away-

Haku: -Runs on camera carrying katana before running off camera chasing after me-

Me: -Off stage- DON'T KILL ME, ANIKI!

Haku: Shut up and stop running!

Sakuya: -Only one on stage. Looks around then shrugs her shoulders- Thanks for Reading.

Utau and Alice: -Pops up from behind the blue haired teen- Please Review~ -Begins to drag Sakuya off stage-

Sakuya: HEY! Let go! KANDA! ASH! ALEX! HELP! –Is kicking and screaming before the screen turned black-


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6 the Meeting

~~Sakuya's POV~~

I gave a sigh as I was next to Kanda holding his coat when we heard a shout "THIS GUY IS OUTTA HERE!" I gave Kanda his coat as we went to deal with it. We jumped out the window and we landed on the wall above the gatekeeper 'This is it?' I thought disappointed. I had my hand on my rapier as Kanda jumped into action. I just watched seeing as he can kill it easily, if it was an Akuma.

'Weird I thought the Earl was smarter. Why send a single Akuma?' I thought confused. That confusion went from the Earl to the kid with silver hair "That arm...changed?" I asked surprised. I jumped down landing next to Kanda and I pulled out my sword and I stared at the kid "What is with your arm?" I asked "...This is an Anti-Akuma weapon. I am an Exorcist" he said "What?" Kanda asked. I got annoyed "Gatekeeper..." I growled. It just made an excuse about how he can't determine his insides which was pretty pathetic "IDIOT!" I shouted.

The kid started hitting the gatekeeper "I am human! Well to the truth, I am a tiny bit cursed, but I'm still a nice human!" he shouted "Hmph...well whatever. If I check your insides, we will know for sure" Kanda said "Ew" I said holding my sword 'Innocence Active' I thought. Kanda and I launched forward at the same time "Wait! Really, wait! I'm not your enemy. You should have gotten a letter of recommendation from Master Cross!" the kid shouted.

Kanda and I stopped just centimeters from killing the kid "A letter?" I asked "Yes. Addressed to a person named Komui" he said scared. I blinked as I pulled back letting my sword rest at my side "To Komui...That idiot!" I shouted my annoyance switching over to the idiot scientist. After a while we heard something "Kanda, stop your attack!" Reever shouted.

I licked my lips "Well that's just peachy. Komui messed up again" I said flipping my hair over my shoulder. I was lucky Utau and Alice were sent off on a mission so I can deal with this headache right now "O-Open the gate?" the gatekeeper asked opening the gate "We allow you to pass, Allen Walker" Komui said through a golem. I paused seeing Kanda nudge the tip of his sword forward as I tapped my sword against my shoulder not really caring what he was doing "Wait, wait, Kanda!" Komui shouted.

"I think it's in this boy's best interest if you explain what's going on" I said using my sword to get Kanda's katana out of the kid's face. Kanda shot me an annoyed look as Komui explained that the kid was General Cross' pupil. I lightly kicked the back of Kanda's knees "Hurry up. Let's go in already" I said "Tch" I rolled my eyes at his usual response as Lenalee came out and she tapped me on the head with her clipboard "Sakuya, why didn't you stop him sooner?" she asked "Not in my job description" I said.

"Gosh~ fine but if you don't come in soon, I'm going to close the gate" Lenalee said changing the subject. Kanda and I went inside with the cursed kid and Lenalee. Kanda and I was about to go the other way "Oh, Kanda, Sakuya" we heard the kid. Kanda and I looked at the kid, his in a large amount of annoyance while mine was just a small amount.

"...That was your name, right...?" he asked. Allen held a hand out "Nice to meet you" he said. We just stared at him and I knew where this was going "Who the hell would want to shake hands with a cursed person?" Kanda asked. He walked off ahead "Sorry about him. I'll see you around, kid" I said giving him an apologetic bow before following after Kanda.

I caught up to him and I matched my pace to his "Do you want to spar again?" I asked "Some other time" he said. I nodded and I decided I might as well take a bath when no one was around, maybe early morning. I prefer the bathhouse over the shower in my room because it reminded me of home. When I got to my room I heard a loud scream from the floors below.

I shook my head "Poor kid. Being a parasitic type is very unlucky" I said. I looked at the Exorcist that was on my chair and then I looked down at my white outfit "Hm, white suits me better" I said looking at the top hat that rested on my pillow. I kept getting scolded about my not wearing the coat but I prefer the outfit Sara gave to me. I looked at my hands and I sighed before I started to look for my night clothes "I have to stop thinking about the past" I muttered. I got dressed in my night clothes and I went to sleep.

~~Morning~~

I yawned as I got out of bed. I reached for my usual outfit but I stopped short and instead I grabbed my exorcist uniform. I headed down to the bathhouse for a morning soak after my usual training; I liked to watch the sunrise after training. My uniform was a bit different compared to Lenalee's. The coat looked similar to Lenalee's but it didn't have a high collar instead it zipped all the way up to my chin hiding the dress shirt I wore underneath.

I had shorts instead of a skirt and they didn't exactly cling to my legs but they weren't baggy either reaching only halfway down my thighs. I looked at my brown boots and I sighed as I got out my black boots with a low cut heel instead. I put them on and they were only an inch short of reaching the edge of my shorts. I looked at myself in the mirror "...I look weird" I said.

I pulled my hair into different styles and I gave up and I decided to stick with leaving it down. I left my room and towards the cafeteria. I saw Alex and I waved at him and he gave me a nod back though he looked at me questionably. I shrugged my shoulders as I walked towards Jerry "Morning, Jerry-san" I said "Sakuya! Don't you look pretty? That uniform suits you not that your usual outfit doesn't" Jerry said "Thank you. I figured I should start acting like an Exorcist. I feel a lot better too" I said smiling "That's great so what can I make for you?" Jerry asked "The usual please" I said.

Jerry gave me my order and I carried my tray and I seated myself near the spot Kanda usual sat, force of habit as Utau and Alice was too afraid of him so they'll end up sitting with Alex and Ash. I sighed when Kanda said something unnecessary "What did you say? You wanna say that again!" a Finder shouted at him "Stop it, Buzz!" his friend shouted.

I put down my chopsticks when Kanda did knowing a fight will break out "Be quiet! My meal tastes bad when you're talking about dead people" Kanda said his chin on his hand. I saw Alex stand up and he left the room 'Figures' I thought. When Buzz missed his punch at Kanda the Japanese man got his hand around his throat holding him in above the ground.

"'Support us'? All you can do is 'support' us. You guys are the ones who weren't chosen to carry the Innocence" Kanda said. I stood up and I moved around the table near him "If you want to die, run away. Your insignificant life can be replaced any time" Kanda said darkly. The new kid managed to get Kanda to let Buzz go. My bangs over shadowed my eyes and a dark aura left my body scaring many of the Finders as I rarely got truly angry.

I looked at Buzz as a few other Finders helped him "Get him to the Medical Ward, now" I said. I turned my head towards Kanda and I lifted my head to stare at him in disappointment. I frowned "...Killing a human doesn't solve anything, Kanda" I said. Kanda just clicked his tongue and I sighed. I looked at Allen and I gave him a grateful smile.

"Thanks for helping the Finder. Kanda would have killed him" I said "It's no problem" Allen said. I was in between the two when they glared at each other and I got annoyed "Kanda! Allen! Sakuya!" we heard. I turned my head to see Reever and Lenalee "Eat your food in 10 minutes and come to the command post. You've got a mission" he said carrying a lot of books.

I looked at the two young men to see they fire around them still there 'I feel like these two will continue to hate each other' I thought. I turned and left to go to Komui's office. I paused seeing he was asleep, again. Reever tried to wake him up but even hitting him didn't work. I looked at Lenalee then at Komui then back again before I knelt down with my mouth near his ear "Lenalee-chan's gonna get married" I said.

I watched as he jumped up "LENALEE~!" he shouted. I looked up at him as he started to cry "How can you get married without telling your own brother! I won't let them take you!" Komui shouted crying with snot running out of his nose 'Gross' I thought "I figured that might work since he's overprotective about Lenalee" I said seeing the curious looks from Allen.

I sat in between Kanda and Allen wondering how I got myself stuck in this mess, a mission with both of them 'Why do I have a feeling this will end up worse than my first mission?' I thought as I read through the information of the mission. I closed it once Komui finished the briefing and I followed Kanda to the waterway. I sat in the boat and I remembered something as we were about to leave.

"Komui, call me when Alice and Utau return. I do not want to deal with a headache as soon as I return" I said "Will do" he said. I smiled and I felt a bit weird without my hat on 'I guess I worn it so long that its part of me' I thought. I reached up and I pulled at my bangs a bit.

I do not believe this...we're gonna miss the train at this rate "There's one thing I don't understand" Allen said "Forget that! Concentrate on the train!" I shouted. I landed on a railing and I landed on the train but I slipped and fell on my back "Illegally boarding the train..." Allen said "We've always done it this way" the Finder said.

"Ugh, I think I'll stick to doing it the normal way" I said sitting up. The Finder opened the hatch leading to the inside of the train and he jumped in first. I followed landing on my feet and I pulled out the booklet with the information of the mission. I watched as the man ran off "Hm, I keep forgetting how useful this uniform is" I said "What do you mean?" Allen asked.

I tapped on the crest on my shoulder where his own should be "This crest is the symbol of the Black Order. With it you can enter any place you may desire" I said "That's correct" the Finder said "I never caught your name" I said "My name is Toma. Nice to meet you" he said giving a small bow "Yes, you as well" I said giving him a smile.

When we got to our room I ended up sitting next to Allen "Um, Sakuya the question I was wondering about earlier..." he said "What is it?" I asked "What does this eerie legend have to do with Innocence?" Allen asked "Che" Kanda said, or did in this case. I gave the cursed boy a small smile.

"You see Innocence is a substance that has changed over many years since the time of Noah to the present. From the start it was stuck at the bottom of the sea, but as if the power of the stone lured us to it, we discovered it. Though the appearance changes over time, and it could appear anywhere in any form. Innocence always causes creepy illusions. Though I don't know why" I said.

"So that means the 'Ghost of Martel' might have something to do with Innocence?" Allen asked "That's the idea" I said. I stood up "Where are you going?" Kanda asked "Hn...I'm gonna wander around for a bit. I'll be back soon so please don't worry" I said with my hands behind my back "Che" I heard before I left. I gave a nod to Toma before I walked through the hallway.

I found a quiet place to think for a while 'Innocence...Didn't think something as crazy as this would happen' I thought fingering the hilt of my rapier. I opened my coat and I pulled out my gun and I stared at it 'This is getting old...I'm starting to get tired of the Black Order' I thought dully. I put my gun back into my coat and I zipped it up halfway before I walked back to the others.

I spoke with Toma about the mission for a while until I gained the information I needed. I waited until we arrived but I stayed quiet for a while 'Sara...I wonder if you're alright' I thought a bit sad. I sighed as we headed for Martel. I stopped at the edge of the cliff once we arrived 'That's...odd where are the Finders?' I thought fingering the hilt of my sword.

"Damn, we tried to get here as soon as we got the transmission. But they're already dead" Kanda said 'They all can't be dead' I thought "Hey, you" Kanda said gaining both Allen's and my attention "I'll say this before we start. I don't care if you're on the verge of being dead, if I find that you're a nuisance, I'll leave you behind. In war there are always sacrifices, so don't think of us as partners, the same goes for you" Kanda said.

I sighed "I don't care if I live or I die. I just want to get revenge" I said gaining a surprised expression from Allen "I won't forgive the Millennium Earl or those damn Akuma...I won't ever forget it, ever" I said. There was an explosion in front of us 'Akuma' I thought. I saw a Level Two in front of us standing on...a Finder! I growled and I followed Kanda and Allen towards it but Allen suddenly jumped towards the stronger Akuma and was kicked into a building "Stupid fool" I said quietly.

I pulled out my rapier and I saw Allen get out from under the rumble "So he's still alive?" I said standing next to Kanda "Forget him. Let's get the Innocence" Kanda said "Right" I said. I jumped towards the Akuma and I sliced on and I pulled out my gun and I shot the other causing them both to explode. I landed on my feet near the Finder and Kanda landed next to me "Hey. What's the deactivation code for the talisman?" Kanda asked knelling down near him.

I knelt down next to him "Y...You came...Exorcists" the Finder said "Please don't waste time. We need it immediately" I said "Ha...Have hope...'Have hope'..." he said smiling a bit "Thank you. I'm sorry we couldn't arrive sooner" I said before he died. Kanda jumped into the hole and I followed behind him 'I forgot how to work those things' I thought feeling a bit useless. I put my gun back into my coat leaving it halfway open. Kanda got rid of the barrier and I held a hand out "Let's go. We'll protect you" I said. I carried the girl while Kanda got the man.

I followed him and we were on the roof when I looked down at Allen and the Akuma "I'll get you later anyway!" it shouted. I stuck my tongue out at it "I like to see you try" I said. I looked at Allen "I won't help you defeat him. It was your fault you acted on your emotions in the first place" Kanda said "Sorry, kid. You gotta learn to take responsibility for your actions" I said looking at him apologetically.

"It's alright, go ahead" Allen said looking down 'His eye' I thought feeling my rapier warm up 'I see, he's like my Innocence' I thought "I'll destroy this Akuma and then get going" Allen said "Be careful! That thing is stronger then the balloon ones so don't underestimate it!" I shouted before I left with Kanda right behind me. The girl I was carrying told us about a path underground.

"Are you sure?" I asked "Yes, to protect from the strong sunlight, there's an underground district below the city. It's like a maze, so if someone goes in without knowing their way around, they'll get lost. But there's an exit that leads us through the cliffs and out to sea. The beast called 'Akuma' can fly...I think it's best that we stay underground" the girl said.

Kanda came to a stop and I did the same and I put the girl down. I felt something move in my clothes and my golem came out and it nuzzled my cheek 'This thing is weird' I thought as we heard a ringing sound from my golem "Toma? What's happening on your end?" I asked "_I was investigating from a different abandoned block. There seemed to be a heavy battle going on, and then I heard a loud blast, and now Walker-dono's whereabouts are unknown. Oh, it seems that only the Akuma has come out from the roof. And he's trying to catch the golem_" Toma said.

"I get it. I'll send my golem to be your guide" I said "We need Tim's ability right now" Kanda added "_Ok_" Toma said "By the way, don't get caught" I said before waving off my golem indicating that it has to leave. I watched as it flew off before I tucked my gun into my coat 'I have a bad feeling' I thought "All right. We're gonna go underground, but do you know the path?" Kanda asked "I...do" the man said "Guzoru" the girl said as he took off his hat "I...have been living here for 500 years, there's no path I don't know" he said revealing a horrid face. I stared at him in surprise along with Kanda "Hehe...ugly, eh...?" Guzoru asked.

I fidgeted a bit feeling guilty "You're the doll? It's amazing you can talk" Kanda said. I felt something wrong, very wrong "Yes...you guys came here to take my heart, right?" Guzoru asked "Yes, if possible we'd like it now" I said as I pulled out my gun and I held it up "Sakuya, what is it?" Kanda asked "Don't know. My Innocence isn't telling me anything" I said looking around "Is it the Akuma?" he asked "Highly unlikely" I said dryly. I scanned the area before I felt the danger pass "What ever it is, I think it's best if we get out of here, now" I said.

"Yes but we don't need to go through the trouble of carrying a big doll with us the entire way" Kanda said. The girl stood in front of Guzoru "Gu...Guzoru's the only one that knows the underground path! Without him we'll just get lost!" the girl shouted "Um, I apologize but who exactly are you?" I asked scratching my cheek "I'm...Guzoru's..." she said unable to answer "She was just an abandoned kid...! –cough- I found her...so...I adopted her...!" Guzoru said unable to stop his coughing.

My gun began to heat up and my sword hilt started to burn my hand 'Calm down' I thought as the heat went down but didn't go away "Sir Kanda, Miss Evans" we heard. Kanda and I looked behind us to see Toma, or something 'Is that really, Toma? Ugh, was he followed?' I thought as my golem returned to me. I let it go into my coat before I turned towards the two.

I frowned "Sorry, we can't let this go. We need the heart and we can't allow it to fall into the hands of the Akuma. You may keep it for now but we'll need it in the end. I'm truly sorry for dragging you into this" I said guilty for the young girl. I looked at Toma and the pieces he was holding "It's Timcampy" he said. I watched in fascination as the golem began to rebuild itself 'I kinda wish I had one. I like my golem but its machine and can break if it's attacked' I thought "Show me the info on the Akuma, Tim" Kanda said as it was whole once again.

It opened its mouth and I watched as it showed us the Akuma's ability, to copy anything but it's in reverse like a mirror "A mirror?" I asked as we began to follow the girl and Guzoru. Kanda nodded his head "What?" Toma asked "You see, everything is in reverse, left is mixed up with right" I said "When he took on the image of the Moyashi, his clothes, his weapon...they're all reverse" Kanda said "M...Moyashi?" I asked wondering why the hell Kanda was calling Allen a bean sprout.

"It's him. See, even the slashed fake is backwards...and this fake had no insides, it was only a 3-D doll. This isn't just some 'copy' ability..." Kanda said "He needed something to copy first. If I had to say, I think it just needs to see the victim to copy it or maybe by touching them. Everything is copied right down to the weapon" I said.

My gun started to heat up again but my sword didn't 'So the Toma is a fake?' I thought as Kanda looked extremely pissed. I slowly reached for my gun but stopped short 'No, I should wait. If I can I need to catch it off guard' I thought faking it to seem as if I was moving my bangs "We should have searched for Sir Walker" Fake Toma said.

"No need. Everything would be in reverse. With Allen Walker's scar we'd tell immediately that it's a fake" I said slowing down so I was next to Fake Toma. Kanda turned the corner and he seemed surprise by something, I leaned forward a bit to see why...We lost the doll! "Holy crap! What the hell? They were only a few feet ahead of us. There shouldn't even be enough time for them to actually leave!" I exclaimed.

"Damn, where could they be..." Kanda said really pissed off "Sir Kanda, behind you" Fake Toma said. We saw a reverse Allen 'But that's impossible the Akuma is right next to me' I thought as I pulled out my sword. The fake looked pretty dead though "...Ka...Ka...ndaa..." it said 'Hold on...didn't Toma use dono when we were communicating?' I thought.

I looked at Kanda but it was too late he already used Return of the Apocalypse: Underworld Insects 'First Illusion'. I gasped when a familiar arm protected the fake and I saw tears 'That's...' I thought shocked. I saw Allen crawl out of a tunnel as the fake collapsed on the ground "Moyashi!" Kanda shouted "Kanda..." I said holding my sword close to my body "Why are you protecting the Akuma?" Kanda asked extremely angry.

'He doesn't know...' I thought unsure of what to do. Usually I attack the Akuma but I'm a bit scared of Kanda to actually attack the real Akuma "Kanda, I have an 'eye' that can tell people apart from Akuma. This person is not an Akuma!" Allen exclaimed holding the fake up. I watched as Allen tore off the outer layer to reveal the real Toma "That Toma behind you is an Akuma, Kanda, Sakuya!" Allen shouted turning towards us.

I quickly moved into the way of the attack taking the brunt of it and Kanda and I got knocked through many walls and I lost my sword and my gun somewhere while he lost his Mugen. We were both held by our throats against the wall "Damn...Should have attacked...when my gun and...sword warned me" I said having trouble breathing "You bastard...when did you...?" Kanda asked in the same situation as I was.

I tried to move my arms up but I didn't have the energy to "Hehehe...when you were talking with him! I found the one you call 'Toma' at the same time I crushed that yellow golem" the Akuma said. I stared down at it with a dirty look "I thought if I wore this 'image' then you wouldn't notice. See? Didn't notice that this is a mirror image too? And I made him wear the 'image' of the white haired one...Hehehe. I'm smart. My skin is duplicating paper. I really got you good" it said revealing its true form.

I was suddenly dropped and I glared up at it as I tried to regain my breath, strangely enough it looked scared of something after it caused a huge injury on Kanda. I looked at Kanda worried when I saw him standing, it wasn't that much of a surprise, I used the wall to stand up. I felt something punch me in the gut and I gasped as I fell to the ground holding my gut 'F...damn that hurt' I thought in pain. I think I cracked a few ribs "Hurry up and die already!" it said hitting Kanda again.

"Die?" Kanda asked darkly. I saw blood hit the ground in large amounts 'He's gonna...die at this rate' I thought having a bit of trouble breathing "I...I cannot die before I find that person" He said. I saw his eyes dull and I think he either fainted or died "Kan...Kanda" I said in pain and the damn Akuma had the balls to laugh "Awesome! He died while standing!" it shouted pointing at Kanda.

I saw Allen tackle the Akuma tossing it through some walls "You bastard!" he shouted. I slowly sat up and with great difficulty I stood up "A-Allen is he...?" I asked "He's fine, he's still alive" he said. I would have sighed in relief but I think I'll puncture my lung if I do "Thank goodness" I said smiling a bit. I got my gun and rapier and I carried Kanda's sword. I had Toma on my back but I was extremely careful not to agitate my ribs. I followed Allen and I flinched in pain "Damn, Allen we have to go further in" I said trying not to breath too hard.

"Evans-dono...please leave me here. You're badly wounded too..." Toma said "N...Not possible. If I abandon you it's...like abandoning a friend..." I said 'Where the hell are we?' I thought and I felt my legs give way and I collapsed on my knees "Itai..." I said flinching in pain "Are you alright?" Allen asked "Just a bit of pain...Allen do you hear that?" I asked "...A song...?" he asked listening as well "Someone...is singing. Allen, let's go" I said standing back up.

We followed the sound of the singing and my ears began to ring painfully 'Crap, I can barely hear anything' I thought. I saw the girl from before with Guzoru. I saw the girl reach for a pillar and she lifted it up above her head 'That's no normal girl...is she the doll and not that old man?' I thought as Allen grabbed me and started jumping around agitating my ribs.

"A-Allen...my ribs..." I said in pain "Sorry!" he said quickly leaning us against the wall. I was breathing heavily as my golem flew around my head "Sorry, I'm gonna...take a small nap" I said closing my eyes. When I woke up again I reflexively punched the person closest to me but luckily Allen got out the way easily, it was very slow after all.

I sat up and I held my coat closed "D...Don't touch me!" I hissed glaring at him "S-Sorry" he said scared. I dug into my pocket and I pulled out a small pill and I quickly put it in my mouth and swallowed. The pain dulled but didn't go away fully. I zipped the coat closed and I looked at the injured Kanda "Idiot" I muttered moving over next to him.

I quickly started to perform first aid bandaging his deep wound using his shirt, it was ruined anyways. I saw Allen use his coat as a pillow for Kanda as I took off my coat behind a large boulder and I started to bandage my own cut, damn shoulder got cut by the Akuma's 'arm'. I had my coat on my shoulders and I walked out from behind the boulder.

"Kanda will be just fine, injured for a few days sure but he'll live for sure. Gami" I said holding out my hand. My golem flew into my hand and I stared at it as I leaned against the boulder a bit "Send a message to Komui. Inform him that the mission will be completed, tonight. We'll need medical attention soon as well" I said. Gami nodded its 'head' before flying off "Don't get caught by the Akuma. Go that way" I said pointing towards the ceiling where a hole was located. I sat myself down next to Kanda watching over him as Allen listened to the story the girl was going to tell.

The story itself was interesting. A boy came to this city, an outcast, and the doll, the ghost of Martel, asked him for a song. She killed those before the boy after they attacked her but instead of attacking the boy actually cried and was happy even asking for the doll to sing. I looked at Kanda and I held his hand, bad habit when I sat by Sara's bedside when she got sick and I held her hand worried for her.

'Now that I think about it most of my habits surround Sara in some form. Holding someone's hand when they're sick or injured because she says she's lonely. My temper, my hatred of perverts, and my singing' I thought listening to the girl's request of staying with Guzoru until the end "Please!" she begged. Kanda sat up "I'm afraid not" I said knowing what he was going to say.

I let go of his hand and I stood up after tucking my gun into my coat before I turned to face Allen, Guzoru and the girl "We don't have that kind of time. Though I wish we could grant your wish we have a mission to complete. We need your heart, we have to protect it at all cost. Take the heart, now" I said picking up my sword. That seemed surprise Allen and the other two "What did we come here for?" Kanda asked shouting. Allen looked at the ground "I...I can't do it. Sorry. I just can't do it" he said.

Kanda grabbed Allen's coat and he threw it Allen who caught it "This coat isn't a pillow for the wounded...! It's the uniform of an Exorcist. Sakuya, take the heart" Kanda said. He stood up and pulled his coat on his uninjured arm going through the sleeve. I gave a small nod of my head and I pulled my rapier out of its sheath. I dropped it on the ground before I walked towards the girl and Guzoru.

I paused a step past Allen "I'm sorry but...there has to be sacrifices. You're still a rookie so you wouldn't understand some of the things we went through" I said sadly. I continued until I was a few feet from the doll and I lifted my sword up and I pointed it at her "Please! Don't take it..." she said as Guzoru protected her "Stop..." He said already weak.

I felt my grip loosen but it quickly tightened until my knuckles turned white "Then I will be the one!" I heard as my sword was pushed out the way and Allen stood in my way his coat on. He was protecting those two "Will it be enough if I am the 'sacrifice' for these two? Until then, I cannot remove the Innocence from this doll! If I destroy the Akuma, then there isn't a problem, is there?" Allen asked.

I stared into his eyes as my gun and sword began to heat up rapidly 'Stop' I thought and it lowered until I didn't have the urge to throw my sword to the ground "To make sacrifices all the time in order to win the war...It's futile!" Allen exclaimed. I dropped my sword and I raised my hand to slap the boy across the face in anger.

I felt my vision blur and I fell to my knees as tears freely fell from my eyes and cheeks to the ground "You...don't understand do you? You're so naïve...Why? Why would you give up your life for total strangers?" I asked. I gripped the fabric of my shorts and I glared at Allen harshly "Is there not anything important to you! Why the hell are you so willing to sacrifice your life for them?" I asked though I was being a hypocrite as I did something similar in my past life.

I saw Allen turn his head towards me "There was something important...I lost it long ago...It's pitiful...I don't have a noble reason...I just don't want to see something like this happen. That's all" Allen said. I raised my hand again to slap him and Allen flinched but instead I put my hand on his head.

I gave him a small sad smile "I know the feeling but...we are at war, kid. I had something no someone I couldn't abandon after our first meeting. I'm sure...she'd have loved to meet you, Allen Walker. Because...I always felt I had to protect her" I said pulling out my gun. I quickly took aim and I shot the Akuma arm before it could even touch the doll and man. I grabbed my sword and I stood up "There isn't...anything that escapes the notice of my Innocence! I won't allow you to touch them!" I shouted taking my usual stance.

I grabbed Guzoru and the doll pushing them onto the stone that was surrounded by sand 'We should have chosen a different area' I thought trying to locate the Akuma. I saw Kanda grab his Mugen and hold it and I stabbed my sword into the ground next to me and I pulled the slide of my gun "Innocence...Activate" I said. My eyes narrowed and the pupils slit as I pulled out a silver bullet along with a black bullet.

I quickly put them into my gun and I aimed it at the ceiling "Silver bullet, ice entrapment" I said pulling the trigger. A bright white light shot from my gun and it moved sharply to the left then zigzagged until it hit the sand and I took aim behind me "Black bullet, dark flames" I said pulling the trigger once again. A black fireball went towards the Akuma surrounding it "Damn you Exorcist!" it screamed ditching its sand skin before it turned to glass.

I flipped a gold bullet in the air and I stuffed it into my gun. The pain suddenly returned and I fell over gasping for air "Fu..." I said as it reached towards me. A hook like arm suddenly was shoved through my gut and I was pulled into the sand before being tossed out again. I landed on the ground harshly and my vision began to blur once again 'I might not...live this time' I thought. I blacked out once again.

~~Somewhere~~

I groaned as I opened my eyes to see myself seated in a beautiful spring meadow near a lake. I looked around and I stood up and I walked around a bit. I was confused "This definably isn't heaven" I muttered as I moved towards the lake. I saw myself my hair tied into a loose braid using a white ribbon and I wore a white spaghetti dress but strangely enough I didn't have any of my scars "This is getting freaky" I said moving my bangs out of my eyes.

I saw a blurry figure behind me and I turned to see Ren holding a book in his hand. He looked at me and gave a small frown "You're pretty stupid, aren't you?" he asked "Oi!" I shouted annoyed. I glared at him and I crossed my arms "So? Where the hell am I?" I asked "Dying, currently. You fainted and I dragged your tiny mind here" Ren said sitting in a chair that just appeared out of no where.

I felt something hit the back of my knees and I found myself sitting in front of a table in between Ren and I. I stared blankly at him "Really, you just had to do that?" I asked "Just be quiet. I have to deal with this little problem to make sure you stay alive" Ren said signing something inside the book. I leaned forward and I saw a few names inside labeled under 'Future' 'Ciel...Ph...' I thought until it was suddenly closed and I couldn't finish the rest. I looked into Ren's eyes and he leaned back in his chair "Finished. Now you are still alive but I suggest you not do anything stupid" he said.

I leaned back in my chair as well crossing my arms staring at him "That was a small...mistake on my part but it's not entirely my fault" I said "True...I'm still dealing with that slacker" Ren said a smirk appearing on his face. I rolled my eyes "So, why am I here?" I asked "Simple proposition and a bit of information you might like to know" Ren said "Sure, shoot" I said waving my hand at him "First, don't get killed and avoid making extremely close life and death situations. Second, do not mention your past to anyone" Ren said.

"Understandable, now for the information?" I asked "Right, someone you know is here well not here here more like where your body is at, the same world" Ren said "So someone I know is in the same world is I am...Who is it?" I asked "That is a secret. Don't worry they...might...be of some use" Ren said looking a bit unsure "What the hell do you mean by tha-" I started "Look at the time. Good luck with the pain" Ren said as I blacked out once again.

~~Martel~~

I opened my eyes and I felt the injury in my gut burn as if fire was burning it and sealing it. I turned my side and I saw Allen and Kanda standing in front of me "Ka...nda...All...en..." I said before I coughed up blood "Sakuya!" Allen asked turning to look at me sharply. He moved to kneel beside me "Are you alright? We thought you died!" he shouted "A-Akuma..." I said "He's gone...I'm tired" Allen said before collapsing beside me.

The same thing happened to Kanda and I gave a painful laugh. Toma moved to help me and I didn't feel like moving "I'm sorry but...I'm really glad I managed to help you two" I said turning my head to stare at the doll and the man. I gave them a smile with blood dripping down my mouth "I'm...just gonna pass out now" I said before closing my eyes.

~~Few Days later~~

I sighed as I stood up getting rid of the needles on my arms and the bandages covering my neck on when one of the doctors came in "Miss you shouldn't be up yet!" he shouted. I clicked my tongue at him as I took the bandages off my torso, luckily I had on a tube top that covered my breasts "I'm healed" I said "That's impossible!" he shouted.

I was healed, well close to completely healed but I can easily move about but not fight. The scar on my gut was a light pink, barely noticeable, burn mark where my Innocence, my rapier, burned sealing the wound. I tied my hair up into a bun and I got rid of the bandages on my legs as well before I pulled on my boots. I grabbed my dress shirt and I pulled it on holding my coat in the crook of my arm.

I walked toward Kanda's room to see the same thing happening to him. I buttoned my shirt up halfway leaving it open right under my breasts, Toma bought the wrong size but it'd do for now. I stared at Kanda as he talked on the phone. I tilted my head side to side as I held Mugen along with my own weapons following behind Kanda and Toma "I'm kinda wondering what Komui wanted" I said.

Kanda held the phone out for me and I gave him a weird stare before taking it "What is it, Komui?" I asked "_Utau will be returning in a month but once you return with Allen and the Innocence...Alice will be waiting for you_" he said. I felt the phone crack a bit under the pressure I was holding it "Is this a prank? If it is I am going to hang up now" I said not amused.

'She's suppose to return in two months' I thought annoyed "_Gya! Why must you be so mean! What is with that tone of hate?_"Komui asked shouting. I hung up and I walked ahead very annoyed "No good...incompetent...useless..." I muttered hugging the swords to my chest.

Kanda pulled his coat on and he took the swords and I did the same before I took my own sword back. I gave him a smile of thanks "Che" I gave a small giggle before I reached up pulling my hair out of the bun and letting it flow freely down my back. I ran a hand through my hair 'I need a bath soon' I thought.

~~Martel~~

I followed behind Kanda and I saw Allen with his head in his arms and his knees to his chest "Hey, kid. Don't fall asleep now" I said slipping back to my normal routine. Gami sat on my shoulder "Huh...? What are two people whose suppose to take five months to recover doing here?" Allen asked "We're completely healed...well Kanda is" I said making sure the last part was extremely quiet.

"No way..." Allen said as Kanda sat down. I stood near Kanda, strangely enough I always feel more at peace near him "Shut up" Kanda said. Timcampy flew towards me and it sat on my other shoulder 'Why do I feel like a nest for these guys?' I thought a bit annoyed "I got a message from Komui. I'm going ahead with my next mission. You and Sakuya deliver the Innocence back to headquarters" Kanda said.

"...Understood" Allen said. I kept my complaint down until Kanda and I were alone or when Allen isn't around. I stared at the kid "You know...Guzoru-san died the same day I almost got killed. You should stop her. The doll...she just a doll now, isn't she? After Guzoru died she returned to being just a doll" I said jumping up the steps to stand next to him "But it's their promise. The only one who can break Lala is Guzoru" Allen said.

I put a hand on his head "You're naïve. All of us are destroyers, not saviors" Kanda said. Allen looked up at me and I smiled a bit "We can't save everyone" I said quietly "...I know that" Allen said. Suddenly the wind blew and the singing stopped surprising us all "It...stopped" I said. I followed Allen inside and I knelt down next to the doll and the dead Guzoru "A sad ending, huh?" I asked looking at the doll as if thinking she could talk.

Allen knelt down next to me and I saw two ghostly figures standing nearby "Thank you. For letting me sing until I break. The promise has been fulfilled" Lala said and I gave her a smile as the doll fell over into Allen's arms "Hey, what's wrong?" Kanda asked as Allen started to cry "**Rest in peace**" I said in Japanese holding my hands in a small prayer.

I watched as the two walked away and disappeared "Kanda, Sakuya...Although what you said is true, I want to become a destroyer who can save as many people as possible" Allen said. I had Allen move away and they watched as I got to work. I moved Lala so she lay next to the one she loves and I stuck my sword into the ground above their heads "Rose burial" I said.

Rose thorns sprouted from the ground and surrounded the two but not touching them and like a coffin covering their bodies then red and white roses bloomed. I smiled as I sheathed my rapier "I'd feel bad if we didn't give them a proper burial" I said picking a red and a white rose. They erupted into flames and the petals flew away "Sayonara" I said. I walked past the boys and I stopped at the stairs to turn around "What are you waiting for? Let's get going" I said with my hands behind my back. I gave them a bright smile though it was a bit forced.

I looked up at the sky as I walked down the stairs 'A destroyer that saves...Allen I hope you get there' I thought. I looked down at my hands and I saw a sudden change as if my hands were covered in blood. I blinked and I was just staring at white gloved hands 'That's odd' I thought.

I touched my head and I saw an image of a young boy with dark navy blue hair and blue eyes 'What was that?' I thought as the image went away. I shook my head and I felt Gami rest on my head 'I wonder if Komui will show me the blueprints of the golem General Cross used to make Timcampy' I thought. As we walked through the train station someone passed by me and I froze causing the boys to stop next to me.

I quickly turned to see that the person was already gone "...It can't be, can it?" I asked looking around "What's the matter?" Allen asked. I looked back at the boys with a small amount of nervousness showing on my face. I rubbed my neck giving them a small smile "Sorry, thought I saw someone I knew. Must have been a mistake" I said as we continued on our way. I looked to the side taking a look behind me from the corner of my eye 'That woman looked like her. Great, I'm going mad. What's next me being Alice in some weird alternate world?' I thought rolling my eyes.

"Let's...meet again" I heard a small whisper. I stopped again looking around in panic 'She couldn't be here...could she?' I thought. I saw the boys walking ahead not noticing I stopped as they were arguing and I sighed at them before I walked ahead forcing myself to stand in between them "Stop fighting. You aren't children so act your age, please" I said "Che, like you can say that" Kanda said.

Me: The end of this chapter!

Sakuya: -staring off to the distance- Hn...I wonder what's wrong with me

Me: Nothing...I think probably not anyways

Sakuya: -Shrugs shoulders- If you say so. Anyways thanks for reading, please review


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7 Horrible truth and the Third Side

~~Sakuya's POV, 'Home'~~

I yawned covering my mouth with my hand and Allen stretched yawning "We got back pretty late~" Allen said "Well if this storm didn't delay our train we wouldn't have come in so late. Then again someone had to get lost and we had to take a later train" I said shooting the boy an annoyed look as he rubbed his eyes of tears "I'm sorry" he said looking guilty.

"It's fine. I managed to avoid Alice until tomorrow. She never sleeps past ten and it's midnight now so it's very unlikely she'll be awake right now" I said tying my sword to my back after tying my Exorcist coat around my waist tightly "Okay, so what do we do with the Innocence we retrieved?" Allen asked "If you go to the science group, there should be someone still awake" Toma said "Okay, I'll try there" Allen said "I'll join ya. I need to speak with Komui for a bit" I said as we turned the corner of the stairs.

Something landed in front of us and I looked down to see an unconscious Lenalee "Lenalee-chan?" I shouted surprised and worried. I knelt down and I held her up "Lenalee-chan! Please wake up? Why happened?" I asked "What in the world happened?" Allen asked just as surprised as I was. Gami flew out of my coat and flew out of the area as if sensing something scary "You-You're back, Allen, Sakuya..." I heard.

I saw Reever injured "Reever?" Allen asked rushing up to him "How did this happen? What in the world is happening?" I asked carrying Lenalee in my arms "Did something happen?" Allen asked holding him up "R-Run. Komurin is coming..." Reever said not answering our question "What?" we asked question marks flying above our heads.

Something crashed through the wall and it was a huge ass robot "Woah...wait don't tell me. Komui made another one of those things?" I asked shouting to the top of my lungs as we crashed into the water. I felt my gun digging into my ribs and I flinched 'Damn my ribs still need time to heal' I thought "...Located! Lenalee Lee. Sakuya Evans. Allen Walker. Three Exorcists located" it said.

"Run you two! This thing is after Exorcists! It already got Alice!" Reever said "Alice..." I whispered "IT'S TIME FOR SURGERY!" it shouted. I got up quickly and ran for it carrying Lenalee "What the hell?" I shouted as it followed up the stairs "WAAAAAH! It's following us, it's following us!" Allen shouted "Way to state the obvious! Reever you got three seconds to start explaining before your corpse is next to that robot's!" I shouted obviously pissed off.

"That thing is Komurin, an omnipotent robot that Komui made...As you can see, it's out of control! It was better before it got Alice and her doll!" Reever shouted. I turned my head to look at it 'That will explain some things. With that rabbit it can cause anything to go insane or mad' I thought still running.

~~What Happened 30 minutes ago, No one's POV~~

The people in the science division was complaining about their job, filing out paperwork "Oi, get your coffee" Alice said unenthusiastically with Abyss on her head. She and Lenalee were carrying trays with coffee on them "Hey. Is everyone awake? Look, look!" they heard Komui's voice. They saw Komui standing in front of a large 'Sakuya's so late today' Alice though not really caring much for the robot.

"Tada! Our science group's savior 'Komurin II'!" Komui exclaimed "It's just a robot? What the heck can it do?" Alice asked tired. She drank some coffee feeling a bit better but she knew she couldn't stay awake much longer. Komui explained the robot, saying it was like him 'We do not need two of them!' Alice thought annoyed already as the others started to surround Komui hugging him crying tears of joy. Lenalee stood in front of it as it took Komui's cup and started to drink it "Um...That's Onii-san's coffee..." Lenalee said unsure of what to do.

Alice stared at it as it started to drink it all "Is that really okay, Komui? It's drinking your coffee" she said "What are you saying, Alice? Although I said it's 100 percent like me, Komurin is a robot. Of course it can't drink coffee..." Komui said and it went quiet "_Hehehe~ someone's going to die~_" Abyss said flying into Alice's arms. There was a short circuit then a needle flew towards Lenalee's neck and she was injected with something before falling unconscious.

"LENALEE!" everyone shouted "I...Am...Komu...rin...I make Exorcists stronger...Those women...are...Exorcists. Therefore, I must perform surgery and make them macho" It said freaking out everyone even Alice "I do not want to get close to that! I am not letting Sakuya see me like that!" she shouted. Lenalee was about to get taken and Alice hesitated before she jumped grabbing her arm and she shoved her in Reever's direction "Get her out of here!" she shouted as she was captured. The doors closed and you could hear screaming inside.

~~Sakuya's POV, end of story~~

I panted "K...omui...is...an idiot" I said tired "Yeah and sorry for the lame story. I kinda feel bad for Alice though. Who knows what's going on inside that thing" Reever said. I looked at Toma "Sorry about the trouble. I wish Komui wasn't such a fool but he is useful...sometimes" I said giving Lenalee to Allen "Is Lenalee going to be okay?" Allen asked.

I tuned out the rest of the conversation as I tried to listen for the huge machine. I heard it coming "It's coming, Allen be prepared to run. Sacrificing one to save two is always better" I said as the elevator flew up "Hey, are you alive?" I heard. Their shouts blended together making it hard to understand them but I did see most of them were fried, meaning their hair is all burnt and curly.

I pushed Allen out the way when the machine came through the wall behind us "I am not letting you get my friends" I hissed pulling out my sword. I flipped backwards landing on the railing 'One wrong step and I'll end up dead' I thought not willing to fall to my death. It moved towards me and I quickly jumped to avoid getting hit landing next to Allen and Lenalee "Shit this won't work" I said.

I saw the science group aim a cannon or something at Komurin "Kill it already! Stop wasting my time! I want to go to bed already!" I shouted. Lack of sleep plus returning from a long mission equals...very unnatural mood swings. They finally managed to fire but Komui got in the way and I used my body to shield Allen and Lenalee.

I felt something hit my back but didn't feel any pain. I sat up on my knees and I felt like crying out in frustration "The hell! Komui you can make another just let us destroy the one that wants to turn Lenalee macho!" I yelled "I don't want that!" he shouted. I watched as they tied him up and as if walking the plank he was probably going to be sacrificed to Komurin 'But before that I'm getting Alice out of that thing' I thought "Komurin...Allen's Anti-Akuma weapon is damaged and Sakuya's ribs are still broken. Go fix it" he said.

"Say what now?" I asked dumbfounded. I screamed as something touched my leg "Let me go! You stupid piece of machinery! **I will kill you Komui!**" I shouted the last part in French, hey I pick up things on the road but it's limited to curses and threats. I saw Allen get caught as well and I pulled out my gun shooting it at the machine's arm destroying it "Allen! RUN!" I shouted "Taking Sakuya into surgery room" it said opening the doors. I saw someone inside wrapped in bandages and a small doll like figure "Alice!" I shouted grabbing hold of my sword.

I pulled it out "Die you useless piece of junk!" I shouted lifting my sword up. I was freaking out over the robo-Komui inside holding various amounts of tools 'Is that a chainsaw?' I thought panicked. I was about to swing down when I felt something hit my neck and I lost my grip on my sword "Uh, feel drowsy. Tired...I want to sleep" I said.

I heard shouting and I saw the figure open their eye a bit "Sa...kuya..." I heard a slightly male voice 'Is...that really Alice' I thought. I got super drowsy as I was about to get dragged it "Allen...Please run..." I said staring at Allen and Reever "Sakuya!" I heard two shouts. I saw Alex and Ash shouting something before I was pulled it and I felt a tug at the coat around my waist.

"SAKUYA!" I heard. I turned my head to the door as I was starting to get wrapped around in bandages. There was a sudden banging and I hit my head against something then there was another one before the hatch was open. I groaned as I was carried out along with Alice by Ash and Alex to the elevator. I looked up at Ash before I fainted.

My eyes snapped open and I hand my hand against someone's neck. I paused seeing it was just Ash and he looked pretty scared. I let him go "Sorry. Unnatural reflex" I said feeling ashamed. I held my head 'God my brain feels as if it went through a blender' I thought "It's fine. I guess I should get use to it" Ash said a small blush on his face.

I smiled then there was a sudden weight on my back "Sakuya! I can't believe you're ignoring me" I heard a male voice. I flipped it around so the person on my back was pressed against the couch with my knee digging into their back. I paused seeing short yet familiar orange sunset like hair "Alice?" I asked getting off. The person looked up and I saw a boyish version of Alice who was pouting 'Weird she, un, he looks taller than me yet still girly' I thought.

"I guess we should give you a boy name for now but why in the name of Akuma are you a boy?" I asked "It was Komui's freakish robot! I don't know why but it injected this weird liquid in my arm then I got turned into a guy! Do you know how embarrassing that is?" he asked shouting. I giggled and I stood up but I fell over "Ah, I can't feel my legs" I said looking up embarrassed.

I felt someone lift me up and I was suddenly over someone's shoulder "Alex!" Ash shouted "You idiot! Put me down!" I complained hitting his back. I pouted as I was seated on a chair and Alex knelt down in front of me "Your nerves are just paralyzed. It'll go back to normal in the morning" he said after seeing what the problem was. I talked with Alice about a new temporary name as the two, actual, males left to finish up some type of job.

"It's decided the name you'll take is Alphonse but it'll be shortened to Al" I said "Why?" Alice, newly named Al, asked "Well Alphonse is a name of my godson" I said "That's it" Al asked "Well it is a cute name so it's fine" I said as Abyss flew over and landed on my head. I smiled and Al sighed looking away "I swear, I'm not even 21 yet I feel like I'll get gray hairs just staying with the Order" he said.

I fell over "No way! You're 20? I thought you were younger than I was!" I shouted "I just have a baby face. It's convenient yet inconvenient" Al said sighing. I paused "Strange usually you'd be hugging me and complaining. So what's with the change?" I asked confused "...Who knows. Must be a guy thing...though..." Al said looking at me and I saw a small blush rise on his face.

"I guess as a guy you have more control over your emotions" I said holding a finger to my chin looking thoughtful "Probably but strangely enough you look just a bit less cute but still cute" Al said "Well I did have a bit of fun on my last mission but I'm tired and slightly injured" I said yawning. I rubbed my eyes "Alice, uh, Al can you carry me to my room?" I asked embarrassed. I forgot to get Alex to carry to my room as I couldn't walk properly. Al grabbed my arm putting it over his shoulder and he helped me walk "This is embarrassing" I said leaning against him.

~~Somewhere, Someone's POV~~

I pulled off my mask letting my hair fall into my face. Skin was beating on an Akuma servant "For the love of-Skin we're about to eat don't show us something so disgusting" I said annoyed. I grabbed a spoon and I ate a bit of my egg as Tyki said something but I ignored it in favor of stitching together a small doll that was a blue rabbit with a white top hat.

"Hehehe" I giggled. I looked at Earl as I finished. I tossed it in the air shooting it three times causing it to fall behind me bloody and beaten. Road and I giggled "Earl-sama~! Our story will begin right?" I asked still laughing "Of course it will! And like I promised that blue haired Exorcist is yours" Earl said. I leaned forwards placing the mask on top of my head "Of course that was our deal. And so my game will begin" I said pulling it down so it over shadowed my eyes.

~~Morning, Sakuya's POV~~

I tied my hair up before doing a handstand and I began to walked using my hands "Sakuya...you have very odd training methods" Al said doing basic exercises. I grunted as I lifted one arm off the ground to do push ups "You...gotta train...your body. If you don't...you're weak. I've been through worse and my arms were so weak I couldn't move them. I am not...gonna repeat that mistake so...I'm trying to strengthen every...part of my body" I said.

I fell over landing on my back and I panted "That was thirty. Can you teach me how to use a sword?" Al asked sitting down next to my weapons. I looked at him and I thought about it "Odd...I don't remember where I learned to wield a sword" I said "That's weird" Al said. Gami flew over and I held a hand out and he landed on it "Welcome back. I wondered where you escaped to" I said.

I got up and I dusted off my shorts before I grabbed my towel "God I'm so sweaty" I said "Your ribs are still healing right? You should stop for today" Al said standing up with my weapons in his arms. I smiled "Sure. I need to speak with Komui about your ability. I'm curious how much can you store in your mini portals and can it be used as a weapon?" I asked.

"Well with my stay with the Asian Branch I learned many things. Bak-sempai helped me with turning it into a deadly weapon" Al said as we walked back inside "I love to see it in action" I said "Maybe if we get a mission together" Al said. Strangely enough even though I got along really well with Alice, female version, I find myself finding some type of brother-sister bond with Al, male version.

The bond with Alice was stronger than the one with Al but strangely enough it was like I'm with Sara. I stopped walking to look outside 'Sara...weird. I still can't forget the past but why is it that I can barely remember my real parent's faces yet I remember Sara so clearly?' I thought confused.

A hand touched my shoulder and I looked up at Al "Sorry, I was daydreaming" I said "Sakuya! You got a mission!" I heard. Al and I turned to look at Ash "Hey" Al said "Morning, Ash" I said smiling "You look fine. I thought you were still pissed off about last night" Ash said "Oh, I was just cranky because I was tired" I said. I smiled "I remember a time where I had to stay awake for four days as a child because Akuma wouldn't stop coming after me and I had to stay on the run. I blacked out and when I woke up I was in a lake of blood with Akuma parts all around me" I said.

"...Don't keep her up...ever" I heard the boys say "Hn?" I asked confused. I grabbed my weapons from Al "Tell Komui I'll be there in an hour. I want to take a bath before leaving" I said walking away "But Allen and Lenalee already left. If you don't leave now you won't get there until tomorrow" Ash said "Now that I think about it I have to pick up something" I said ignoring Ash "Please listen to me" Ash said. I walked into the bathhouse and the boys didn't bother to follow so I assumed they left.

~~Later~~

I half listened to Komui's mission briefing as I tried to think of something to get "Sakuya, are you listening?" Komui asked "Yup. I heard ya. So this town is rewinding over and over and no one could get in except those with Innocence" I said "It is possible to bring someone who doesn't have Innocence as you have to so if you give yours to a Finder they might be able to enter the town" Komui said.

"Eh? No, I refuse" I said bluntly. I crossed my legs and I leaned forward "Think about it Komui. If it is possible then that Finder is an easy target trapped in the town unable to leave. I don't want to risk someone's life if they can't protect themselves" I said "It's alright. I knew you'd say that from the start so I won't force you but I'm afraid you'll have to take along this" Komui said holding out a bottle "What is it?" I asked suspiciously "It's not for you it's for Utau. She'll be crossing paths with you briefly before heading south" Komui said "What is it?" I asked again "Just some supplements. She's low on vitamins so Reever and I made that for her" Komui said.

"Then" I said popping the lid and taking a sip. I waited a few seconds and nothing happened "It's safe alright" I said putting the lid back on "You don't trust me?" Komui asked shouting. I looked at him blankly "Komui how many experiments had turned against us. Remember the cat incident?" I asked "Ah yes, you couldn't talk for at least a week" Komui said.

"I kept making odd cat noises! That was so embarrassing!" I hissed "I found it amusing" Komui said "You did, I didn't! Ah! Forget it I'm heading out!" I shouted before leaving to get on the train before I had to jump onto it. I was pissed off the entire way there but I calmed down enough when I met up with Utau.

"Sakuya-nee!" I heard as something connected with my midsection. I took a step back before regaining my balance. Utau grew so much since the last time I saw her, she's now reaching my shoulders but I grew a bit too as I'm almost 5"6'. I smiled as she talked excitedly about her trips and how she managed to turn her singing into a weapon "All I gotta do is sing a fighting like song and bam! They're all in pain and after listening to it for a minute they explode!" Utau said hopping up and down like an excited child.

I pulled out the bottle and I shoved it in her mouth watching her chock on the liquid before swallowing "There now I won't have to deal with your complaining about the medicine tasting bad" I said tossing the bottle in the trash "Nee-chan!" Utau complained. I knelt down "Have you been completing your lessons? You've been learning Chinese and Japanese correct?" I asked.

Utau puffed out her cheeks "Stop treating me like a baby, Nee-chan" she said "Ah, but you're like a cute little sister to me. I always wanted one" I said as if nothing was wrong "Nee-chan!" Utau shouted complaining "I heard you're heading south before returning home. When you get back I'll have a surprise for you" I said smiling "Really? What is it?" Utau asked excited again.

"You'll just have to see. I'll go out with Ash and once you return you'll have something to brag about" I said. Utau got all excited and I smiled until she left. I waved goodbye as she and her Finder escorts left. My smile turned into a small frown "..." I didn't say anything as I turned and left to catch up to my train. I sighed as I sat down before looking out the window. I saw myself but I almost didn't recognize myself.

-Flashback-

"Sakuya! Get your butt out here!" I heard as I was reading a book on my comfortable bed. I sat up and I saw my reflection to show a girl who was one without worry, without care, and one filled with innocence. I dropped the book on the bed but it slid down hitting the ground as I was at the window holding it open to see Sara "Sorry! I totally forgot about today! I'll be down in a bit!" I shouted smiling.

-End of Flashback-

I sighed as I pulled my hair out of my face 'Now all I see is a girl not even a woman with eyes filled with grief, sorrow, pain and ruined innocence' I thought. I smiled a bit 'But that's only on the battlefield. Outside it and at the Order I'm happy, smiling, and carefree. Heh, this world might be changing me for the better' I thought leaning back. I closed my eyes listening to the sounds around me as my Innocence gave small hums 'Innocence that reacts to Akuma warning me before hand. But why does it have this power? I'm so confused' I thought. I heard the train stop and I guess this was my stop.

~~Rewinding Town~~

"Ah, I'm so tired of traveling on trains" I said stretching out my arms. I got to the gate and I noticed Toma looking shocked "What's up?" I asked "Girl she...managed to walk through" Toma said "What? Describe them for me" I said completely serious now "One was wearing a white mask and a black cloak covered their entire body so I'm unsure if it was male or female but the other was a young girl with spiky hair carrying a pink umbrella with a pumpkin on top" Toma said.

"Pumpkin...This is bad. Contact HQ immediately and tell them to stand by with healers. I'm not sure what they were but I have a horrible feeling and my Innocence is going haywire" I said. It was true once I was nearby my Innocence were starting to heat up and cool like crazy and I had to keep them off my skin if I didn't want to get suddenly burned or frozen.

I pulled out black gloves from my pocket and I tugged them on "I'm going in. Tell Komui I'm not going to contact the others and tell him to lie to them about me being delayed. I need to watch from the shadows" I said "But Evans-dono-" Toma said but couldn't finish as I already walked through the gate.

I looked around and I sprinted upwards landing on the roof tops 'I gotta keep quiet. If anything I'll have to fight' I thought. I saw three lights and I followed it and I stopped seeing the two people Toma described. I hid behind a chimney as I tried to listen in on their conversation "By the way there's someone spying on us" The one in the mask said turning in my direction.

I jumped back and I pulled out my gun pointing it at them "Who are you? You're human yet why are you with the Akuma?" I asked "...Look Road, it's the person I was telling you about" The one in the mask said before he/she started laughing "She doesn't look like much but she could be fun to play with" Road said "Should we kill her Miss Road?" one Akuma asked "No she's mine" the masked one said before jumping at me.

I jumped back to avoid bullets and I shot a few at her but it didn't seem to even hurt her "Damn it! Are you really human? Why are you with the enemy to mankind?" I asked shouting. I used my gun to block a bullet to my head and when it fell to the ground I saw and smelled a familiar scent "Akuma blood...You're using Akuma blood filled bullets?" I asked surprised.

The masked person disappeared and I jumped forward cart wheeling away and I stuffed my gun into my coat. I grabbed my sword and I sliced four more bullets "An attack from behind. Where is she?" I questioned. I took a stance "Nighty night" I heard as there was pain on the back of my neck. I fell forward before I fell into a dead faint.

~~Long time later~~

I groaned as I woke up. I touched my aching head but I heard the sounds of chains rattling. I looked at my wrist to see I was cuffed. I looked around rapidly to see a small mirror near me "THE HELL!" I shouted angry. This must be someone's idea of a sick joke. I was stuck in a French maid outfit that ended even higher than the shorts I wore.

There was even a headpiece and my hair was tied into two pigtails on either side of it. Around my neck was a leather collar with a few links of chains while both my wrist were in the same situation "At least these are my boots" I said quietly. I stood up and I kicked the bars of the prison I was stuck in "Hey! Let me out!" I shouted. I kicked a few more times and it finally broke down.

I ran out quickly but when I took five steps I started to fall "The hell?" I shouted. I felt something different and I landed on a chair. I sighed in relief but that didn't last long as I started to fall again and many things around me were floating in the air. I landed on my feet and I looked at another mirror "You gotta be kidding me" I said. My hair was now a mess and I quickly pulled out the maid hat and getting rid of the ponytails.

I started to run again hearing a scream "Allen!" I shouted. I saw my sword a few feet away and I jumped at it and I grabbed it "Keep away from him! Illusion of flowers!" I shouted swinging it once. Flower petals floated around creating a blizzard of it hiding us from view. I rushed towards Allen and I checked him over "Allen!" I shouted grabbing him "Sakuya...so you were here" he said "Don't talk. Sleep and when you wake up...it'll all be over" I said standing up.

I stabbed my sword onto the ground next to him "Please protect him" I said. It gave a small hum and I smiled "Thank you" I said. I stood up and the flowers started to thin "How dare you do that to him" I said "Oh! She's angry!" the masked one said acting surprised "I won't forgive you" I said glaring at the two. I saw Lenalee next to Road and the masked one standing at the top of the chair.

I growled 'Where's my gun' I thought looking around "Looking for this?" The masked one asked holding it up taunting me. They tossed it at me "What the..." I said surprised "Won't be fun if you fought without a weapon" they said "Grr..." I bit down on my bottom lip causing it to bleed a little "Wrong move" I said. I pulled out five bullets of various colors. I loaded the gun as I dodged Akuma attack after Akuma attack.

Road started laughing "Innocence Activate! Gold bullet...siren's cry" I said smiling a bit as I pulled the trigger. A siren like cry screeched as I pulled the trigger. I was thrown to the side by the sheer power of this bullet, I only have one and now I have none. I grinned as the three Akuma were destroyed and I saw Lenalee falling to the ground "Lenalee! Damn it! Green bullet, eternal tree!" I shouted pointing it at the spot she was about to land at.

Once it hit a tree was beginning to grow and she landed in it and vines held her preventing her from touching the ground "Just in time" I said. I jumped back quickly and the flower illusion disappeared. I heard a scream and I saw a woman pinned to a clock "Why don't we just let her die?" Road asked as candles pointed towards her. I quickly jumped towards the woman and I shielded her from the attack.

I coughed up blood some of it hitting her "Are you okay?" I asked smiling. I pulled out the thing pinning her to the clock and she scrambled away. I sat on my knees and something hit me on my shoulder. I was tossed and I held my shoulder in pain "Ah...ah..." I couldn't breath I couldn't speak. I coughed up blood then vomited "Like it? It shows some of your most painful, disgusting, and scariest memories" I heard. I screamed holding my head in pain abandoning my gun "No...stop...don't touch him" I said.

I felt someone kick me in the stomach as I was still dazed "I wonder what you're seeing" I heard. I couldn't tell which one I was seeing, someone brutally killing someone I know or the familiar face about me. I coughed again "Hello again, Sakuya. Miss me?" I coughed and my vision started to return to normal "S...Sara...Why! Why are you here?" I asked reaching up to touch her.

She slapped my hand away and stomped on my stomach "Do you know how I felt to know you died but you really were still alive? I followed you all the way here and I joined the Noah because of you. I really hate that helpless look on your face" Sara said digging her heel into my stomach into my already broken body. She grabbed a pointed candle floating around "I wonder...can I take this eye?" Sara asked dragging the candle under my right eye.

She reached out and I screamed in pain "Hahahaha!" Sara pulled away holding an eye in her bloody hand. The blue pupils looked back at me and I held my right hand over my bleeding eye socket. Sara was suddenly pushed away by the woman I saved and she held me in her arms "What do you think you're doing?" Sara asked annoyed.

I panted in pain 'What happened to you, Sara?' I thought "Thank you" I said to the woman. Allen looked in our direction; probably awaken by my scream "Sakuya! Miranda!" he shouted grabbing hold of my sword jumping in our direction. Sara looked at him then jumped back to avoid the sword thrown at her. It landed next to me and I reached out with my free hand to touch it when this light appeared under us.

Allen was nearby when it surrounded us. When I sat up I was injury free, I could even see through both eyes "Woah, lady what exactly is your power?" I asked the woman "I'm not sure...Oh! I'm Miranda, I'm sorry I should have introduced myself earlier!" She shouted looking angry at herself "It's fine, please call me Sakuya. Thank you, Miranda. Allen, we have to get Lenalee and I don't think the tree will do much to protect her" I said.

"Okay which direction is she in?" Allen asked "Too polite" I said flicking his forehead. I smiled all the same but I closed my eyes to feel the Innocence grown tree. I pointed in a specific direction "That way just three meters away" I said. Allen activated his arm and it reached out and when it returned Lenalee was in his clawed hands. I moved to stand next to her and I smiled realizing she's just fine just paralyzed "Thank goodness she's okay" I said. Lenalee looked to be holding something in both her hands.

I held her hand "Sakuya, is Lenalee okay?" Miranda asked "She's just fine. I think your Innocence will heal her like it did for us" I said smiling. Clocks hand began to leave her body when her eyes returned to normal "Huh? I...Oh, Sakuya" Lenalee said "Lenalee!" the three of us shouted happy. Lenalee suddenly opened her hands and Gami came out of one and it flew hitting me in the forehead.

"Ow, that sucks" I said as the injury went away "Ah, we found him a few days ago and I've been holding onto him ever since then" Lenalee said. Seemed I wasn't the only one with a happy golem as Timcampy flew and hit Allen in the face. I heard gun shots outside "Sara..." I said quietly "Sakuya, I don't mean to be rude but who was that woman? She seemed to know you" Allen said.

I held my hands over my chest in small fists "She...was my best friend. I don't know why she's here not to mention she's insane! She pulled my eye right out its socket!" I shouted annoyed. I growled "She's so gonna get it" I said grabbing both my Innocence. I jumped out the dome and I saw Sara looking up at me and she grinned. I glared at her as I landed a few feet away from her "Sara...what the hell happened to you?" I asked. Sara held my old eye ball in her bloody hand while in the other was a gun "Looks like you got a new eye. Shame, I guess I'll just keep this one" she said licking it 'Ew' I thought disgusted.

Allen came out and aimed his Innocence at her shooting at her rapidly. Sara weaved her way through the gaps and she was suddenly in front of me. She smiled at me before I saw her hold a knife instead of my old eye. Sara aimed at my face but I jumped back "I'll take another to have a collection. Two of your eyes yes that sounds really nice" Sara said with an insane grin.

I gripped my sword with both hands before we went toe to toe. Every time I aimed at her she took the chance to slash me but when she dodged I got a good kick in. I jumped back when Allen's clawed hand came down smashing into the spot she was once at "Hahaha! These people are so much fun!" Sara's voice echoed. Allen was now next to me and we stood back to back looking for her "Do you see her?" I asked "No, I'm sorry" Allen said "Sara let me have some fun~" Road complained.

Sara appeared next to her. She wrapped her arms around her shoulders and smiled down at us "Sure, they're yours for now. I got a bit bored of them" She said. Road looked thoughtful "Allen Walker, 'the one who can see the souls of Akuma.' Sakuya Evans, 'the one with the Innocence that can tell the difference between Akuma and human.' Actually, I heard about you from the Earl, so I know a bit about you two" Road said "Sakuya wanted to be an Exorcist as revenge for the Akuma that killed her friends and family" Sara said "And Allen became one to save the souls of Akuma" Road said "Right?" the two asked together "Allen was cursed by his beloved father, isn't that right?" Sara asked.

"Sakuya saw her own parent's demise, right?" Road asked. I growled "Sara why are you with them? I thought we were friends so why?" I asked shouting at her. Sara's face went blank "I saw you die in front of me...the one who held you and a fool who pulled the trigger missing the intended target hitting you. I saw your body fall to the ground and your heart stopped...isn't that interesting?" she asked a small smile appearing on her face. Sara jumped down and slowly began to walk towards us and I lifted up my sword and Allen prepared to attack.

Sara stopped a few feet away with Road floating right behind her. Sara lifted both hands up showing she was unarmed "Let me tell you a small story" she said grinning insanely "Once upon a time a girl saw her friend, another girl, die by some idiot policeman. She grew into anguish after the funeral ended. She hated things that happened to her she blamed others. One day her anguish turned to insanity and she began blaming the one who died. The one she loved above others so to punish her she grabbed some rope. The girl took that rope to the tree where the two girls often played by. She tied that rope to a branch and she hung herself" Sara said before she started laughing.

"Then when she woke up she was in a white room then she heard shouting and she saw her friend disappear in another room with a man standing above her. The girl was filling with such anger she hid when the man left the room before entering the room herself she found a curious book and when she wrote in it she appeared in this strange place. She then swore to make her friend as miserable as possible when she saw her again. I'm sure that sounds familiar to you, Sa~ku~ya~" Sara said.

I gripped my now bleeding arm "Time's returning to us" Allen said "I noticed" I said quietly. Sara looked a bit sad "How mean, you're ignoring me, even though that story was based on the two of us. The one who died –she points at me- and the one who turned to insanity –she points at herself-. Now please tell me about this place. I lost quite a few memories but I clearly remember the pain" Sara said.

I slowly backed away "I really wanted to see you again and it made me happy to see you again in that weird room. I really want to stay with you, Sakuya...even if I have to take you back as a corpse!" Sara said a clear insane smile on her face. Road looked up "Looks like it's time to go" she said "Aw, I wanted to play some more" Sara said pouting.

"We still have homework and you promised to help me~" Road complained "Fine~! Let's go" Sara said as a heart shaped door appeared behind us the two walked towards it but I pointed my gun at them along with Allen "Why do you hesitate? You're angry aren't you?" Sara asked not turning around even as my gun was pressed against her head. Road was in the same position but with Allen.

"You hate us, don't you? Don't shoot" Road said "I can tell you're crying. You always were one, Sakuya" Sara said turning towards me. She looked almost like she would have normally would have and I dropped my gun falling to my knees crying. Allen knelt down next to me as I buried my face in my hands crying.

The two took this chance to leave "Let's play again, Sakuya, Allen" the two said before it disappeared. The area around us started to break "Lenalee! Miranda!" I shouted looking at our friends. We were falling and I reached towards Allen and I grabbed his hand.

~~Somewhere~~

I paused to see I was holding Allen's hand "What the world?" I asked. I looked around and I saw something written in blood, fuc* you Exorcist, I gave a disgusted look 'That's cute' I thought "This place...? It's Miranda's apartment. Why..." Allen said "Maybe it was Road's power" I said "Allen! Sakuya! There's something wrong with Miranda!" we heard.

Allen grabbed my arm and lifted me up and we ran to the hallway to see Miranda sweating and the clock faces still around her. I grabbed her by the shoulders "Please stop! The danger is over you don't have to keep up the Innocence anymore" I said "I can't...if I stop..." Miranda said as some of the clocks moved towards us "If I stop, it looks like the time that was sucked away will return...again...All those injuries will come back to you once more..." Miranda said crying.

I was surprised "No...although it's the first time anyone has said 'thank you' to me...This makes it meaningless...doesn't it?" Miranda asked shouting. Allen put a hand over my hand "Stop it, Miranda" he said. She looked at us and I removed my hands and I smiled at her.

I pushed my bangs and I touched my right eye "Even if I lose this eye again...It's because of you we got out. I don't mind only having one eye" I said "I don't think that'll convince her" Lenalee said to me quietly. Allen pointed at himself "I'll bear my own injuries. As long as I live, I'll be able to recover" he said. I nodded my head up and down.

"Same with me. I dealt with worse so those injuries won't kill me. I got stabbed in the stomach, twice! And look I'm still alive!" I said with a proud look on my face. I lost the prideful look and I put a hand over hers "Please, stop..." Lenalee said. When Miranda returned the time I leaned against the wall as all the pain returned and blood dripped down my right eye "Thank you..." I said before I closed my eyes.

~~Few days later~~

I groaned in pain and I sat up to see I was in a...hospital. I looked around a bit confused when the door opened and Al came in carrying a bowl of water along with a towel. He looked at me a bit surprised and he dropped the bowl he was carrying 'That's bad' I thought "Sakuya! What the hell was with those injuries of yours? I thought you were dead and what happened to your eye?" Al asked rushing towards me.

He grabbed my shoulders and I winced in pain but he didn't notice as he continued to rant off his worry. When he finally stopped he was panting while sitting on the chair next to my bed. My left arm was in a sling and everything from the neck down was wrapped in bandages not to mention I had a patch over my right eye. I smiled and I tossed my leg over the side of the bed letting my feet slip into hospitals slippers.

I stood up and I put a hand on his shoulder "Sorry for making you worry" I said. He gave a pained smile "I'm just glad your still alive" Al said. I gave a look of realization "Where's Allen?" I asked "The next room over" Al said. I rushed out the room and I toppled over Lavi who was leaning against the door to get into Allen's room. I groaned as I was on top of Lavi "Next time don't lean against the door" I said sitting up. I looked at Allen and I gave an embarrassed smile "Good to see you're doing well" I said "Sakuya, how are your injuries?" Allen asked.

I stood up dragging Lavi up by his scarf "I'm fine, just give me at least a day or two and I'll be good as new" I said with a grin "So what happened that caused you two to get so ruffed up?" Lavi asked. I sat down at the foot of Allen's bed. Al came in and he leaned against the wall as I told them what happened right down to Sara. Al was silent "She was your best friend?" he asked.

"That's right. I don't know why she turned out like this..." I said quietly "Sakuya I've been meaning to ask but what is this about the white room?" Komui asked. I was a bit nervous about that "I...I'm unable to tell you. I'll get into a lot of trouble if I do" I said "Sakuya...do you work for another organization?" Lavi asked. I looked up at him a bit surprised "...I can't answer" I said "Are they well known like the Order?" Al asked.

"I can't answer" I said again "Are they against the Akuma?" Komui asked "I can't answer! How many times do I have to tell you? I don't know the answer to any of these questions! I'm not even sure about what the hell happened to my best friend! Don't you think I'm just as curious as you?" I asked shouting. I panted and I stood up "I'm going for a walk" I said. I walked past Lavi and Al not even bothering to look them in the eye.

I changed into my Exorcist clothes and I took only my gun with me. I walked out the hospital in a bad mood. I paused a few blocks away from the hospital to look at myself in the mirror. Some of the more serious injuries were already half healed so it'll be another day or two before I'm fully healed. I lifted my hand up to touch the place my right eye would be at.

I lightly touched the patch 'I definably won't have an eye anymore' I thought "So, you finally met her?" I heard. I pulled out my gun and I pointed it at the face of the person in front of me. I looked up to see it was just Alex with Ash right behind him "What are you two doing here?" I asked putting away my gun. Ash smiled at me and I lightly blushed "What?" I asked.

"Do you understand the deal?" he asked "Deal...?" I asked confused "Hehe. Sakuya don't you think there are others like you in this world? There are more but they just don't know it. We're two of the ones who are similar to you yet...we hold insignificant roles" Ash said "What?" I asked "We're here to take you from the Order. Our organization needs you right now" Alex said "Huh?" I asked still really confused "Stop confusing her, you two" Ren said appearing out of thin air.

I grew more and more confused "Please explain in detail what the hell is going on" I said with my hand on my hip. Ren sighed "The third side to this war, us. We originally didn't plan on interfering but you've brought our attention to something" he said "Third side? But I'm not apart of this...am I?" I asked. Ash smiled and he held out my sword in its sheath.

"I took this after you left. We have to leave soon" he said "But..." I said "No buts. Our organization needs to move and we need to show ourselves" Ren said "I'm still a bit confused why me?" I asked "We need you because of this" Ren said touching the place above my breast "My heart?" I asked confused "Well it's more of an imitation. We don't have Innocence like you do" Ash said standing next to me 'He grew a bit' I thought seeing he was half a head taller than I was now, though his face was still really girly. Ash wrapped an arm around my shoulder and I felt faint.

~~No one's POV~~

Ash grabbed Sakuya once she fell and he held her in his arms "She's gonna be pissed" He said with an unhappy grin. In the hand of the arm he used to wrap around her shoulder was a small needle "Well it's the only way to get her to come with us" Ren said taking the girl. Unknown to them a certain red head and white haired teen was watching them.

"Should we do something?" Allen asked "No, I'm more curious how far their organization goes into the Black Order. Besides if they want Sakuya they wouldn't hurt her" Lavi said. Alex turned his eyes in the direction they were hiding in "We got a few watchers what should we do?" he asked causing the two Exorcists to freeze.

"Leave them. This is a good time to let even the Black Order know about us" Ren said shifting the girl in his arms so her head was on his shoulder. Ash didn't bother to move "Doesn't matter. We should get going" he said "Right" Alex said. The three men walked away leaving a confused Lavi and Allen to watch as their fellow Exorcist was taken away.

Sakuya: Ah, I got kidnapped...

Sara: I sound insane

Me: Got bored so I just went with the flow of my odd brain. I actually like the idea of a third side to the war

Sara: Then why am I insane?

Me: Well friends turn to enemies creates more drama!

Sakuya and Sara: That's it? You gotta be kidding T.T

Me: Not really. I got bored so I decided to just make you two enemies for some reason

Sakuya: Stop being irresponsible!

Me: Fine~ Alice! Alphonse! End it please! –leaves-

Alice and Alphonse: Hai! Thanks for reading. So please Review!


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8 the Third Organization and the Day Trip in London

~~Sakuya's POV~~

I tapped my finger against the table as I stared outside dressed in a white nightgown. I suddenly stopped my tapping scaring the hell out of Ash and Alex. I slowly turned to them and I gave them a disarming smile "Now, I understand a few parts but what exactly are the 'fake innocence'?" I asked.

Alex got up and left the room leaving it to Ash to explain if it wasn't for the fact he was panicking "Well?" I asked tapping my nail loudly on the table. Ash looked nervous as he squirmed in his seat, for good reasons too. I was pissed off because not only was I kidnapped I also left behind Utau and Alphonse/Alice, the others would be fine but I was the pillar of support for those two the main reason why they stayed with the Black Order.

Ash sighed and stood up and he was facing the window "The fake Innocence are imitations but work just like the real thing. The only difference is they have no conscious they are merely tools that will choose their partners." Ash said "So they're like the actual thing are all my innocence fakes?" I asked.

"No, those are real ones but yours are special. Innocence aren't as good as you may assume, if they think their host is going against God or the Order...they'll make you a fallen one immediately. But yours don't care if you do so for some odd reason, it may be because you have the fake heart but we're unsure at this moment." Ash said "And the fake heart?" I asked.

"The fake heart is the main reason why we have our fake innocence. We couldn't find a suitable host as everyone in this organization that are fighters are actually Shinigami in training, the host must not have an ounce of Shinigami ability. I suppose we got lucky with you as you accidently inserted yourself into this world. Your friend isn't as lucky as she's beginning to succumb to insanity. Why you may ask is simple. Those without power of a Shinigami or those that aren't given special items will lose their sanity until they either die once more or they are captured by us and given treatment." Ash said.

I looked out the window to see the sea, the organization's HQ was a boat that only Shinigami can see but since I had the 'heart' I could see it too but it was just a small blur to me if I wasn't on it. I turned to Ash and he was looking at me with a sad expression "We didn't mean to trick you but we needed to find a way to get you back after you said you'd join the story. You became part of it and you will continue to but you'll be targeted by Noah and Exorcist alike." Ash said walking to stand in front of me.

I didn't move when he touched my face and I leaned into the touch "It's sad what humans can do, isn't it?" I asked giving him a sad smile "We're no longer human, Sakuya. We're Shinigami and soon you'll be one as well." Ash said "I know but that doesn't mean I'll abandon the good part of humanity I have." I said "Some humans are disgusting you know. They fall to greed and power but somehow you're different." Ash said.

I didn't say a word when he hugged me. I enjoyed the warmth given to me "Ash, thanks." I said burying my face in his chest "I know what it's like to lose someone precious to you." Ash said resting his chin on my head. I felt empty but I couldn't help but feel relieved to know Sara will get help and return. Ash slowly let me go and he lifted my chin up and he was staring at my eye patch.

"That must have hurt. It'll return once you die. For now I suppose a fake eye will do. The research lab will work on it if I put in a request." Ash said "A fake...eye?" I asked. It repulsed me to think that such a thing would actually be put in my empty eye socket. Ash gave a chuckle and I slapped his hand away from my face "I don't care. I want to make sure my friend returns to me with her sanity...that is it." I said walking to the door.

I stopped with my hand holding it wide open. I knew Ash was furious with me but I was worried about Sara, I know she's not the type to do such a thing yet I still got so angry at her that I practically hated her. I didn't want to look at him "Thanks, be sure to tell me when the eye is completed." I said smiling a small smile.

I walked through the door and I let it close behind me. I walked down the hall and I watched as a few girls and boys bowed to me and I gave them a nod of my head 'I didn't think so many children would actually be Shinigami...' I thought a bit sad "They're not actual children." I heard. I lashed out only for my kick to be blocked by a gloved hand.

I jumped back and I got a good look at the one that caught my foot, a white haired boy with blue eyes "Who...are you?" I asked, he was probably the same age as me "Sato Toru, I hope you won't forget it, Takahashi Sakuya-san." Toru said giving me a grin. I kicked him across the stomach and I watched as he was sent flying down the hallway hitting the wall at the end. I lowered my leg and I quickly got out the way of a scythe that was thrown at me by Toru.

"You're not bad. I didn't think you'd actually attack me though." Toru said wiping away blood from his mouth. I stared at him with my lone blue eye "What did you mean by that?" I asked grabbing the hilt of the scythe. I pulled it out of the wall chipping the wood but it instantly regenerated.

I tossed it back towards Toru and he caught it easily "These children may look like it but they're in training Shinigami like me. Let me explain it to you if you don't understand. The reason why it's this world, it's filled with souls of the tormented so it's our job to successfully release them and help them pass on." Toru said walking up to me.

I watched him wipe the blood on his face with his sleeve "The reason why is we start out as infants then we're taught things needed from that age and we increase our physical ability, our power is the same no matter what form we take on and it's the same with our growth. We're taught how to fight properly in the Shinigami realm but we're sent here to continue out training and how to successfully store and gather the souls.

It doesn't matter if we fail here as the souls are automatically rebuilt." Toru said but I could see the anger in his eyes as he stared at something. I followed his line of sight to see him staring at a large door labeled Research and Development "Do you have a problem with them?" I asked "No, not all of them just one. That bastard thinks he can fool around with souls that are ripped to shreds by mending together ones that aren't supposed to be. That resulted in them having to be ripped even further to even fix them." Toru said punching the wall near us.

I wasn't pleased to hear something like this "Do they...feel any pain?" I asked "They can't. They're not even alive until they're souls are complete. They don't feel any pain which I'm glad for." Toru said glaring at the door. I quietly walked past him and I noticed he was following me "This is the life some of us lead. We're no longer human once we accept our position as Shinigami." I said.

My nightgown wasn't proper to wear in the least so I had to find Ren to have him take me to my new room so I can change "That's right. We're not human...but that doesn't mean we can't feel." Toru said walking ahead of me. I followed him without meaning to but I was more interested in talking with him "We're the same I suppose, I believe the same thing. Pain, sorrow, anger, happiness, even loneness are part of human emotions. My favorite saying is 'As long as you feel you are not a beast or a tool.' I hated how some thought that they were just a tool of someone else when they were being used, I thought they were fools." I said.

Toru stopped in front of an oak door and he turned to me "This is your room. Some clothes will be tailored for you later so wait in here. By the way...you probably shouldn't go out like that too often. Some might take advantage of you." Toru said shoving me through the door. I was going to shout at him but he slammed the door loudly and I stared at it a bit annoyed.

I stood up and I tried opening the door but it wouldn't budge an inch. I sat down on the bed and I stared at the ceiling in annoyance 'I want my weapons back...' I thought frustrated. I was whining and complaining until Ren came by with a pile of clothes "Really, it didn't take you long to snap." Ren said tiredly. I stared at him before tossing the pillow at him but unfortunately with only one eye I had pretty bad aim.

He grabbed it in midair and tossed it back on the bed "Jerk." I said sitting up. Ren carelessly tossed the pile of clothes on me and I was half buried underneath it. I pulled a dress off my head and I gave him a glare "R.E.N...I'm pissed off!" I shouted throwing random sharp objects at him. Ren left the room without a scratch on him and I was holding a candle holder in my hand 'He could be a bit nicer.' I thought.

I changed into the first thing I could find and I stared at myself in the mirror. The outfit was military like, completely navy blue with gold buttons. I found a blue police hat and I put it on 'This looks pretty cool.' I thought blushing. I tied my hair back in a braid and I looked pretty boyish but still feminine. I left the room and I was greeted with the sight of a young girl with long brown hair and bright amber brown eyes.

"'ello miss Sakuya, I've been ordered to 'ring ya to the training 'oom." She said with a smile, her accent was a little thick but I think it's pretty cute "Thank you, so, uh, who are you?" I asked "My 'ame is Kitsune, it's just a nickname but I don't mind." Kitsune said grinning. I followed her "Miss Sakuya, 'ou look 'eally nice." Kitsune said next to me.

The training room seemed a little plain that's until I saw someone actually get sent flying towards us. I didn't hesitate when I moved out the way letting them get sent flying outside into the hallway. Some stopped what they were doing to look at me but they quickly returned to what they were doing.

Alex was leaning against the far wall and I walked towards him, Kitsune already left the training room somewhere else. Alex pushed off the wall and he walked towards me. I stopped just a few feet away and didn't expect him to suddenly lash out at me "This is a test, cut me and you can go on a mission. If not I'll be training you." Alex said.

I ducked under his kick and I returned it aiming for his chin. He dodged my attempt and I swept under his feet "I won't lose. It's not in my...NATURE!" I shouted throwing kicks and punches. I was thrown rather harshly hitting the wall causing a dent. I coughed up a bit of blood but I ignored it as I spit it out onto the ground, blood and saliva.

The punch to my face hurt but it was pretty fun fight, I didn't even realize I was starting to get battle happy. I didn't care much for cheap shots but this fight was starting to get heated I took every opening I could get. My hat had long fallen off and my hair was starting to be a mess, not to mention there was blood already on my clothes. I was hitting Alex but there weren't any actual cuts, he said cut and I will cut him even if I had to use my heel.

I finally cut him on the cheek when he tripped up. I was panting and sweating, I was practically drenched in sweat but Alex wasn't doing much better "You're not bad, Sakuya." Alex said grinning like a madman "I could say the same." I said trying to regain my breath. We both fell onto the ground on our backs exhausted. The doors slammed open and Alex looked alarmed.

He sat up and he was glaring at someone. I followed his line of sight only to see a scary blonde boy with sharp shark like teeth "Damn it, Jack..." Alex said pulling me up to stand. I would be complaining if I had any air in my lungs to waste but I was too tired to even stand on my own. The shark like man approached us and I watched as Alex hold a scythe's blade against his neck standing right behind him before he even got a in arms reach of me "Jack...you've been warned not to leave that rat filled hell hole of yours. State your reason now." Alex said warning the blonde "I have to take measurements. She needs a new eye." Jack said nodding his head at me.

Alex stared at me for a minute and I gave a small nod of my head. He hesitated when he removed the blade and the scythe disappeared falling like ash to the ground and it merged with his shadow. Jack approached me and he didn't hesitate to pull the patch off. I flinched and he lifted my face up using my chin. He forced my eye lid open and I was in a bit of pain but I bared with it.

"What a waste. Like this you're actually more beautiful without it." Jack said. I would have blushed if it wasn't for the fact it was so morbid and horrifying. Alex was glaring at Jack's back and I waited as he was muttering something under his breath "Done. I'll get it done in a week. For three days straight I'll have to teach you how to use it to the best of its abilities." Jack said pulling away.

I was relieved and I covered my eyeless socket with my hand, the eye patch was in Jack's hands and I wasn't tempted to mess with the weird scientist. Jack suddenly grabbed me and I felt something against my lips. I screamed and I didn't hesitate to punch Jack in the face "Y-You p-pervert!" I shouted.

Jack held his reddening cheek and he was grinning "My, my, what an amusing reaction." He said. Jack was tossed back a few feet and Alex stood in front of me protectively "You've done your job. Get lost, rat." He said. I stared at Alex's back and I was furiously wiping my lips with my sleeve. Jack chuckled and he turned walking away.

He stopped a few feet away "By the way...you're pretty stupid, miss Sakuya." Jack said "ASSHOLE!" I screamed grabbing the scythe in Alex's hand and I threw it at Jack without hesitation. I was surprised to see he caught it easily with two fingers. It was smashed to pieces and I watched Alex grunt in pain but didn't seem too affected.

Alex turned to me once Jack was gone and he smashed his fist into my head "Idiot! What were you thinking? Don't attack that rat unless you can actually land a hit on him." Alex said. I was rubbing the bump on my head and a kid come by handing me my fallen blue hat. I took it and I looked up at Alex with teary eyes "But you tried..." I said complaining.

"I didn't attack him head on. I threatened him, there's a clear difference." Alex said his hard eyes softening just a bit. I pouted and he touched the bump on my head and I hissed in pain as it stung "Sorry." He said biting back a chuckle "It hurts..." I said avoiding touching it "...Want to go to town?" Alex asked after a tense silence.

~~London~~

I blew into my gloved cover hands, I was dressed the same as before but this was a different uniform as my other one had too many tears. I bandaged up the cut on my cheek and Alex was the same. I adjusted my hat making sure it helped cover my right eye. Alex wasn't paying much attention while I was browsing through the windows for things I could buy for Christmas.

A small body ran into my side and I caught the child before he could fall "Are you alright?" I asked. The little black haired boy looked up showing bright happy blue eyes. Normally I don't care much for children but this one was just so adorable "Ciel!" I heard. A pretty blond woman with similar blue eyes came running in our direction. The little boy was happily smiling at me and I patted his head "Ne, ne, big sis, did you know today's my birthday? I was born in December!" the kid said tugging at my sleeves "I see, well happy birthday." I said giving him a soft smile.

The woman stopped near us and she continued to apologize for her son "It's fine, madam, children are very innocent so I suppose telling random people their birthday would make them very happy." I said giving her a smile. I noticed something flash from the corner of my eye and I turned towards it "...Alex! We're going!" I shouted at the blue haired man.

The little boy and mother left and Alex and I had to deal with a little problem. If I noticed the boy, Ciel, before I probably wouldn't have chased the Akuma. I unsheathed my rapier and I faced the three men "You've been following me for quite some time. Alex...are they Akuma?" I asked "...all three of them are...level ones. We won't have any problems." Alex said pulling out a simple dagger from his coat. I licked my lips "Boring. I need a bit of excitement in my life." I said as the three men transformed into their Akuma form.

Alex lifted his hand stopping me from continuing and he gave me a small grin "A lady shouldn't act in a time like this, let me handle it." He said. I snorted but sheathed my sword. I walked over to the nearest building and I leaned against it waiting for Alex to finish up. I lowered my hat into my face but I could still see even if one couldn't tell.

I noticed a shuffling sound nearby but I ignored it as Alex sliced every Akuma bullet near him. When something fell and banged loudly the two of us looked only to notice Ciel on the ground near a trashcan. My vision blurred and I saw Ciel trapped in a cage with emotionless eyes. Once my vision returned I saw the Akuma aim at the boy. I ran towards the boy and I protected him from the bullets. I didn't scream when my back was hit but blood dripped down from my forehead down my face. I looked back and I lowered my hat as I glared at the Akuma.

I felt Ciel shake in my arms and I gently pressed his face into my chest trying to protect him. I stood up on shaking legs and Ciel was holding onto me for dear life "Alex...don't get distracted now...Destroy all of them!" I shouted snapping him out of his daze. Alex gave me a small smile and he turned his attention towards the Akuma.

I stared at him over my shoulder before I started to walk away with the black haired boy in my arms. I returned to the main street and I placed the child on the ground. He didn't let go of my coat as I knelt down by him. I patted the top of his head "Now, now, let go of my coat. There aren't any more demons to attack you." I said softly. The little boy slowly released my coat and he was scared at the amount of blood I was losing. I couldn't feel it but I know that somehow even with the amount of blood I lost I won't die.

I stood up and he continued to stare at me as I leaned against the wall. I slid down blood scraping down my back covering my blue hair. My hat fell into my lap and I leaned against my sword "What are you still doing here? Go...please..." I said. I didn't wish to involve the innocent in our affairs but the kid wouldn't go away.

I covered my mouth and coughed hard enough that blood dripped down my mouth and down my hand. A pair of small hands holding a handkerchief wiped away the blood on my face and I looked up at Ciel "You're a good kid but you shouldn't get too involved with death." I said unwavering "Please wait, big sis, I'll have Tanaka help you so please don't die." Ciel said with tears in his eyes. We heard footsteps and I turned my head to see Alex "About time." I said coughing again.

Alex didn't seem to waver when he gave me the brightest and scariest fake smiles. He walked up to me and he picked me up. I ignored the fact it was bridal style as I was more concerned about the fact Ciel was shouting at Alex kicking his shin "Should I just leave the kid unconscious here?" he asked. I could tell he was pissed, enough to consider actually leaving a kid where he could get kidnapped and or killed.

I punched his chest weakly "Leave the boy alone." I said. I picked my hat on and I shoved it on the kid's head even if there was a bit of my blood on it "Take care of that for me, kid. Return it to me if we ever meet again." I said. It was too big on him but the color blue suited him "Big sis, where are you going? Will you be okay?" Ciel asked tearing up "...home, I'll be going home. Alex, let's go already." I said leaning my head against his shoulder. Alex looked at Ciel before he started to walk away "Big sis! What's your name?" Ciel asked. I didn't bother to look and I stared at my hands "Sakuya Evans..." I said closing my eyes.

~~HQ~~

I plugged my ears as Ash shouted at me about my risky behavior. Sure some of it was my fault but some of it was also Alex's. Alex was safe from blame but I was the only one getting the lecture, it was so unfair. I turned towards Alex to see him staring at the wall. I stared at the wall ignoring the lecture "Oh, I forgot. Here this is yours. It's a communication device." Alex said tossing something at me. I caught it without looking and I turned my attention towards it to see it was a cute yet weird bat shaped earring. I curled up on the bed looking up at the ceiling as my 'guests' left me for the day. I clicked my tongue "So much for the day trip." I said closing my eyes.

Me: I like this chapter the most. Only because chibi Ciel is here, I might consider making a D-gray man and Kuroshitsuji crossover with Sakuya in it.

Sakuya: I think this chapter was lacking in something though. It's still nice though. Anyway thanks for reading, review if you like.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9 Eye, Functions, and Meeting Again

~~Sakuya's POV~~

I refused to budge from my spot "I'm not moving." I said crossing my arms "It's time to get your eye. You don't want to remain a Cyclops do you?" Alex asked grabbing my arm "Come on, we'll be in the room too to make sure no foul play is done." Ash said grabbing my other arm "I'm not staying in the same room as sharky!" I shouted digging my heels into the ground "Ren will be there too. So...let's...go!" Ash shouted "NO!"I shouted "You're going!" the two shouted "NO!" "You're going!" "What's going on here?!" "Ren! I don't care how good that guy is! I will not let Jack operate on me while I'm unconscious!" I shouted standing in front of him.

Alex and Ash were on the ground when I ditched them to stand in front of Ren. Ren only raised a brow "He isn't the one doing it. I am, he's only going to be my assistant." He said "...ARE YOU SERIOUS!?" I asked shouting "I thought it was Jack doing it." Alex said standing up dusting off his shirt "I did too." Ash said a large sweat drop falling down his head. I was suddenly knocked unconscious by Ren and I will get my revenge for this.

~~Day later~~

I aimed a punch at Ren and he ducked under my arm. He lifted one hand touching my stomach before lifting me over his shoulder and I fell down onto the ground on my back. I sighed and I pushed my bangs out of my face "I lost again. This eye can track your movement but...I'm not fast enough to do so. I can see what happens a few seconds ahead of time too...this is a useful eye." I said touching underneath my new eye. I looked up at Ren and the pupil shifted into a thin cross before returning to normal.

Ren looked at me from the corner of his eye "It has several functions. It's a tracking device, it lets you see the unseen, it'll allow you to see Akuma, and the others you'll have to unlock it yourself. You already unlocked Slow Down and Movement. Slow Down lets you see things much slower than usual allowing you to act faster if you need to. While Movement will allow you to anticipate your opponent's movements." He said walking away. I sat up and Alex helped me stand "Not bad, for your first fight against him." He said.

I got rid of the invisible dust on my shirt "I was late on the reaction." I said "Still not bad." Alex said walking away with me following him. I saw the world move slower before quickening once more. Sometimes I lost control of the Slow Down so it'll go off at random times. I was still trying to control it and I was practicing it as I sparred to get used to it. I touched my right eye before lowering my hand "Sara..." I said quietly.

~~Unknown location~~

I blinked and they did the same. I cursed running past the three "You...Bitch!" Kanda shouted giving chase "Sorry! I'm sorry!" I shouted taking a right "Sorry isn't good enough! Why the hell did you disappear? Get back here!" Kanda shouted right behind me "I can't! I cannot return to the Black Order!" I shouted spotting Ash ahead. He saw Kanda and he pulled out a large black book from his coat saying something under his breath.

Ash stuck his arm out pointing it at us "Bind!" he shouted. Black shadows rushed towards us and I jumped avoiding them but Kanda wasn't so lucky as they wrapped around his form stopping him where he stood "What the-Get this off me!" Kanda shouted pissed "Sorry, Ash, let's go. It wasn't here." I said calming down "It wasn't? Damn, I thought we were close this time." Ash said "Sakuya!" I heard behind me. I stopped and I looked back at Kanda "I'm sorry, I cannot return and I cannot inform you why." I said placing my hand on my sword.

"Kanda!" I heard, his companions rushing towards us "Ash, it's time to return. Kanda, tell the Black Order this. We're not with the Noah, we're neither black nor white in this war. We'll complete what we must do and...you cannot stop us." I said closing my left eye while activating my right one. The world slowed down drastically before slowly coming to a stop, beads of sweat fell from my face. This power exhausted me and Ash glanced at me before nodding his head.

He grabbed my arm dragging me down an alleyway through a door. I released it as we stepped through back at HQ. The door closed and I fell to my knees exhausted "Too...much...I'm going to...die..." I said almost falling over if it wasn't for Ash. He smiled down at me and I returned it visibly shaking. He picked me up and I wrapped my arms around his shoulders resting my head on his chest "...Sakuya..." I heard "Yeah?" I asked closing my eyes.

I felt something pressed on my forehead and I opened my eyes to stare into Ash's as he walked "I love you." He said "B-But..." I said my face heating up, I was probably brighter than a tomato "I love you, I love Alex too...but lately I've been noticing more and more..." Ash said looking away his face red. I buried my face in his chest from embarrassment and I heard a wolf whistle behind us. Ash jumped almost dropping me if his grip didn't tighten last second.

I peeked over Ash's shoulder and Toru was standing there grinning "Getting all hot while you got a mission to complete, now naughty." Toru said laughing as he walked past us "I'll kill...you..." I said glaring at him "You guys got the day off, remember don't get caught by the Order." Toru said turning the corner "That was...embarrassing, in more ways than one." Ash said his bangs covering his eyes "I know that." I said hiding my face in his chest.

~~Later~~

I adjusted my wig staring at nothing before lowering the hat on my head 'Being dressed as a man...is embarrassing.' I thought my face red. Ash was next to me dressed similar to me but instead of a wig, his hair was dyed red. I glanced at him and he turned away his face red. I looked to my right away from him embarrassed my cheeks red 'I can't believe...kiss...' I thought blushing at the thought. Our shoulders bumped into each other and we looked at each other before quickly looking away with red faces.

We both froze seeing Lenalee and the others. I lowered my hood leaning back trying to act casual "Excuse me do you know when the next train is to arrive?" Lenalee asked approaching us "I-In an hour. If you miss this one there won't be another until tomorrow." I replied lowering my hat "Are you two perhaps in the army?" Allen asked curious. It was probably because our clothing was military style, it was our uniform you could say "No, we're just hired help. These are uniforms our boss gave to us." Ash said smoothly.

Allen got closer to me "You look familiar..." he said "M-Must be your imagination..." I said pulling my hat lower "What is the name of your boss?" Bookman asked looking at us suspiciously "The head of the Morte family." Ash said smiling "I know I've seen you before." Allen said trying to get a look at my face "P-Please stop..." I said my face red. My hat was taken off my face and I went red in embarrassment "Sorry..." Allen said putting my hat back on my head. I was glad Ren thought to add a fake burn mark over my right eye and that it was hidden well under the hat "I-It's fine." I said red faced.

An hour passed and Ash and I got on the train quickly ignoring the looks we got from the others. We took a seat in the middle of the train and I stared out the window quiet. When the train stopped, we got off ignoring the fact that Lenalee and Allen were off as well to buy food. We walked past them ignoring Allen's curious stare "So this is it?" I asked my grip shifting on my sword "Vampire..." Ash said pulling his hat down. Ash took the lead towards the castle on the cliff. Once our feet left the small town into the woods I pulled the hat off getting rid of the wig letting my hair free. I lifted my hand to touch my face pulling away the fake burn marks. I readjusted the hat on my head just barely covering my left eye.

We stopped in front of the gates "So this is it, our mission?" I asked unbuttoning the first three buttons on my coat. I let the bandages around my chest loosen as well "Retrieve the vampire, capture the Akuma, and find the artifact. Really, some people are just careless." Ash said pulling out his large black book from nowhere "Let's start." I said jumping over the fence "I suggest we just watch for now. Allen and Lavi will arrive to deal with them." Ash said running his hand through his hair, the color returning to green. I moved to stand beside him and I leaned against him "W-What's wrong?" Ash asked looking down at me "...It's creepy." I said staring at the castle "So that's it?" Ash asked sighing.

I looked at him suspiciously "Why are you sighing?" I asked. Ash looked away with a red face and mine quickly matched his realizing what he was thinking. I hesitated but I grabbed his hand with my gloved one. The silence was unbearable as we both matched the color of tomatoes as we walked. We got to the front door and I kicked it open. I let go of Ash's hand looking around, it was as creepy as I thought. I felt a cold shiver run down my spine. Ash opened his book calmly next to me while I continued to look around.

Ash started walking with me right behind him "We got a few minutes." Ash said watching the map "Tell me, how does this world end?" I asked staring at some of the dark creepy paintings "...This one will end in a blood bath...our side will die completely." Ash said serious "A blood bath?" I asked stopping in my step "Yes, a blood bath. Our side is to never see the ending." Ash said closing his eyes stopping a yard away from me "What do you mean by that?! I won't believe it! Everyone...they're good people, they don't...they don't deserve to die!" I shouted almost crying at the thought of everyone dying.

Ash glanced back at me his eyes held so much pain. I suddenly thought he was older than he was supposed to be just from the way his eyes glowed. I hugged him from behind feeling my tears fall "When?" I asked my voice muffled because my face was pressed into his back "...after Alma, we'll be destroyed by the Noah." Ash said looking ahead "You don't deserve to die." I said shaking "We don't die, we never die. Shinigami, gods of death, we rule over death. We cannot be killed off, we live even if our souls are ripped to tiny bits." Ash said as if repeating someone else's words "I...I don't want to see you dead." I said.

Ash pulled away pulling my chin up so I can look at him "You won't see me die. You're like us, Sakuya." He said smiling at me 'I...really love...Ash...I really do.' I thought as our lips brushed. Ash moved away walking ahead while I stood there like an idiot with a dazed look on my face. I quickly snapped out of my daze and I chased after him. I didn't look at him and I touched my lips 'It...felt so nice.' I thought grinning stupidly. Ash stopped grabbing me pulling me into a room pressing against the door holding onto me tightly.

I stood there red as a tomato while Ash was looking out the door, it was open just a bit. I heard it, someone running down the hall. I saw a black figure running down the hall. Ash held his book in one hand whispering the spell under his breath "We got ten minutes." Ash said dragging me down the hall after the figure in black "What?" I asked confused "It's just enough to make our presence seem like we're not even there. Just be careful not to speak or hit anything." Ash replied not looking back. I looked at his hand, it was grabbing onto my wrist. I shook my head a bit 'Get it in gear, Sakuya! This is a mission, not a date!' I thought ready to hit myself.

We arrived in the room soon after the man. I pointed at him seeing as he was attempting to wash his tongue out "Vampire like Innocence." Ash whispered in my ear. I blushed and I looked away. A woman entered the room and I took a step back, they didn't even notice us. The man was crying about becoming a vampire again. Ash nodded his head and I returned it "If you will." I said gaining their attention, Ash's spell had been broken.

The two spun around to look at us, we were standing by the window the moon behind us. I smiled at the two while the woman was tense "Who are you? How did you get in here?" the woman asked "Elide, Akuma. Aleister Crowley, a human with Innocence. We wish to extend an offer to you." Ash said bowing at the two with a polite smile "An...offer?" Crowley asked looking covered tears still falling down his face "Yes a very good offer indeed." I said clapping my hands together.

Elide was instantly suspicious of us "What is this offer you speak of?" She asked "We're not with the Black Order or the Noah clan." Ash said reassuring the woman "Yes, but first." I said approaching her "What are you-" She was quickly interrupted when I grabbed her shoulder "The Earl sees what you see. This is for you, Earl. Try something on my lover and I'll kill you." I said staring into her eyes "E-Elide..." Cowley said looking between us worried. I activated my right eye and I watched her scream in pain as I broke the Earl's hold on her. We both fell over, our respective lovers catching us in time "I-It's done, I got rid of...it." I said exhausted.

Ash smiled down at me "Good, you've done a good job." He said kissing my temple "E-Elide, are you okay?" Crowley asked looking down at his lover his face showed his worry "Yes, I'm fine." Elide said smiling up at him. I giggled covering my mouth and the two looked at me "You don't have to worry any longer. The Earl no longer has any control over you, you're your own person." Ash said lifting me up like a bride "Your offer, what is it?" Elide asked sitting up on her own "Join us for a brief period of time. We wish to study Akuma and Innocence more closely. Do not worry, you won't be treated like objects. You'll be sent out on missions like everyone else." I replied leaning my head against Ash's chest.

Elide looked to be considering it "If you don't you'll be killed. There are two Exorcist from the Black Order here attempting to kill you." Ash said smiling "We can leave at any moment...Ash, they're here." I said looking up "Damn, I thought we had a few more minutes." Ash said putting me down but still holding me in his arms "What's your answer?" I asked looking at the two "Master Aleister, we should accept." Elide said.

I smiled pulling away from Ash "That's great, is it alright if we burn your castle? You will no longer need anything here, you'll be provided everything once you reach our headquarters." I said "Uh, can I take a few of my grandfather's plants?" Crowley asked "No problem. Elide and I shall stay while Ash takes Crowley with him." I said "Will you be alright on your own?" Crowley asked looking at Elide "Yes, I will be." Elide said smiling at him.

I nodded my head "Okay, once you get there Ash shall explain everything in detail for you. Elide, please stay as close to me as possible." I said as she led me out. We walked down the hall "Can you really help me?" Elide asked after a tense silence. There was an explosion and the wall further ahead was destroyed. I ran towards the hole and I saw Lavi and Allen "What the hell?!" I screamed "S-Sakuya!" Allen shouted recognizing me "That uniform...you were the boy with the scar?!" Lavi asked staring at me.

I clicked my tongue as Elide arrived to stand near me "What in the-How dare you do this to Master Aleister's precious flowers!" she shouted "Strike!" Lavi shouted staring at the blond woman "These are the flowers?" I asked staring at the huge amount "Yes, it'll take a while to transport some of them. Should we deal with the Exorcists first?" Elide asked "No need to kill them. Just move them out the way." I said activating my eye. Time slowed down until stopping and I approached the two dragging them towards the hallway. I resumed time and I watched them freak out for a minute "Okay, time for transportation..." I said pulling out a black book.

"Sakuya! Where have you been? Sakuya?" Allen asked looking at me confused "Don't bother me." I said pulling to the right page. I ripped it out before throwing it into the room. There was a bright light and a paper flew back at me. the room was now empty and the flowers were in the paper itself "The most I can do is copy and paste with it." I said putting it into the book.

Allen grabbed my arm, the book dropping to the ground "Sakuya!" he shouted "What?" I asked blinking "Where have you been? Why'd you disappear? Who is this third side?" Allen asked looking worried "...You don't need to concern yourself with it just yet." I said pulling my arm back. I picked the book up and I looked at the two. Lavi was looking at me with a hard look "We're the third side, our paths are set in stone. We control life and death...we control who lives and dies...we're death itself." I said walking away grabbing Elide's wrist.

"Death...Sakuya, what are you talking about?" Allen asked looking confused "Death itself...death is a cruel thing." I said a door appearing in front of me. I activated my eye stopping time and I pulled Elide through. I activated it as the doors closed. Allen was running towards it "Sakuya!" he shouted right as they closed. I closed my eyes "Sakuya, 'cha back already?" Kitsune asked walking towards me in her suit as usual.

I smiled at her patting her head "Mind taking Elide for me?" I asked tired "Sure, 'cha owe me on'." Kitsune said "Thanks kiddo." I said walking off "I'm not a kid!" Kitsune shouted behind me "Yeah, yeah." I said waving my hand. I got to my room no problem. I sat on my bed dead tired 'I thought I wouldn't have thought I'd meet them of all places...I shouldn't have taken a mission so soon. Allen...he looked so sad...' I thought pulling my coat and shoes off. I got undressed leaving myself only in my dress shirt and some shorts.

I was lying on my bed staring at the ceiling in the dark. I was tired, I looked at the window across from the door to see the waves moving normally. I lifted my hand to the switch to my right and the curtains closed. There was a knock at my door "Come in." I said my arm over my eyes. Light peered into the room "Are you okay, Sakuya?" Ash asked coming in "Tired." I said moving my arm to my side.

Ash sat down on my bed and he brushed some of my hair out of my face "You look sick." He said kissing my forehead "I...I saw Allen and Lavi...I feel so bad...I just left and it reminds of me of Utau and Alice..." I said pulling him down so he was lying next to me. I heard him laugh a bit and I buried my face in his chest holding onto his shirt "You stink of sweat." I said not feeling very guilty to admit it "Sorry, I was chased a bit by Kitsune because she thought I made you mad." Ash said laughing a bit.

I closed my eyes "Stay here until I fall asleep." I said tightening my grip on him "I won't." Ash said pulling me closer to him. His arm was around my waist the other around my shoulder. My heart was beating so fast...I felt like it was going to burst out of my chest 'I love him...Ash is so kind...I wish we can never end.' I thought "Sakuya..." I heard "Yes?" I asked not bothering to look up "I'm sorry...if I leave you in the end." Ash said tightening his grip until there was barely any space between us "You mean when our side dies?" I asked confused "Yeah...you'll live...don't die until the end." Ash said kissing my forehead. I didn't answer that I didn't want to "Even if the end comes...I might lose all will to live." I said nuzzling his neck. The silence was comforting yet wasn't.

Me: God, Sakuya you ended up with Ash. –Grinning-

Sakuya: S-Shut up!

Me: Well it's a cute couple. In the end you two will end up losing your love.

Sakuya: -blushing like mad- I don't want to! I like Ash!

Me: Well I think it's very cute. Ash is such an uke.

Sakuya: Don't call him that!

Ash: I...got taller...I like you a lot, Sakuya.

Me: Get a room lovebirds! Blah!

Sakuya: -Blushing- Thanks for reading.

Ash: -Smiles sweetly- Please Review!


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10 Falling in Love, Mission in China, Sakuya and the Kiss at Midnight

~~Utau's POV~~

I sat with my knees to my chest. I couldn't believe Sakuya left, especially before my birthday! Since Alice became Alphonse I've been put on missions with him a lot "Oi, come on." Al said at the door "No." I said shaking my head "It's been a month, Sakuya's not going to come back." Al said glaring at me. I didn't want to leave Sakuya's room, it still contained all her belongings "Damn it." Al said walking in. He grabbed a red ribbon off Sakuya's desk before walking towards me. He forced my head down "HEY!" I shouted "Stay still." Al said pushing my head down.

I was released and I glared at him with my hair messy. He didn't have the ribbon in his hand anymore and I touched the side of my head to feel it "Come on, you got something of Sakuya's. If you got that you might be able to meet her again." Al said walking out the room. My heart was practically beating out of my chest and I covered my face 'Why does my heart beat so fast? I only felt this with Sakuya so why with Al?' I thought standing up. I followed Al and I stared at his back "Why...?" I asked quietly "Did you say something?" Al asked looking back at me. I shook my head and I smiled at him "Nothing at all!" I exclaimed.

~~Day later~~

I couldn't believe how many were killed with in such a short amount of time. I watched people cry and I walked towards Komui grabbing onto his sleeve "Why?" I asked tears falling down my cheeks "It wasn't as many as it should have been." Komui said "What?" I asked looking up at him "People in black military clothing. We got reports about them all over the world. They've intercepted almost every attack." Komui said "Who are they?" I asked looking up at him "They're the third side of this war...They're the ones who took Sakuya, Alex, and Ash." Komui replied pushing his glasses up "Sakuya...Where there any reports about Sakuya?" I asked.

Komui nodded his head slightly "Yes but I have a mission for you. You and Al will have to go to China and meet up with Lenalee and the others." He said "China?" I asked "If you go there, you'll probably meet with Sakuya. Lavi told me that they saw her but she's changed." Komui said "Thanks! I'm leaving!" I shouted rushing out the door 'Sakuya...Sakuya, you're alive!' I thought happy. I ran in search of Al, we had to get to China quickly.

~~Morning~~

We went out for our next mission and I quietly sang. Abyss flew in front of my face and I swatted it away. Al grabbed the doll and I was hit on the head by the older Exorcist "Don't do that to her." He said sitting down across from me "It annoys me." I said looking away with a pout "She might annoy you but Abyss is still my Innocence. Abyss, are you alright?" Al asked the doll "_Abyss is fine! I sensed Sakuya but she disappeared again._" Abyss said "Do you know where she is?" Al asked watching the doll fly above his open palm.

Abyss paused and its face looked sad "_Abyss doesn't know. I don't sense her._" It said "How does Abyss know where Sakuya is?" I asked watching the doll. Abyss flew around with a scary grin on its face "If you pass through her gate she'll take a bit of your essence. From that essence, she'll be able to sense where you are no matter where in the world you are. It's weird how she can't sense Sakuya sometimes." Al said letting the doll sit on his shoulder. He stared outside watching the scenery go past us. I stared at the female turned male 'Alice as a man is handsome.' I thought blushing.

Al glanced at me "Are you sick, your face is red." He said "N-Nothing at all!" I exclaimed. I was embarrassed at being caught by him. I stood up "Where are you going?" Al asked turning his full attention to me "A small walk!" I shouted running away. I went to the bathroom and I looked at myself in the mirror. My face was completely pink "I can't...be falling in love with that idiot." I said 'I like Sakuya! She's the one who rescued me but...how come I didn't feel this way about her when she was around?' I thought.

~~Day later~~

I was sitting next to Al and I almost shouted when his head ended up on my lap. I looked down at him to see he was sleeping and I was bright red. Abyss snickered at me and I was tempted to shoot the damn thing "_You like Al~!_" Abyss sang "Stupid rabbit!" I hissed glaring at it "_Al hasn't been sleeping very well lately. Al liked Sakuya a lot, he loved her but she's gone and he hasn't been sleeping well~. Take care of him okay~?_" Abyss asked floating around my head.

I looked down at Al and I felt bad for him. We both loved Sakuya but he was the one who worried over her the most. Alice wasn't a bad person, I know that but we had a rivalry over Sakuya "I wonder...What do I feel for Al and what do I feel for Sakuya." I said curiously "Sa...kuya..." Al said in his sleep 'He really loves Sakuya...Then what do I see Sakuya as?' I thought closing my eyes.

I thought of Sakuya and while she was very pretty...she wasn't someone I'd fall for like that 'I think I see her as...a big sister...' I thought smiling. I touched the ribbon in my hair and I couldn't help but grin "Sakuya-nee...that has a nice ring." I said giggling. I looked at Al and I blushed a bit "He's...handsome...he was so nice to me since Sakuya left..." I said quietly 'I'm still a kid though. He's older than Sakuya too...I don't think he'd fall for me like this.' I thought sad "China...I haven't been there for a while." I said quietly.

~~China~~

I fixed my uniform, it looks similar to Lenalee's but I wore a frilly skirt. I ran as fast as I could with Al holding my hand making sure I kept up. We were told by Komui to speed it up, as there was some kind of danger. We got to where Allen and the others were at and I saw the horde of Akuma. A black portal opened in front of us and we jumped through it cutting the distance we had to reach Allen and the others. We exited and I ran into Lavi. I fell to the ground with me on top of him "Ow, you okay, kiddo?" Lavi asked holding the back of his head "Sorry." I said as Al picked me up by the back of my shirt forcing me to stand "Start singing!" he shouted several black portals appeared around him flying around like disks.

Even as we destroyed as many as possible it was clear we might end up losing, there were too many. There were explosions happening all around of suddenly "Keep the assault up! Find the Fallen One!" I heard. I stopped singing and I turned around. I saw Sakuya standing with Ash and Alex next to her "Sakuya!" I shouted running to her. She moved around me pulling out her gun "Sorry." She said as she passed me "Sakuya?" I asked looking at her with tears in my eyes.

Ash pulled out a book and I watched as arrows shot from them hitting the Akuma. Alex disappeared and I saw several people in the sky fighting the Akuma "Ash, it's coming." Sakuya said loading a bright gold bullet "Better use that bullet then." Ash said pushing her hair behind her ear. She raised the gun to the sky and a screeching was heard once she pulled the trigger. The Akuma who heard it exploded but this only decreased the number slightly.

~~Sakuya's POV~~

I closed my eyes and the wind shifted. The seven Shinigami who joined us on our mission arrived near me "The Fallen One will arrive soon." I said "Sakuya!" I heard and a weight was around my back "Utau...let go." I said calmly "No! Why did you leave! You promised...You promised!" Utau shouted. Ash pulled her away and I looked at her with cold eyes. She looked at me scared and I reached towards her. I stopped as she flinched and I pulled back "Sorry, here's your birthday present." I said putting a locket in her hand "Sakuya-san, the Akuma haven't gotten to the town yet. What shall we do?" one of the Shinigami asked "Protect the town! Ash and I will deal with the Fallen one!" I exclaimed walking ahead.

"What happened to you, Sakuya?" Utau asked shouting at me "I'm sorry." I said once again. I was in front of her and I punched her in the stomach knocking her unconscious. Ash caught her and he held the small girl in his arms. The Fallen One came into view. Crowley was occupied with drinking the blood of the Akuma, really I thought I told them to keep an eye on the vampire. Well as long as he isn't killed I'm sure it'll be fine. I unbuttoned the top part of my coat "Remember, we capture him alive." Ash said looking at me. I looked back at him with a smile "I'll be fine." I said activating my eye.

~~Al's POV~~

When I saw Sakuya appear and disappear as soon as I arrived where Utau was at, I felt hurt. She...I couldn't stand it. The thing, that weird monster, I saw it destroy all the Akuma around it at once "Al, watch the kid." Ash said to me. He put Utau in my arms and he stared at the ribbon in her hair "Why are you here? What happened to you guys? Why did you leave the Order?" I asked glaring at him "We're the third side of this war. We must continue to keep the balance of life and death. We were sent to watch over her...Sakuya contains it." Ash said staring at the creature with a calm look on his face.

It was so confusing, what did he mean by life and death? I stared at Ash and I ordered Abyss to attack him. He looked at me calmly and Abyss fell to the ground lifelessly "You...What did you do to Abyss?!" I asked pissed off "She's temporarily out of order. While I don't want to leave you two defenseless so I'll leave this with you." Ash said dropping a card in front of us. I watched it glow and a sphere was around us. I punched it and I couldn't get out.

Ash didn't bother to look back at us as he walked "That will ll protect you but you can't get out until I release it. I have to help Sakuya now." He said his voice ringing clear. I fell to the ground holding Utau in my arms. I started crying clutching the girl to my chest. The way he looked at me...I knew he had hated me. I think the only reason he didn't try anything on me was because of Sakuya. I snorted "I guess he won after all..." I said realizing he had Sakuya's heart while she held his. I can't believe my rotten luck.

~~Sakuya's POV~~

Allen and Lenalee arrived as I stared at Suman Dark passively. I stood near the man, no he wasn't a man anymore. I couldn't believe this fool "S-Sakuya." Lenalee said surprised I was here of all places "It's been a while, Lenalee...Allen." I said looking at them dully "Sakuya, you..." Allen said "Mind taking this kid?" I asked motioning towards the child in my lap. The kid was in the Fallen One's body and I ripped her out when I saw her. I tossed the kid to Allen who caught her, Lenalee was holding him up so he was the only one who could take her "Go, I'll watch over him." I said lifting a leg to my chest.

Lenalee looked ready to cry "She's not going to make it if you don't hurry. Ash has the power to heal her, find him and she'll live." I said not looking at them. Allen was put down near me and Lenalee took the girl from him "I don't know why you're here but...Allen, please watch over her." Lenalee said flying off "Stupid." I said shaking my head "Sakuya did you..." Allen asked "No, I'm not betraying anyone. I'm doing this to protect the ones I love. The third side isn't like the Order. I didn't realize until I arrived there the sins the Order has accomplished." I said staring at Suman.

Allen grabbed my shoulder kneeling down next to me "Can we do anything to help him?" Allen asked as Suman flew towards a village "If his Innocence is removed then I'm sure...I'm sure he can live." I said removing my gloves. I stuffed them into my pocket and I grabbed Allen's left hand. I stared at him with a smile as we were sucked into the Fallen One's body. Crystals floated around us protecting us from the harmful things within the Fallen One's Body "Alone...I couldn't take the Innocence...I need your help, Allen." I said as we walked.

Allen looked around as images floated past us "These are..." he said "Suman's memories." I said walking towards the glowing within the darkness "Sakuya, what are you?" Allen asked "Human but...I don't think I can consider myself that anymore." I said staring ahead as a single tear fell. I brushed it away and we stopped in the deepest part of Suman's memories. Allen watched with wide eyes as he understood what caused this "Suman...had begged for mercy from an Akuma...He betrayed the Innocence." He said watching the images fly past us.

I frowned "I don't believe he deserves this. He has a daughter he's trying to protect, he wants to see her. Please...help him." I said tears falling. Allen stared at me while I rubbed at my eyes "If it was me...I would do anything to save my friend Sara. I'd betray my Innocence, god, humans, anyone, just to save her...She doesn't deserves to fall into insanity. Allen, only you can do this..." I said smiling sadly. We both heard the screams and I looked at my shoes.

Allen seemed to realize that it was Suman's screaming "Th-The Innocence...is trying to kill him..." he said "Yes...when Innocence believes that their user has betrayed god...They'll fall into this state. The Innocence eats away at their life force...until there's nothing left." I said. Allen screamed and I watched as he used his own Innocence to attempt to stop Suman's from killing the man. I pulled out my sword and gun and I did the same...While it was my mission to bring Suman in...I didn't believe I should leave this to one person.

Suddenly both of us were outside. Allen grabbed my wrist and he used his Innocence to stay in the air right in front of Suman. I stabbed my sword in and I flipped myself onto it releasing Allen's hand "Suman! Stay alive!" I shouted "That's right! We're here to help you!" Allen shouted. Suman coughed up blood and I was getting worried, was I suited for this mission...I can only destroy...I can't save someone, can I? Suman began shouting and I gripped my shoulder.

I had to find my own way...I shoved my gun back into the hoister "SUMAN LISTEN TO ME!" I screamed. Allen looked at me surprised "You have to stop! We're here to help you! You have someone important to you, so do I! If you don't stop you'll never see them again! You can't say the things you want without regret if you don't get out of this alive! YOU CANNOT SEE YOUR LITTLE GIRL IF YOU DIE!" I screamed frustrated "I-I w-want...to see her again...I don't want to die yet!" Suman exclaimed tears falling from his cheeks "Then we'll save you!" Allen shouted.

I grabbed Allen's shoulder "You'll have to pull him out. Allen, no matter what...Don't let him go." I said smiling "What are you-" I smiled at Allen stopping him for speaking "We separate here. Don't let him go, Allen." I said disappearing back into Fallen one's body. I remained silent while I walked towards the Innocence "It's just you and me now." I said sitting down in front of it.

It glowed brightly as if disagreeing. I laughed a big "If you were human, wouldn't you want to see the people you love again? Death for you is being destroyed. Suman was in the wrong but...that doesn't mean that he deserves to die like this." I said staring at it. It started flashing angrily "Woah, now, calm down." I said laughing a bit. It stopped flashing and I frowned "It doesn't matter if you agree with me or not...I'll use force if I have to. You wouldn't like that, would you? It'll hurt." I said pulling one knee to my chest.

I watched it flash repeatedly. I stood up dusting off my clothes "Don't say I didn't warn ya. Sleep tight, Innocence." I said. My rapier changed into a scythe and I cut it in half. It was sucked into my scythe and it turned back into a rapier. The area around me was disappearing and I was falling. I turned my head to see Allen and Suman falling as well. Someone grabbed me and I stared into familiar eyes "Ash..." I whispered blushing a bit "Let's return, you completed your mission." Ash said looking at Allen and Suman "B-But our mission..." I said confused "The Innocence is enough. We need to return." Ash said summoning the gate back to the HQ. We fell through it and I felt guilty for leaving my friends from the Black Order behind.

~~HQ~~

"That hurts..." I said when Ash was dealing with one of the injuries I got from the Akuma "That's what you get for overusing your eye. You don't pay attention once it starts hurting. Use it less often." Ash said "Sorry..." I said pouting. Ash smiled and I looked at the clock, it was almost midnight "Sakuya...You're seriously cute." Ash said laughing "S-Shut up! Besides...You looked hell of a lot cuter when you were in that dress." I said grinning cheekily. Ash turned bright red and looked away embarrassed "Don't mention that again..." he said annoyed.

I kissed his cheek "Don't worry so much about it. You're very handsome." I said standing. Ash grabbed me from behind and I fell into his arms. I looked up at him and he kissed me on the lips. I got extremely embarrassed when he did. He pulled away and he coughed blushing "...Don't make fun of me again...I am your boyfriend. I should be the one teasing you not the...other away around..." Ash said embarrassed.

I snorted and I covered my mouth with my hand. I pulled away and I hit him in the chest lightly "It doesn't matter because you're too shy to try things like that. Besides..." I said grabbing him by the front of his shirt. I pulled him down to my level and I smiled with a tick mark on my forehead "Who said you can do something so sneaky without my permission? You'll receive a punishment for this." I said our noses touching "S-Shit..." Ash said sweating.

Me: Sakuya...You can be pretty sadistic when you want to

Sakuya: Hm? –Smiles innocently- I'm only like that after a fight. I'm mentally exhausted so I end up unleashing my sadistic side I tend to keep locked up

Ash: I felt like I unleashed something I shouldn't have...I knew I should have waited until morning

Me: Well, whatever, Thanks for Reading

Sakuya: Review or else~

Ash: Please don't threaten our readers. You're the heroine


End file.
